The Journey of Johto
by Josephiroth
Summary: Three years since the Pokemon God/Trainer, a trainer who lives in Johto, named Jayden. Traveling through Johto, making friends and rivals. He dreams of becoming the Champion of Johto, but a lot of competition hangs inside. Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

The Journey of Johto

Chapter 1

In New Bark Town in the Johto Region, a young boy is watching the TV with his father and his Pokemon. The Pokemon is a Typhlosion, and it is a male and he is relaxing on the floor. They are watching the TV, of the Kanto League they recorded.

"There, he is about to tell his Lapras to use the powerful ice type attack," said the father.

They are watching a battle of the final round in the Kanto League; it was Lapras versus a Hitmontop. Fighting types has advantage over ice types, but Lapras's trainer isn't even bothered by that. In fact, the trainer told Lapras to use sheer cold. And that attack stops Hitmontop in its tracks, and that trainer wins the league.

The person name Mr. Goodshow hands the Kanto Trophy to the winner, and said, "Congratulations Josephiroth, you are the winner of the Kanto League."

"Thank you Mr. Goodshow, but this reward should be better deserved to my Pokemon," said Josephiroth, and than Lapras rubs her head against him. The only thing that people are surprised of Lapras is that it is two feet taller than a regular size Lapras.

Mr. Goodshow said, "So Josephiroth, do you have any word to say for the viewers?"

Josephiroth nodded, and said, "All trainers of near and far, who ever seeks to challenge me to a battle. We will meet, and all of you train in your best ways."

"Oh I really want to face him, it will be a great battle," said the boy, sounded excited. The boy is about four feet and four inches, and he has brown hair.

"Jayden, first you need your first Pokemon. And to train your best," said his father.

"Yeah I know, but I really want to face him. Have you ever got the feeling of battling such a great opponent?" Jayden asks his father.

"Oh I do my son," said Jayden's father.

"Typhlosion," said his Typhlosion, agreeing.

Than the mother came in, and said, "First Jayden, you need to go to bed. It is time, and remembers. Tomorrow is the day you get your first Pokemon at Professor Elm's Lab." The new trainers who start on there journeys on there tenth birthday, thus is their very special days.

"Yeah I know," Jayden said, standing up and looks excited. He wore a white t-shirt and blue pants.

"So son, what Pokemon do you plan of picking?" His father asks him.

"I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see," said Jayden, he has no idea of which one to choose.

"Well you best go to bed first, and tomorrow morning. You'll get your first Pokemon," said his father.

"Yeah, goodnight mom and dad," Jayden said, as he walks off and goes up the stairs.

The parents saw him go, and the father said, "I wander if he will pick a Cyndaquil like me when I started."

"Typhlosion," said his Pokemon.

The mother lightly laughs, and said, "I have a feeling he will pick the one that could beat your Typhlosion."

"We'll just have to wait and see," said the father. And so tonight, they all went to bed.

The next day; at Professor Elm's lab... Elm has gotten an unexpected visit from a friend, and they are having a morning tea. Elm asks, "So, will you be entering the Johto League as well?"

"Yes I am, I and my Pokemon," said the person. He has yellow hair, black jeans and black bike gloves and boots. He wore a vest with three colors, red, black, and yellow.

Just than, three starters Pokemon came into the room. Elm looks down at them, and said, "Good morning Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile."

"Chikorita," said Chikorita.

"Cyndaquil," said Cyndaquil.

"Totodile," said Totodile.

"Ah yes, good morning to you three," said the person. Than a thought came to his mind, and he said, "How about these three meet my three, go Meganium, Typhlosion, and Feraligatr."

The three Pokemon came out, the final evolution forms of the Johto starter Pokemon. But each one is two feet taller than normal size Pokemon.

"Hello Elm," said Meganium, and this surprised the three starters Pokemon.

"Ah Meganium, it is nice to see you again," said Elm.

Typhlosion looks at Cyndaquil, and Feraligatr and Totodile sort of danced. But Feraligatr had to stop, for it is causing a quite a mess with the stomping. Both Meganium and Chikorita made to smells that are different from each other.

"Well Josephiroth, where will you go to for your first gym battle?" Elm asks him.

"Violet City, like all trainers that sometimes go to that gym for their first badge," said Josephiroth. They talked for a while, and soon it was time for Josephiroth to go on. He calls back his Meganium, Typhlosion, and Feraligatr back into their ultra balls. He said, "Well, I believe it is time for me to go. Don't want new trainers wanting a battle too soon."

"Yeah, two trainers are coming here today to pick there first Pokemon," said Elm. "I have a feeling after what you said after winning the Kanto League, a lot of trainers will want to face you."

"I had feeling of that as well," said Josephiroth. He headed to the door, opens and walks through. He said, "Well I best get going, see you some other time."

"See you again Joe, and take care," Elm said, waving him off as Josephiroth walks off.

A few minutes later, Jayden left home. He ran straight to Professor's lab, and running fast. He wore a white t-shirt with a black and green jacket, with the same colors of his pants. He wears black sneakers and black bike gloves.

He ran straight to the lab, as soon as he came to the door he knocks. Elm opens the door, and looks down at Jayden. "Hello, are you here to get your first Pokemon?" Elm asks him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to start my journey with my new friend," said Jayden. "My name is Jayden, nice to meet you."

"I can see, well hello to you too. Come right in," said Elm, and he let's Jayden into the building. He brought him into the room, and there are three poke balls on the table. Elm walks up to the table, and picks up one of the poke balls. He said, "Here are your choices for your first Pokemon. This is Chikorita," and he throws the poke ball, and a Chikorita came out. It is about two feet and eleven inches tall, light green body with a green leaf on its head. It walks on four legs, and a cute face.

Chikorita looks up at Jayden, and said, "Chikorita."

"That is a grass type, isn't it?" Jayden asks.

"Yes it is," Elm said, and places the poke ball down and picks up the other one. "This is Cyndaquil," he throws the poke ball and a fire mouse Pokemon came out. Cyndaquil stood about one foot and eight inches tall, walks on four legs and fire coming out of its back.

"That is obviously a fire type, my father's first Pokemon was a Cyndaquil," said Jayden.

"Ah, that is interesting," Elm said, he placed the poke ball down and picks up the other. "And this is Totodile," he said and he throws the poke ball. Out came out is a blue two footed big jaw Pokemon, stands about two feet tall. It happily dances, and looks up at Jayden.

"That must be a water type," Jayden said.

"Correct," Elm said, and he placed the last poke ball on the table. He looks at Jayden, and said, "So Jayden, which one will you choose now?"

"Hmm," said Jayden, trying to decide of which one to pick. He leans down, and takes a closer look at the three. Just then, Cyndaquil used ember on him. Surprising them both and Jayden fell on his back.

"Oops, sorry about that," said Elm. "Cyndaquil is sometimes shy, and getting close to it and it will use ember on yah."

"Wish you told me that sooner," said Jayden, as he sat up and rubs his face. "Well I don't think I will pick that one anyways," said Jayden. His face still hurts from the burn…

Totodile uses water gun, and hits his face. Wetting his hair, and cooling those burns. He looks at Totodile, and said, "Thanks for that Totodile." Totodile dances and this made Jayden happy to see.

Jayden decided, and he said, "I think I pick Totodile." Just then, Totodile leaps up on him. Giving him a hug and he hug back.

Elm said, "That Totodile, always happy to make new friends. I think you and Totodile will do well together."

"Totodile," said Totodile, with much excitement.

Jayden smiles, and asks, "Totodile, are you ready to come with me on my journey? To become the best of the best..." Totodile smiled, and nodded.

"Alright," Jayden said, holding Totodile up high. Totodile kept saying toto over, so happy to meet his new trainer.

Elm picks up the poke ball, and handed it to Jayden. "Here, this is Totodile's poke ball. You'll need it," Elm said, and Jayden took Totodile's poke ball. Totodile is on Jayden's left shoulder, holding on with ease. Jayden puts the poke ball into his pocket. Than Elm pulls out a few things from his pocket, and holds them to him. "You also need poke balls and a Pokedex," and Jayden takes them.

He puts the other poke balls into the other pocket, and looks at his red Pokedex. He asks, "What is this for?"

"A Pokedex is used to help you learn information on Pokemon you meet," said Elm, and this made Jayden happy. "Try it, point it at Totodile. And it will tell you the information," said Elm.

Jayden did so, and than the Pokedex said, "Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Prone to bite anything with its strong jaws, even Totodile's trainer must be very careful when handling it."

"Oh, but Totodile doesn't seem to bite," said Jayden, and he puts the Pokedex into his pocket. Than gives a scratch under Totodile's jaw with his right hand, and this made Totodile smile.

"Well Totodile here doesn't bite much, it likes to play around though," said Elm. Than he puts the two remaining Pokemon back into their poke balls, and left them on the table. He than walks over to the door, and Jayden followed behind.

As Elm opens the door, they see a crowd outside. When both Jayden and Elm came out, they saw two people with a Typhlosion in the middle. When they saw Jayden, they cheered. Elm said, "I see a lot of people have come to see you off."

"Totodile," said Totodile, still on Jayden's shoulder.

"Jayden, over here," said Jayden's mother, and Jayden and Elm walks over to them.

"Ah, a Totodile... So you chose a water type," said Jayden's father. Than he went and rubs Totodile's head, but than Totodile bites on his hand. He yells, and Totodile let's go.

"Sorry about that, but it seems Totodile doesn't like someone other than me or young kids rubbing his head," said Elm.

"It is really my fault, I know that Totodile's do that sometimes," said Jayden's father, and Typhlosion laughs a bit. "Oh come on Typhlosion, as I recall. You got bitten by a Totodile too." Than Typhlosion stops laughing, and looks to its right and feels a bit embarrass.

The mother holds a black and green backpack, and said, "Here is all you need for your journey."

"Thanks mom," Jayden said and went to grab his backpack.

She gave it to him, and said, "It holds your sleeping bag, clothing, Pokemon food for Totodile, and some food for you in case you get hungry."

Jayden puts the backpack on his back, and Totodile rested his feet on the backpack as it holds onto Jayden's shoulder. Than Jayden's father said, "When you return, I would like you to have a Pokemon battle with me."

"Alright dad, right after I beat Josephiroth," Jayden said with excitement.

"Ah, so your aim is also to beat Josephiroth," Elm said.

"Yeah," said Jayden.

"Well Josephiroth was here an hour ago," said Elm, and this made Jayden and everyone else surprised. The Kanto League Winner was here an hour ago, and now no longer in town. "Josephiroth is also participating in the Johto league and contests," he continued.

"Do you know which way he is going?" Jayden asks.

"He is going to Violet City, where the Violet Gym is," Elm said. "I don't think you'll catch up to him though, since what he can do. He'll be of no doubt facing him right this second."

"Because he is also a God," Jayden's father said. "He can pretty much do anything he wants to do, and he chose to partner up with his Pokemon and travel around. Well son, I know that one day. You'll defeat Josephiroth, and I would like to face you myself when you do."

"Sure dad," said Jayden, and he begins walking west. As the crowd, his parents, and Elm cheers on him and waves him off. "Good bye everyone," Jayden said, and Totodile said good bye as well. And soon they have left New Bark Town, and on the journey in Johto.

Chapter 1

Written by Josephiroth


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey of Johto

Chapter 2

As Jayden and his Totodile left New Bark Town, they are going down a path that heads to Cherrygrove City. But it is a few days journey, until than.

Jayden looks at Totodile, and said, "Say Totodile, how will you like if we catch ourselves a new friend?"

"Totodile!" said Totodile, holding its left claw in the air, agreeing with Jayden.

"Alright Totodile, let's go find one," Jayden said, and begins walking into the forest. Jayden looks to the right, and Totodile looks to the left.

Soon Totodile spotted one, and touches Jayden's ear. Jayden turns to look, and Totodile pointed at a Pokemon. It was in the tall grass, stood on its tail. Its colors are brown and white fur, with black ears.

"What is that?" Jayden asks out loud, and he pulls out his Pokedex.

The Pokedex said, "Sentret, a scout Pokemon. Cautious by nature, Sentret will stand on its tail to scan wide areas for foes."

"Wow, it sounds like a good Pokemon to catch," Jayden said, and Totodile agrees. Jayden puts his Pokedex back into his pocket, and pulls out a poke ball. He throws it as he said, "Poke ball, go!"

The poke ball headed straight at Sentret, and Sentret saw it. It hits it with its tail, and the ball headed straight at Jayden. Striking in the face and Jayden fell on his back. The Sentret fled…

Totodile gets off, and looks at Jayden in worry. "Totodile?" Totodile asks.

Jayden sat up, and the empty poke ball is on the ground. He looks at Totodile, and said, "I am alright Totodile. But why wasn't that Sentret caught?"

"Because in order to catch it, you must weaken it first," said someone nearby, and both Jayden and Totodile turns to look. The person is a blue haired man, wearing some green clothing. He walks towards Jayden, and said, "Kid, I take it you are a beginning trainer."

"Yes I am," Jayden said, and he got back up. Puts the poke ball back into his pocket, and looks at the tall man. "Hi, my name is Jayden. And this is my partner, Totodile."

"Totodile," said Totodile, saying hello to the stranger.

"Hello, my name is Kyle," said Kyle. "I can understand why you didn't think of weakening it first before capturing it. We all beginning trainers ends up doing that, in order to catch a Pokemon is to weaken it first." He notices a Pokemon nearby, and said, "Here is an example." Throws a poke ball into the air, and said, "Go Furret!" A long body Pokemon came out, with similar colors of that Sentret a while ago. But bigger, about five feet and eleven inches.

Jayden pulls out his Pokedex, and points it at Furret. The Pokedex said, "Furret, the long body Pokemon. Furret is the evolve form of Sentret. Furret uses speed to outmaneuver foes, and lulls its offspring to sleep by curling up around them."

The Pokemon he is facing is the same Sentret, and Kyle said, "Go Furret, use quick attack." Furret ran straight at Sentret, and strikes it.

Sentret lands on its back, got up. Than headed straight at Furret in using scratch, and so Kyle said, "Fury Swipes attack." Furret attacks Sentret before it could strike, and hits Sentret four times.

Sentret is looking kind of dizzy, like it is about to fall to the ground. Kyle than pulls out a poke ball, and throws it at Sentret. Sentret went in, and it beeps three times. Than stops, and Kyle walks over and picks up the poke ball. He looks at Furret, and said, "Well done Furret, good work."

"Furret," said Furret.

"Wow, so that's how," Jayden said, Totodile agrees.

"Indeed," Kyle said. He puts his poke ball into his pocket, and looks down at Totodile. "How about a Pokemon battle?"

"A Pokemon battle? Sure," said Jayden. "What do you think, Totodile?" Totodile agrees.

"Very well," Kyle said, and walks a little of ways. Than Furret stood in front of him, and said, "Are you ready for battle?"

Jayden looks down at Totodile, and wander of what moves Totodile could use. Than thought of asking the Pokedex, so he brings it out. Presses a few buttons, and the Pokedex said, "Totodile can use scratch, leer, rage, water gun and bite."

"Wow, nice assortment of moves," said Jayden. "Let's go Totodile, use bite." Totodile begins running towards Furret, and is about to bite.

"Furret, dodge it and use quick attack," Kyle said, and Furret dodges the bite attack. Than strikes Totodile with quick attack, sending Totodile backwards.

"Oh no, Totodile use water gun," said Jayden, and Totodile uses water gun.

"Defense curl," said Kyle, and Furret rolled into a ball. The water gun strikes it, and Furret's fur ends up getting wet. The attack weakened it, but with defense curl it increases its defense. After the water gun, Kyle said, "Now use fury swipes!" Furret went straight at Totodile, going to use fury swipes.

"Totodile, use bite," said Jayden, and as soon as Furret about to strike. Totodile bites its right paw, causing some damage.

"Get that Totodile off of you, Furret," said Kyle, and Furret tries but Totodile won't let go. It keeps trying to pull it free, having a tantrum of trying to get it off.

"Let go, and use water gun," said Jayden, and Totodile let's go and it is in the air. Than fires a powerful water gun right at Furret, striking it and pushing it down into the ground. As soon as Totodile stopped, it landed on its feet. Furret is on the ground, fainted.

"Oh no, Furret," Kyle said in surprise, and he calls his Furret into the poke ball. "You did your best, take a good rest." He puts the poke ball back into his pocket, and he walks over to Jayden and Totodile.

"You did it Totodile, our first win," said Jayden, and Totodile leaps up. Raising its right claw in a way, and Jayden thought so. He raises his left hand, and they high-five. After that Totodile dances around a bit.

"Well done Jayden, you did well in that battle," said Kyle.

"Yeah, but I think Totodile deserve that compliment," said Jayden, and Totodile smiled.

"Spoken just like that trainer I encounter a while ago," Kyle said. Holding another poke ball, and said, "He beat my best Pokemon."

"Who was the trainer?" Jayden asks.

"Josephiroth, I faced him an hour ago," Kyle said. "He beat my Onix with a Feraligatr."

"Feraligatr?" Jayden asks, wandering which Pokemon it is.

"Feraligatr is the final evolution form of your Totodile," said Kyle, and Totodile dances a bit. The Totodile remembers the Feraligatr, since they met at Elm's lab.

"Wow, which means my Totodile could become strong as one of Josephiroth's Pokemon," said Jayden.

"But first you need to do a lot of training like he has done," said Kyle. "And first your Totodile needs to evolve into a Croconaw in order to evolve into a Feraligatr."

"Thanks for the information," Jayden said.

"Even though you have beaten me, I think you need to train harder if you want to face someone like Josephiroth. And now, if you excuse me. I must go to New Bark Town, and go to the Pokemon center to get my Pokemon healed," Kyle said, and walks off.

"Bye Kyle, see you some other time," said Jayden, and waves him off.

"Totodile," said Totodile.

"See you two again someday," said Kyle, as he walks away.

Jayden looks down at his Totodile, and asks, "Ready to go on?" Totodile nodded leaps up and gets on to Jayden's left shoulder. And so they walk on, going down the path that leads to Cherrygrove City.

By nightfall, they stopped by a tree. Jayden and Totodile stop there for the night; they already had lunch in the afternoon. Totodile was delighted of the Pokemon food, and so tonight. They get ready to go to sleep, Jayden pulls out his sleeping bag. Placing his backpack against the tree, and gets tucked into his sleeping bag.

He looks at Totodile, and said, "Goodnight Totodile."

"Totodile," said Totodile, and Totodile lies down against him. And soon they both are asleep, and are having good dreams.

End of Chapter 2

Written by Josephiroth


	3. Chapter 3

The Journey of Johto

Chapter 3

The next morning, as the sun rises in the sky. Both Jayden and Totodile woke up, and they both had a morning stretch. Jayden puts his sleeping bag back into his backpack, and puts his backpack on his back. He looks at Totodile, and asks, "Ready to go on? Or train a little in the morning, than go on after lunch?"

"Toto," said Totodile, probably meaning the second option. So Jayden sets down his backpack against the tree, and wanders of what to do in training.

He sat down, and tries to figure of what training they could do this morning. Than he thought of something, and said, "Let's practice your scratch attack."

"Totodile," said Totodile, thinking that it is a good idea.

"But, we don't have another Pokemon to have in order to train that way," said Jayden, and Totodile's head sagged.

Jayden moves a few rocks around, than a thought came to mind. He said, "Let's practice your water gun." Totodile agrees to this, and Jayden picks some rocks and stood back up. He shows Totodile the rocks, and said, "I throw this into the air, and you try to hit it with water gun."

Totodile nodded, and prepares itself to use water gun. Jayden throws a rock into the air, and Totodile uses water gun. Striking the rock, and sending it into the sky. It landed back on the ground little farther away.

"Good shot Totodile, now try to hit this," Jayden said, and he threw another rock into the sky. Totodile fires another water gun, striking the rock and it landed on the ground farther away.

"Well I think that is enough training on water gun, now we try something us," said Jayden, and thought of maybe a move that Totodile could learn or something. Than he said, "Maybe to Pokedex knows what is perfect to for you to learn Totodile."

He pulls out the Pokedex, and presses a few buttons. A list appears, and they were a good selection. Than he said, "Let's try water pulse."

Totodile asks, "Totodile?"

"It is a water attack, and maybe you could use it if we train hard on it. It is like water gun I think, but a bit different," said Jayden. Totodile understands, and Jayden said, "Let's try it, try to do water pulse."

"Totodile," said Totodile, and opens its mouth. Instead of a ball of water, water gun came out. Striking the tree little farther away and it wasn't the right one.

"Maybe you will learn it later," said Jayden. "Maybe as we battle more Pokemon, you'll learn that move."

"Totodile," Totodile said, Jayden got up and puts his backpack on his back. Totodile got onto his left shoulder, and so they travel on.

As they traveled, the sun raises high into the sky. They arrived in Cherrygrove City, and they are exhausted. So Jayden and Totodile went to the Pokemon center to take a break.

So as he enters the Pokemon center, he walks up the counter. The woman behind it wears white clothing and has pink hair. She said, "Good day to you young sir, my name is Nurse Joy. And I and my Chansey heal all of your Pokemon, so do you need some help?"

"Yeah, my Totodile," said Jayden, and Totodile leaps off his shoulder and onto the counter.

"Aw, what a cutie," said Joy. "I'll make sure it is all healed up," and she picks up Totodile and hands it to Chansey.

Jayden pulls out his Pokedex, and looks up information on Chansey. The Pokedex said, "Chansey, an egg Pokemon. This is a very compassionate Pokemon, delivering happiness and sharing its egg with injured people and Pokemon."

"Wow, sounds like the perfect Pokemon for the Pokemon center," said Jayden.

"Indeed," Joy said with a smile. "All your Totodile needs is a good rest, and it will be ready to go with you soon."

"Okay," said Jayden. Than he notices a video phone booth, and so he walks over to it. Activates it, and presses the buttons. Soon the image came on screen, and the person who answers is his dad.

"Oh hello son, I see you made it to Cherrygrove City," said his father. "So tell me, have you caught yourself a new Pokemon?"

"Hi dad, but no. I didn't catch a Pokemon," said Jayden with a sad look. But brighten when he said, "But I won my first battle against a trainer name Kyle, he had a Furret."

"Great to hear son," said the father.

Just than, his mother came into view. She asks, "Hello son; how is your little Totodile?"

"Totodile's fine, it is just taking a rest," said Jayden.

"That is good to hear," said his mother.

"So Jayden, have you encountered your rival?" his father asks.

Jayden asks in confusion, "Rival?"

"After you left, another beginner arrived at Elm's lab. His name is Harry, and when he learned that you picked Totodile. He picks Chikorita," said Jayden's father.

"The grass type, that will prove quite difficulty with my Totodile," said Jayden in surprise.

"Indeed, since Totodile is a water type," said Jayden's father. "You best make sure to catch yourself a Pokemon that can handle a grass type."

"Thanks for the information dad," said Jayden. "I think I should go now, maybe I'll catch a Pokemon today."

"Good luck son," said his mother.

"Good bye," said his father.

"Bye," said Jayden, and hanged up. The video phone turns off, and he got up. He walks a few feet away, and stops to wander what to do.

Than he heard to other kids talking, one of them said, "Have you heard, there is a house haunted by a ghost."

"Yeah I heard... I went there once already. It scared me and my Sentret," said the other kid.

"Well I know that I am going there," said the first one.

"A ghost?" Jayden asks to himself. He walks up to them, and asks, "Where is this house that has the ghost?"

"It is east of the city," said one of the kids. "Don't tell me that you are going there?"

"Thought of seeing the place myself," said Jayden, thinking that he and Totodile become much better facing a ghost.

"Wow, you're brave," said the other kid.

Jayden walks away, going back to the counter. Seeing Joy, he asks, "Is Totodile ready?"

Just than Totodile leaps up on the counter, and Joy said, "It seems your Totodile is more than ready…" Totodile than leaps onto Jayden's shoulder, and seems happy.

"Hey Totodile, what do you think of seeing a haunted house?" Jayden asks his Pokemon. Totodile looks at him with a confuse look, than agrees with him.

"See yeah later Nurse Joy," Jayden said, as he turns around and headed out.

"Have a good day," said Joy, waving them off. Jayden walks out of the Pokemon center, and headed down the street.

As Jayden came to the east side of the city, it was getting dark. He notices the sun is setting, and he sees the house that looks like it will break apart.

"Totodile," said Totodile, sounded a bit worried when it saw the place.

"It seems this is the place where we will face a ghost," said Jayden with a smile.

Totodile looks at him thinking if he is crazy, and asks, "Totodile?"

Jayden turns to look at Totodile, and said, "I think we'll get stronger if we face a ghost."

Totodile just shook its head, feeling a bit scared. But than said, "Totodile," sounded like it will go where ever its trainer goes.

"Let's go," said Jayden, and he begins to walk into the house. The door is off its hinges, so there is no need to open the door.

He and Totodile look around, noticing some really old things. Also seeing the stairs is broken, steps missing and some steps look like they will break with added weight.

As Jayden looks around, Totodile notices a picture on the floor. The eyes on it look like it just blinked, so Totodile leaps down to take a closer look. As Jayden looks around, Totodile went closer to the picture.

The picture shows a family in it, two adults and one daughter. Totodile takes a closer look, and suddenly he saw two yellow eyes. Than something came out, and screeched, "Misdreavus!"

Totodile screamed in surprise, "Totodile!"

Jayden heard the screech, turns to look. Seeing Totodile looking scared, so he came over. Kneels down, and asks, "Totodile, what is the matter?"

Totodile pointed at the spot where Misdreavus was, but it isn't there anymore. Jayden looks at the spot, and saw nothing. He said, "There is nothing there."

"Totodile," said Totodile, still sounded scared.

Than a thought came to mind, and he pulls out his Pokedex. He said, "Since we can't find a ghost, maybe my Pokedex can help."

Totodile looks at him with a confuse look, and Jayden stood back up. Pointed his Pokedex at several things, and the Pokedex said, "Still scanning."

Totodile than notices two yellow spots up on another picture on a wall. Totodile said, "Totodile," and pointed at the picture.

Jayden looks at his Pokemon, noticing it is pointing at something. He looks in that direction, and points his Pokedex. Just than the Pokedex said, "Misdreavus, a screech Pokemon. Misdreavus feeds on fear, which it instills in the unsuspecting with its banshee-like cry." Just than, a Misdreavus came out of the picture. It looks like a dark head with a red necklace around its neck. It is about two feet and four inches tall, and than it screeched.

"Aah," Jayden shouted, putting his hands on his ears. Forgetting his Pokedex is in his left hand, and covered his ear with it. Totodile also raised its claws to cover its ear.

It keeps screeching, and Totodile launches a water gun at Misdreavus. Misdreavus gets hit by the water gun, and the screech stops. Misdreavus hits the back of the wall, and the water soaked the wall.

Jayden saw it, and puts his Pokedex back into his pocket. Looks at Totodile, and said, "Ready Totodile, use water gun once more!"

Totodile agrees, and launches another water gun. Misdreavus saw it coming, and dodges the attack. The water gun struck the wall, and the wall creaked.

Jayden and Totodile heard it and Misdreavus too. "Misdreavus," said Misdreavus, trying to tell them to get out.

Totodile grips Jayden's right leg pants, and pulled. Saying "Totodile," trying to warn Jayden.

"What is the matter Totodile?" Jayden asks, seeing Totodile pull his leg.

Just than Misdreavus went at him, pushing at his chest. Seeing Totodile, and the wild Misdreavus trying to warn him. He than headed out of the house, with Totodile in front of him and Misdreavus behind him. Just than the building collapse, and Jayden and the two Pokemon looks at the falling house. It crumbles into several pieces, and it is destroyed.

"Whoa, if you two didn't tell me to get out. I would probably be trap in there," said Jayden.

"Totodile," said Totodile, agreeing with his trainer.

"Misdreavus," said Misdreavus, looking at its home with sadness. Its home is ruined, but it knows it would be like that someday since it was old. Now it needs to find a new home, and suddenly a thought came to its mind. It looks at Jayden and his Totodile, and it bumps its head against Jayden's chest.

"Something the matter Misdreavus?" Jayden asks, looking at it with a confuse look.

"Misdreavus," said Misdreavus, sounded a bit excited.

Totodile understands, and said, "Totodile."

Jayden looks down at his Totodile, and Totodile smiled. Than a thought came to mind, and Jayden asks, "You want to come with us, Misdreavus?"

Misdreavus nodded, and than floated backwards. Looks at them, and said, "Misdreavus."

Totodile takes a few steps in front of Jayden, and said, "Totodile."

"Oh I get it," said Jayden, understanding what is going on. "You want to have a battle first, to see if we are strong enough to catch you."

"Misdreavus," said Misdreavus, nodding. Than it eyes glowed blue, and waves of energy blasted at Totodile.

Jayden recognizes it, from seeing many Pokemon battles on TV. He said, "It is using psywave, dodge it. Than use water gun," and Totodile uses water gun. Launching a blast of water at Misdreavus, and Misdreavus dodges it. Jayden starts thinking of what moves for Totodile to attack Misdreavus.

Misdreavus is a ghost type, and the only attacks that can hit it are water gun and leer. So Jayden said, "Leer."

"Totodile," said Totodile, and its uses leer. Misdreavus saw it, and its defense went down.

"Misdreavus," said Misdreavus, its eyes glows purplish. Launching a beam at Totodile, and that move Jayden recognize.

"It is using confuse ray, dodge it," Jayden said, and Totodile manages to dodge it just in time. Than Jayden said, "Use water gun once more."

Totodile opens its mouth, and launches not a water gun. But a ball of water, it headed straight at Misdreavus. Misdreavus got hit by it, and its eyes got brighter. Misdreavus shook around, it seems to be confused.

"That was water pulse," said Jayden in surprise. "Great, Totodile you can do water pulse now!"

"Totodile," said Totodile, sounded like it is very happy about it.

Misdreavus hits the ground, and the wreckage of the house in confusion. This gave Totodile a chance, Jayden said, "Use water gun."

Totodile launches a water gun, and it struck Misdreavus. Misdreavus is hit hard, and it went down to the ground. It fainted, and this gave Jayden a chance.

After learning how to do this from Kyle, he pulls out a poke ball from his pocket. Presses the button that made it becomes bigger, and he throws it at Misdreavus.

It hit, and Misdreavus went into the poke ball. It shook around a bit, and it beeps several times. Soon it stops, and Jayden walks over to it. Picks up the ball, and said, "Alright, I caught a Misdreavus!"

"Totodile!" said Totodile, sounded glad.

Jayden puts the poke ball into his pocket, and came over to Totodile. Picks it up with his two hands, and said, "And you manage to use water pulse, great job!"

"Totodile," said Totodile, sounded so happy. Jayden moves Totodile, and places it on his left shoulder.

"Let's head back to the Pokemon center," said Jayden, and Totodile agrees. So they headed back to the Pokemon center in the night.

End of Chapter 3

Written by Josephiroth


	4. Chapter 4

The Journey of Johto

Chapter 4

The next day, Jayden and Totodile slept in a bedroom in the Pokemon center. Last night, he caught a Misdreavus. Than he came back to the Pokemon center, and told Nurse Joy that he caught Misdreavus. Joy took Misdreavus's poke ball, and told Jayden that Misdreavus will be feeling better in the morning. And as so, Joy took him to one of the bedrooms. So Jayden and his Totodile spend the night at the Pokemon center.

So in the morning, as Jayden and Totodile slowly woke up. Jayden gets himself ready, and Totodile came onto his shoulder once more. And so, they both left the room and headed back to the front of the Pokemon center.

Seeing Nurse Joy standing behind the counter, Jayden walks up to it. Jayden said, "Morning Nurse Joy."

"Morning Jayden," said Joy, and she pulls out the poke ball. And hands it to Jayden, and said, "Here is your Pokemon."

"Thanks," Jayden said, and he holds the poke ball and throws it. "Come on out, Misdreavus."

Misdreavus came out, and it appears to be alright. It looks at Jayden and Totodile, and said, "Misdreavus."

"Totodile," said Totodile, saying good morning to Misdreavus.

"Morning Misdreavus," said Jayden. Than a thought came to mind, and he turns to look at Nurse Joy. He asks, "Do you know where the poke mart?"

"It is just east of here," said Nurse Joy, "Have a good day."

"Thanks," Jayden said, turning to look at Misdreavus. But Misdreavus isn't there anymore, and he looks around in worry. "Misdreavus, where are you?"

Than a shout from behind scared him and Totodile, "Misdreavus!"

Jayden turns around fast, and Totodile nearly lost its grip on Jayden's shoulder. Jayden asks, "Why did you scare us?"

Misdreavus just laughs and so Jayden returns Misdreavus to its poke ball. He asks out loud, "Why did it do that?"

"Totodile," said Totodile, doesn't know the answer.

"I think your Misdreavus likes to scare someone," said Joy, after seeing this.

"Likes to scare? Oh man," said Jayden, sounded worried. "Now we have to be careful on our travels Totodile, otherwise Misdreavus will scare us."

"Totodile," said Totodile, agreeing with Jayden.

Jayden puts Misdreavus poke ball back into his pocket, and said good bye to Nurse Joy. And as so, he and Totodile left the Pokemon center.

Later, Jayden and Totodile enter a poke mart. Seeing several good items on the shelves, and he pulls out his wallet to make sure how much money he has.

He made sure he had money before leaving home, and he checks the amount. He has fifty dollars and a present from his parents. Since the day before the day he gets his first Pokemon was his birthday. His parents gave him five hundred dollars, for they thought it will help him when he needs to get things from the poke marts. So he has about five hundred and fifty dollars.

So he checks the shelves, as Totodile looks elsewhere as it is still on Jayden's left shoulder. Noticing many interesting things, and Jayden picks up some items. Took two antidotes, two paralyze heal, two potions, and two canisters of water Pokemon food and two canisters of ghost Pokemon food.

He carries the items to the counter, and the person took the items. Scan the prices to bring up the total, and he person said, "The price is one hundred and sixty."

Jayden gave him two hundred, and got forty dollars back. The person puts the items in the bag, and gives it to Jayden. "Thanks," Jayden said, than he notices something behind the seller. Some items that are on sale, and he saw a fishing rod that is on sale. So Jayden asks, "How much for a fishing rod?"

"It is on sale, the price is fifty dollars," said the seller.

Jayden thought it was a reasonable price, and he pulls out his own fifty dollars. He said, "I would like to by a fishing rod please." The seller turns around, and picks up the package. Turns back, and places it on the counter. It is one of those fishing rods that you can take apart and put together. Easily fits into his backpack, so he took the item and places the fifty dollars on the counter.

The seller took it, and said, "Have a good day sir."

"Thanks, and to you too," said Jayden.

"Totodile," said Totodile. And as so, Jayden carries the bag and the package in his hands as he left the store. With Totodile still on his shoulder.

As Jayden and Totodile came outside, north of the city. Jayden sat down, and Totodile gets off of his shoulder. Jayden takes off his backpack, and opens it. He makes room in there, and puts in the package. Noticing some more room and he puts in the Pokemon food canisters. Than puts the healing items in there and his backpack are completely packed.

As he puts it back on his back, he said, "You ready Totodile?" Just than, noticing Totodile isn't there anymore. He asks, "Totodile, where are you?"

"Totodile," said Totodile from far away, and Jayden notices that Totodile is farther ahead.

"Hey wait up," said Jayden, and he rushes up to catch up to his water Pokemon.

When he did, Totodile went back onto his shoulder. And as so, they went on. They know that Violet Town is north, but it will take them a few days to get there.

Later that day, Jayden and his Totodile stops and sat down beside a tree. He let's out his Misdreavus, and Misdreavus tries a couple of times to scare them. Misdreavus loves to do that, and Jayden takes off his backpack.

Opens it, and pulls out two canisters of Pokemon food. One canister for water types, and the other for ghost types.

Misdreavus stops, and came down beside Totodile. Jayden opens the two canisters, and places them in front of the two Pokemon. Totodile took its canister, and sat down. Uses its claws, and pulls out some of the Pokemon food.

Misdreavus pulls out some Pokemon food from its canister of ghost Pokemon food. And both Misdreavus and Totodile are quite happy as they ate there Pokemon food.

Jayden is happy to see his Pokemon happy, and so he reaches into his backpack. Pulls out a bag that holds his food, and when he opens it. He notices that he doesn't have enough that will last all those ways to Violet City. He groaned, and his two Pokemon notices his sad face.

Totodile stands up, and took hold of its canister. Than walks over to Jayden, and holds it to him and said, "Totodile."

Jayden looks at his Totodile, and said, "No thank you Totodile, that is for you."

Totodile still holds it out to him, and said Totodile once more.

"It is alright Totodile, I still have some food for myself," said Jayden, showing Totodile his bag of food. Totodile nods, and sat back down and continues eating. And so, Jayden pulls out a package of crackers and ate a few.

Soon, they are done eating. Jayden puts his bag of food back into his backpack. Both Totodile and Misdreavus are done eating, and Jayden took back their canisters. Seeing that both are only half empty, and he closes the lids on them. Than puts them into his backpack and zips it shut.

Both Misdreavus and Totodile are ready to travel on, but Jayden got a better idea. He said to his two Pokemon, "Totodile and Misdreavus, how about some training?"

They both agreed, and they went away from each other. Jayden already knows what moves Totodile can use, but he pulls out his Pokedex to see what Misdreavus can do. His Pokedex said, "Misdreavus can use growl, psywave, spite, astonish, confuse ray, and screech."

"Wow, good moves," said Jayden. He puts his Pokedex back into his pocket, and looks at his two Pokemon. Than asks, "You two ready?"

"Misdreavus," said Misdreavus.

"Totodile," said Totodile.

"Alright than, Totodile, use water pulse," said Jayden, and Totodile sends a ball of water. Than he said to Misdreavus, "Use psywave to strike through the water pulse." Misdreavus did so, using the psywave and destroyed the water pulse before it could even strike.

"Dodge it Totodile, and than use water gun," said Jayden, and Totodile dodges the psywave attack and launches a blast of water.

"Dodge it Misdreavus, and use astonish," said Jayden, and Misdreavus dodges the water gun. Than went straight at Totodile and uses astonish. Totodile flinched right after.

They trained for a while, and when they stopped. Jayden calls Misdreavus back into the poke ball, and Totodile grips on Jayden's shoulder once more. And as so, Jayden walks on. Carrying the items in the backpack, and Totodile on his left shoulder. They traveled for a while, and as the sun set. They stopped, and Jayden pulls out his sleeping bag. And places his backpack on the ground, and got into his sleeping bag. Soon Jayden is asleep, along with Totodile sleeping beside him.

End of Chapter 4

Written by Josephiroth


	5. Chapter 5

The Journey of Johto

Chapter 5

Two days has gone by, as both Jayden and his Totodile traveled north. Misdreavus stayed into its poke ball, because that Jayden is still kind of spooked when Misdreavus tries to scare him. In the pass two days, they had lunch and trained. During the training, his two Pokemon learned new moves. Totodile learned scary face and ice beam, such lucky surprise for Jayden. Misdreavus learned double-team and mean look, which is very good indeed.

So as he and Totodile walk on, they came to a river. Jayden thought of a good idea, and said, "How about we go fishing?"

"Totodile," said Totodile, agreeing with him. So they went down to the river, and they both sat down. Jayden pulls out the package, and puts the fishing rod together. Soon they are fishing, and they waited for a while.

For an hour, Totodile grows impatient. Begins dancing around, just to stretch its legs. Jayden looks at Totodile, and asks, "Getting bored?"

"Totodile," said Totodile, saying yes.

"Maybe this place isn't a good place to fish," said Jayden, and suddenly he felt a tug on the fishing rod. He stands up, and said, "I got a bite." Holding the fishing rod, and tries to pull the water Pokemon out.

"Totodile," said Totodile, cheering him on as he pulls the Pokemon out.

The Pokemon came out of the water, it was a Magikarp. But there is something different about it; it is yellow instead of red. Both Jayden and Totodile look at it in surprise.

Magikarp let's go of the fishing rod, and tries to hit Jayden. But Jayden manages to get out of its range, and he said, "Totodile, use ice beam."

"Totodile," said Totodile, uses ice beam. Sending a white beam of energy, striking the Magikarp and now it is frozen solid.

"Go poke ball," said Jayden, taking a poke ball out of his pocket and throws it at the frozen yellow Magikarp. The Magikarp went in, and soon it stops beeping. Jayden picks up the poke ball, and instead of saying he caught a Magikarp. For Magikarps are pretty much easy to catch, but difficult when training it when it is a Gyarados. He looks down at his Totodile, and said, "Good shot."

"Totodile," said Totodile, sounded happy.

"Did I just see right, was that the golden Magikarp you just caught?" said someone behind them, and so Jayden and Totodile turned to look. The person is a man with a heavy backpack on his back, and he is walking towards them. He asks again, "Is that the golden Magikarp you caught?"

"Yeah," said Jayden, sounded between happy and confused. He let's Magikarp out, and it is no longer frozen.

The man looks down at it with a smile, and said, "I don't believe it, it is a golden Magikarp." Than he pulls out a poke ball, and said, "Would you trade me that Magikarp for my Pokemon?" He sent the Pokemon out, and it is a big red lizard with one horn on the head, and fire on its tail.

Jayden pulls out his Pokedex, and points it at the Pokemon. The Pokedex said, "Charmeleon, the flame Pokemon. It's easy to spot a Charmeleon's lair in Kanto's rocky mountains: Each one shines with the power of intense starlight due to this Pokemon's fiery tail."

"Whoa, a Charmeleon," Jayden said in surprise. He would gladly trade, but first he asks, "Why do you want the golden Magikarp? Is there something special about it?"

The man tries not to answer that, he takes off his backpack. He said, "I don't want to answer that, but I will up the trade if you don't want the Charmeleon."

"What?" Jayden asks in surprise.

The man opens his backpack, and pulls out two Pokemon eggs. He said, "I will trade you my Charmeleon, and these two Pokemon eggs for that legendary golden Magikarp."

Jayden looks at the two eggs in surprise, one is dark stone color and the other is red and yellow. He said, "You really want this Magikarp. Sure, you can have it." He calls back Magikarp back into the poke ball, and hands it to the man. The man handed him the Charmeleon's poke ball, and the two eggs.

The man said, "You don't know how happy I am to have the golden Magikarp. Thank you," and he just ran off. Soon he is out of sight…

Jayden, Totodile and Charmeleon saw him run off, and Jayden said out loud, "That must be one special Magikarp if he trade me his Charmeleon and two Pokemon eggs."

"Totodile," said Totodile, agree to him. Than turns to look up at Charmeleon, and said, "Totodile."

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, saying hello back.

Jayden looks at Charmeleon, and said, "Welcome to the team Charmeleon."

"Char Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, sounded happy about it.

Jayden looks down at the two Pokemon eggs, and said, "Now where do I put these two eggs? I might have enough room in my backpack for one, but what about the other?" He grabs his backpack, and makes sure there is room in there to put a Pokemon egg in there. He dissembles the fishing rod, and puts it in the backpack, and try to make room. As soon as he sees that there is room, he grabs the red-yellow egg and puts it in there. Than puts the backpack on his back, and picks up the egg.

He looks down at Totodile and Charmeleon, "Well, do you two want to rest in your poke balls?"

Both Charmeleon and Totodile shook their heads, and got either side of him. Jayden asks, "You two want to keep me company as we travel on?" They both nodded, and smiled. "Thanks, well let's get going," he said, and so all three went on. Traveling down the path, heading to Violet City.

A few hours later, they stop for the day in a nice area. A few good things about the area are that there are berries, which made Jayden quite happy. Since he no longer has any food for himself, and he doesn't have any for Charmeleon.

Jayden sat down his backpack, and puts the egg beside. Takes out the other egg, and places it beside it. Than Jayden looks at Charmeleon, and said, "Want to meet another member of our team?"

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, always happy to meet a new friend.

"Totodile toto Totodile," said Totodile, trying to explain to Charmeleon of what is in the poke ball.

Jayden pulls out the poke ball, and throws it. "Go Misdreavus," he said, and Misdreavus came out. When it saw Charmeleon beside Totodile, it came closer to say hello.

"Misdreavus," said Misdreavus, saying hello to Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, saying hello back.

Jayden looks at Misdreavus, and asks, "Have you finally stop trying to scare everyone?"

Misdreavus turns around fast, and screeched. Giving him a sudden fright and he fell down. After that, Misdreavus laughs. Charmeleon rushes over to Jayden, and helps him up.

"Charmeleon?" asked Charmeleon, sounded a bit worried.

Jayden sat up, and looks at Charmeleon. Than said, "I'm alright Charmeleon." Than looks at Misdreavus, and said, "Knew it couldn't be true." Misdreavus still laughs, and soon Jayden, Charmeleon, and Totodile joins in.

After that, Jayden got back up. He looks at Misdreavus, Totodile, and Charmeleon, and asks, "Will you three train as I get some berries for all of us to eat tonight?" Totodile and Misdreavus agree, but Charmeleon shook its head.

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, going towards the bushes and picks some pecha berries.

Jayden looks at Charmeleon in surprise, and asks, "You want to help me pick some berries?"

Charmeleon turns to look at Jayden, smiled and said, "Charmeleon."

"Great," said Jayden, glad for the extra help. Than turns to look at Misdreavus and Totodile, and asks, "Will you two do well in training without me telling what moves for you two to do?"

"Totodile," said Totodile, nodding.

"Misdreavus," said Misdreavus, nodding as well. Than the two Pokemon headed a little farther away, and begins training together.

"Good," said Jayden, and he turns around and helps his new friend Charmeleon in picking some pecha berries.

After a while, both Charmeleon and Jayden got a good haul of pecha berries. And soon after, both Misdreavus and Totodile came over. Before they all started eating, Jayden pulls out the four canisters. Two are empty, and the other two are half full. He handed the half full canisters to Misdreavus and Totodile, with an added bonus of some pecha berries.

"Ah," Jayden said, picking up one of the berries. Took a bite, and enjoys it. Charmeleon takes a pecha berry and eats, and the other two has begun eating their food.

After a while, all four of them are done eating. There are still lots of berries left, and so he filled the four empty canisters of berries. Than puts them into his backpack, and he pulls out the sleeping bag. Than places the backpack beside the two Pokemon eggs, and the sun slowly set.

Jayden looks at his three Pokemon, and said, "We best get some sleep."

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, agreeing with him.

"Totodile," said Totodile, agreeing with him as well.

"Misdreavus," said Misdreavus, sounded like it wants to do more fun. But it too, feels tired.

Jayden got into the sleeping bag, and said good night to his three Pokemon. Totodile lies down beside him; Charmeleon lies down between him and the Pokemon eggs. Misdreavus went and lies down beside Jayden's head, because once it wakes up in the morning. It will do what it loves to do, and so all of them have gone to sleep.

End of Chapter 5

Written by Josephiroth


	6. Chapter 6

The Journey of Johto

Chapter 6

Three days later, they traveled on. They are only a few days away from Violet City, and they did many things in the pass days. When Charmeleon and Totodile trained together, Jayden learns that Charmeleon can do scratch, growl, ember, metal claw, smokescreen, scary face, flamethrower, dig, and iron tail. Now making that trade with that man was more than great.

Than one day, Misdreavus learned Psybeam. And Totodile learns one very useful attack, focus punch.

Than as they traveled, they encounter some trainers and win them all. Jayden ends up needing to use potions on Totodile and Misdreavus. And one poison trainer hurt Charmeleon with a poison attack, and Jayden used an antidote to help the Charmeleon.

Now today, Jayden has one egg in his back while he carries one egg in his hands. Misdreavus in its poke ball, and Charmeleon and Totodile walking on either side of him.

As they walk down the path, having a good time. Jayden notices something in the distance, and he couldn't believe of what he sees. He asks out loud, "Is that a Chikorita I see?"

"Char?" asked Charmeleon, looking down the path.

"Totodile," said Totodile, agreeing after seeing a Chikorita sleeping on the grass in the sunlight.

Jayden looks at his two Pokemon, and said, "Let's go catch a Chikorita." Both Pokemon agrees, and they headed towards the Chikorita.

Jayden whispers to his Pokemon to make sure that Chikorita doesn't hear them. "Charmeleon, it is best that you handle this battle. For you have an advantage over grass types," he said, and Charmeleon nodded.

As soon as they came to a good distance, Jayden said out loud, "Chikorita, we challenge you to a battle."

Chikorita looks at them in surprise, and stood up. It almost looks like it would turn and fled, but it stayed and prepared to fight. But by the looks in the eyes, it looked kind of afraid.

Jayden said, "Go Charmeleon, use dig."

"Char," said Charmeleon, and it went into the ground.

"Chikorita," said Chikorita, looking around in worry. Than it got struck from underneath, and it landed a little farther away. It stood up, and still looks scared.

"Charmeleon, use smokescreen," Jayden said, and Charmeleon breathes out black smoke. Soon Chikorita and Charmeleon couldn't see each other in the smoke. Than Jayden said, "Use scratch," and Charmeleon runs straight in the direction where it last seen.

Charmeleon found Chikorita, and uses scratch. The smoke faded, and Charmeleon stood over Chikorita. Jayden saw this, and holds the egg in one hand. Uses his left hand, and pulls out an empty poke ball. "Go poke ball," said Jayden, throws the poke ball at Chikorita.

It hit the leaf on its head, and it went into the poke ball. It beeps several times, and soon it stops. Jayden walks over to the ball, and Totodile follows behind. Kneels down, and picks up the poke ball. He said out loud, "Alright, I caught a Chikorita!"

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon.

"Totodile," said Totodile.

Jayden puts the poke ball into his pocket, and places it beside the ball that holds Misdreavus. Than he looks at his two Pokemon, and said, "Let's keep traveling, we'll stop for the day at a good place." Both Totodile and Charmeleon nodded, and so they walk on.

Later, they arrived in a good area. They are almost close to Violet City; they'll probably be there tomorrow afternoon. Than they will have a gym battle tomorrow, but they did a lot of training already.

As he recall, the Violet City gym specializes in flying types. The Pokemon that Jayden has are Totodile, Misdreavus, Charmeleon, and Chikorita. A water, ghost, fire and grass types.

After seeing a lot of Pokemon battles on TV, he learns a few things. Flying types are strong against Chikorita, so picking Chikorita against the gym leader is not an option. As he recall, flying types are weak against ice, electric, and rock types. He doesn't have any of those types, but than he realizes that Totodile can use ice beam.

Well he doesn't have to worry about it for now, and so they sat down in a good area. Jayden places the egg beside his backpack, and took out the other egg and puts it beside the other egg.

He than brought out Misdreavus, and she tries to scare Jayden once more. Than he said, "Now we got a new friend, come on out Chikorita."

Chikorita came out, and looks at all the other Pokemon in terrified. Jayden saw this, and said, "It is alright Chikorita, we are your friends."

Chikorita looks up at Jayden, seeing his kind face. Than said, "Chikorita."

"Chikorita, say hello to Totodile, Charmeleon, and Misdreavus," said Jayden. Than said, "And Charmeleon, Totodile, and Misdreavus, say hello to Chikorita."

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon.

"Totodile," said Totodile.

"Misdreavus," said Misdreavus.

"Chikorita," said Chikorita, saying hello back to all three of them.

Jayden said, "And my name is Jayden, nice to meet you Chikorita."

"Chikorita," said Chikorita, saying hello back. Jayden raises his right hand, and went to pet its head. Chikorita flinched, but calms down when he rubs its head.

"You're a nice one," said Jayden, and this seems to make Chikorita smile. Than Jayden suddenly realized, he forgot to get data on Chikorita into his Pokedex.

So he pulls it out of his pocket, and points it at Chikorita. The Pokedex said, "Chikorita, a leaf Pokemon. Chikorita loves the sun and uses the leaf on its head to test the weather."

Chikorita looks at the Pokedex in surprise, and Jayden said, "This is a Pokedex, this helps me learn more about all of you. Now what moves can you do?" Pressing a few buttons…

The Pokedex said, "Chikorita can do tackle, growl, razor leaf, vine whip, and aromatherapy."

"Aromatherapy, wow," said Jayden, sounded surprise. As he recall, aromatherapy can heal your allied Pokemon from any status problems like poison or paralysis. Jayden looks at Chikorita, and said, "It seems you have good moves." He puts the Pokedex back into his pocket, and rubs Chikorita's head.

"Chikorita," said Chikorita, sounded happier and no longer scared.

Jayden grabs his backpack, and pulls out some of the canisters. Yesterday, they came across another berry bush and stocked up on that. Now, Jayden gave everyone some berries. Some to him and each of them have an equal amount of berries each.

"Enjoy your meal everyone," said Jayden, and so they ate there berries. And soon after, Jayden saw the sun set. He gets his sleeping bag out, and gets in. He than said to all the Pokemon, "Best get some sleep, tomorrow is the day we might have a Pokemon battle."

"Chikorita," said Chikorita, coming to lie down beside him.

"Totodile," said Totodile, coming to lie down on the other side.

"Misdreavus," said Misdreavus, lying down beside his head.

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, lying near his head and close to the eggs.

Soon all five of them went to sleep, and they have good dreams for the night.

End of Chapter 6

Written by Josephiroth


	7. Chapter 7

The Journey of Johto

Chapter 7

The next day, Jayden and his Pokemon woke up in the morning. He packed everything up, except one egg that can't fit inside his backpack with the other egg. Misdreavus failed to wake up first and scare them awake.

So before they begin going on to Violet City, he return Misdreavus into its poke ball. Than he looks at the other Pokemon, and asks, "So who would like to rest up in their poke ball?"

"Totodile," said Totodile, shaking its head in saying no.

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, also shaking its head in saying no.

"Chikorita," said Chikorita, also shook its head in saying no.

So Jayden puts his backpack on his back, and took hold of the dark color egg. He than looks at his Pokemon, and asks, "Ready to get going?" All three nodded, and Jayden said, "Let's go." Than they begin walking down the path, heading to Violet City.

Soon they are in Violet City, and as soon as they entered. Chikorita felt scared, and so Jayden puts it into the poke ball. Than he, Totodile and Charmeleon walk on. Jayden thought of stopping at the Pokemon center to get all of his Pokemon healed first. So all of his Pokemon will be ready for the Violet City Gym.

So he and his Pokemon went to the Pokemon center, and soon after his Pokemon are ready for the gym battle. So he and his two Pokemon left the Pokemon center, and headed to the gym.

As soon as they arrived there, he and his two Pokemon went into the building. Jayden sees a counter, and he and his two Pokemon walks up to it.

The man behind it asks, "Are you here for a gym battle young sir?"

"Yes, I and my Pokemon has come to challenge the gym leader," said Jayden, and his Charmeleon and Totodile said their names out loud.

The man picks up the phone, and said, "Sir, you got a challenger here." He waited for a reply, than he said, "Okay sir, he'll come up soon." He puts the phone down, and looks at Jayden. He said, "Go and use the elevator over there," he pointed to the left of the counter. "The arena is at the top floor," he said once more.

"Thanks," said Jayden, and so he and his two Pokemon walk over to the elevator. Went in, and Jayden presses the top floor button. Than they are heading upwards and Jayden still holding on the egg. He looks down at his two Pokemon, and asks, "Are you two ready for your first gym battle?"

"Totodile," said Totodile, sounded happy.

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, and nodded its head.

"Well let's just do our best," said Jayden, and soon they came to a stop. The elevator doors opens, and they both walk out. They see two people, one on the other side of the arena. And one holding two flags, no doubt the man is a referee.

"Hello challenger, I am Falkner, the Violet Gym Leader," said Falkner, the one that is on the other side of the arena.

"My name is Jayden, and I am from New Bark Town. I and my Pokemon has come to challenge you," said Jayden, and his two Pokemon cheered.

Falkner notices what Jayden is holding in his arms, and said, "Maybe you should wait till your egg hatch."

"Don't worry, my Pokemon are waiting to start this battle," said Jayden.

"Very well, and if you win. You'll earn this badge, the Zephyr Badge," said Falkner, holding up the badge for Jayden to see.

"What are the rules?" Jayden asks

"The rules are is two on two," said the referee. "Only the challenger can substitute Pokemon, no time limit."

"Than let's begin, go Noctowl," said Falkner, throwing a poke ball. It bursts open, and an owl like Pokemon came out.

Jayden holds the egg in his right hand, and he pulls out his Pokedex. He points it at the flying Pokemon, and the Pokedex scans it. The Pokedex said, " Noctowl, the owl Pokemon. Even in the minimal levels of light, Noctowl can use its super-sharp eyesight to find objects."

"A Noctowl," said Jayden, he puts the Pokedex back into his pocket. Looks at Charmeleon, and asks, "You ready for this Charmeleon?"

"Char," said Charmeleon, nodding.

"Go Charmeleon," said Jayden, and Charmeleon runs onto the field.

"A fire type," said Falkner.

"Begin," said the referee.

"Noctowl, tackle attack," said Falkner, and Noctowl headed straight towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, use flamethrower," said Jayden, and Charmeleon launches a flamethrower. The flames headed straight towards Noctowl.

"Dodge it Noctowl, and use hypnosis," said Falkner, and Noctowl dodges the flamethrower. Than its forehead begins glowing, and it begins using hypnosis.

"Use smokescreen to stop it," said Jayden, and Charmeleon uses smokescreen. Covering the field, and also stopping the hypnosis attack.

"Oh no, Noctowl use foresight," said Falkner, and Noctowl uses foresight. Now Noctowl sees Charmeleon in the smokescreen, and Falkner said, "Now peck attack." Noctowl headed straight at Charmeleon.

Jayden said, "Use iron tail." Charmeleon's tail begins glowing, and it swings its tail in the smokescreen. Charmeleon struck Noctowl hard, and sending it back.

Noctowl was hit in the head by iron tail, and it landed in front of Falkner. Noctowl fainted, and this surprised Falkner.

"Noctowl is not able to continue, the winner of the first round is Charmeleon," said the referee, and Jayden and Totodile cheers for Charmeleon.

"Return Noctowl," said Falkner, and Noctowl return into his poke ball.

"Way to go Charmeleon," Jayden said.

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, sounded happy.

"It is not over yet Jayden," said Falkner, putting Noctowl's poke ball into his pocket. Pulls out a different poke ball, and throws it. Falkner said, "Let's see if you can handle my best Pokemon, Pidgeot!"

Jayden pulls out his Pokedex, and scans Pidgeot. The Pokedex said, "Pidgeot, the bird Pokemon. Pidgeot commands the winds by whipping them up with its wings, bending even stout trees."

"Another strong flying type," said Jayden, as he puts his Pokedex back into his pocket. He looks at Charmeleon, and asks, "Are you ready to go on?"

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, nodding.

"Totodile," said Totodile, cheering Charmeleon on.

"Continue the match," said the referee.

"Go Pidgeot, use wing attack," said Falkner, and Pidgeot flew straight at Charmeleon with its wings ready to strike.

"Metal claw," said Jayden, and Charmeleon raised its right claw as it begin to glow.

"Use agility," said Falkner, and just before wing attack and metal claw collided. Pidgeot dodges the attack, and it is flying around fast. "Next use air slash," said Falkner, and Pidgeot strikes Charmeleon in back with one glowing wing.

Charmeleon fell down on the front, and slowly got up. Jayden said, "Charmeleon, use smokescreen." Charmeleon uses smokescreen, covering the field in thick smoke once more.

"Use gust, and blow the smokescreen away," said Falkner, and Pidgeot flaps its wings fast. Soon the smokescreen is gone, leaving Charmeleon wide open. "Now use quick attack," said Falkner, and Pidgeot strikes Charmeleon quick and fast.

Charmeleon fell on its back, fainted. The referee sees this, and said, "Charmeleon us unable to continue, the winner of this round is Pidgeot."

"Oh no, Charmeleon return," said Jayden, taking Charmeleon's poke ball and calls Charmeleon into the poke ball. He said to it, "You did your best Charmeleon, take a good rest." He puts the poke ball back into his pocket, beside the two that holds Misdreavus and Chikorita.

He looks down at Totodile, and asks, "You ready Totodile?"

"Totodile," said Totodile, ready to battle.

"Go Totodile," said Jayden, and Totodile runs onto the field.

"Begin the match," said the referee.

"Totodile, use water pulse," said Jayden, and Totodile launches a ball of water right at Pidgeot.

"Agility to dodge it Pidgeot," Falkner said, and Pidgeot dodges the water pulse. "Now use quick attack," said Falkner, and Pidgeot headed straight to Totodile.

"Quick Totodile, use ice beam," said Jayden, and Totodile launches a powerful white color beam right at the oncoming Pidgeot. Striking hard, and Pidgeot became frozen solid.

Pidgeot landed onto the field, fainted in frozen ice. The referee saw this, and said, "Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is Jayden and his Totodile."

"I didn't know that Totodile can use ice beam, I should've known," said Falkner, returning Pidgeot back into the poke ball.

"Way to go Totodile," said Jayden, sounded very glad.

"Totodile," said Totodile, sounded so happy. Just than its body begins glowing, and this surprises Jayden, Falkner and the referee.

"It's evolving," said Falkner, in surprise.

"Evolving," Jayden said in surprise. He never seen a Pokemon evolve, and now he is seeing his Totodile evolving.

Soon the glowing faded, and Totodile is now three feet and seven inches tall. Yellow underbelly, its yaw is yellow too and its spikes are bigger than before. It said, "Croconaw."

Jayden pulls out his Pokedex, and points it at Croconaw. The Pokedex said, "Croconaw, the big jaw Pokemon. Croconaw is the evolve form of Totodile. Croconaw will chomp down and not let go when battling, even if it loses its teeth - which grow back instantly anyway."

Jayden closes the Pokedex, and puts it back into his pocket. He looks at Croconaw, and said, "Sweet, Croconaw you are now stronger than before."

"Croconaw," said Croconaw, and it rushes over to him. Than kept saying its name over and over, sounded very happy.

Falkner walks over, and said, "Congratulations for your win, Jayden and Croconaw. You have earn this, the Zephyr Badge," handing him the badge.

Jayden took, and said, "Alright, we won the Zephyr Badge. Holding the badge up high, and Croconaw cheered.

"You definitely earn that badge Jayden, I hope that you do well in the league," said Falkner.

"Thank you," said Jayden, and he tries to figure of where to put the Zephyr badge.

Just than, Falkner pulls something from his pocket. He said, "Are you in need of a badge case?"

Jayden looks at the case, and he nodded. Falkner handed it to him, and Jayden opens it to see eight slots. He places the Zephyr badge in it, and looks up at Falkner. Jayden said, "Thanks Falkner."

"No problem," said Falkner. Than he turns around, and walks off. Heading towards an elevator that he used to get up here…

Jayden puts the badge case into his pocket, and still holding the Pokemon egg. He and Croconaw use the same elevator they used, and headed back down.

Later, Jayden and Croconaw return to the Pokemon center. Jayden handed Joy his poke ball that holds Charmeleon, and Joy said that Charmeleon will feel better very soon.

So Jayden decided to go phone his parents, to tell them a lot of good news. So he sat down in front of the video phone, sat down the egg on the desk. Than activate the machine, and puts in the phone number.

Soon the screen lights up, and he sees his dad on it. Jayden said, "Hi dad."

"Hello son, where are you phoning from?" Jayden's dad asks him.

"Violet City Pokemon center," said Jayden.

"Ah, have you got your first badge?" his dad asks again.

Jayden pulls out the badge case, and said, "Take a look." He shows him the Zephyr badge.

"Great Jayden, that is great news," said his dad.

Than Jayden's mother came into view, and she asks, "Where is Totodile?"

Jayden moves to the right to show his Pokemon, and said, "My Totodile evolved into a Croconaw."

"Croconaw," said Croconaw, say hello to the two people on screen.

"Wow, your Croconaw looks stronger now," said Jayden's dad. Than a thought came to mind, he asks, "Have you caught yourself some new Pokemon?"

"Yeah, I caught a Misdreavus and a Chikorita," said Jayden, and this surprised his parents. Than Jayden said, "And one time, I caught a golden Magikarp. But I traded it to a man who really wants it, he traded me Charmeleon and gave me two Pokemon eggs."

This made his dad very surprised, and said, "That is an excellent trade, a golden Magikarp is very rare you know. Finding one is almost impossible."

"I just don't understand what is so special about a golden Magikarp," said Jayden, sounded confused.

"Maybe Elm will know, give him a call after this," said his mother.

"What do the two Pokemon eggs look like?" Jayden's dad asks him.

"Here is one," said Jayden, showing him the dark color egg. And said, "And there is one in my backpack, it is red and yellow color."

"Hmm, it almost seems like you got yourself two really special eggs," said his dad. Than he asks, "Best take good care of them. And so, which gym are you going to next?"

"Azalea Gym," said Jayden.

"The bug type gym, I know you'll do well there son," said Jayden's dad.

"Thanks," said Jayden. Than he said, "Well, I best phone Elm than."

"Good luck on your journey, son," said his mother, and she and his dad said goodbye as the screen turns off.

Jayden presses a few buttons, and soon the screen came on. He sees Elm's face, and so he said, "Hi Professor Elm."

"Oh hello Jayden, how are you doing? And how is your Totodile?" Elm asks him.

"I'm doing fine, and Totodile evolved into Croconaw," said Jayden, moving aside for Elm to see Croconaw.

"That is great to hear, and nice to see you too Croconaw," said Elm.

"Croconaw," said Croconaw, saying hello back.

Than Jayden asks, "Um Elm, do you know what is so special about a golden Magikarp?"

"A rare type of Magikarp," said Elm, in surprise. "The golden Magikarp is quite strong, and when it evolves into a Gyarados. It will be a very special Gyarados, and very strong. But there is a difference for it than all the others. Is that it doesn't act atrocious like all Gyarados. It is amazing Pokemon to have." But than a thought came to mind, and he asks, "Don't tell me you caught one did you?"

"I did," said Jayden, sounded confused.

"You did, that's great," said Elm.

"But I traded it," said Jayden, and this surprised Elm. Jayden continues, "The man wanted very much, that he traded me his good Charmeleon and gave me two Pokemon eggs. Do you think that is a good trade?"

"A Charmeleon and two Pokemon eggs, that is a good trade," said Elm. "Well than, I hope that you do well on your journey."

"I also caught two other Pokemon, Misdreavus and Chikorita," Jayden said.

"Wow, that is amazing Jayden. Good for you," Elm said.

Than Jayden asks, "So how is Cyndaquil? Since I learn that someone else came and picked Chikorita as a starter Pokemon. How is Cyndaquil doing?"

Elm said, "Well, Cyndaquil isn't with me anymore. I have given Cyndaquil to a trainer from Kanto, since there are no more beginning trainers to come and get their starters Pokemon."

"Who is the trainer?" Jayden asks.

"You just have to see him yourself, he'll be entering the Silver Conference as well," said Elm.

"Oh, so it is another rival," said Jayden, and Elm nodded.

"Well I best get going, I am in a middle of something," said Elm.

"Oh okay, bye Elm," said Jayden. Than the video phone turns off, and Jayden took the egg and got up. He felt movements in his arms, and thought it was just his tired arms.

He walks up to the counter, and asks, "Is Charmeleon fully healed?"

Joy nodded, and handed him Charmeleon's poke ball. Jayden sent out Charmeleon, and Jayden asks it, "Are you alright Charmeleon?"

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, saying it feels much better.

"Croconaw," said Croconaw, and Charmeleon is surprise to see Croconaw.

"Charmeleon, Totodile evolved into Croconaw," said Jayden. Than he notices that both Croconaw and Charmeleon are the same height.

"Croc," said Croconaw, holding out its right claw.

"Char," said Charmeleon, taking its right claw with its claw and they shook on it. "Charmeleon," it said, congratulating Croconaw.

All of a sudden, the egg in Jayden's hands starts glowing. This surprises everyone, and Jayden kneels down and puts the egg on the floor. Joy rushes from the other side of the counter, to see what will hatch out.

Charmander and Croconaw are on either side of the egg, and they along with Jayden looks down at it. Soon the glowing faded, and there is a dark rock color Pokemon sitting. It has one horn in its head, marking under its eyes, two feet and two little claws. Red underbelly and red eyes, as the eyes opens and looks up at Jayden. It says, "Lar Larvitar."

"Oh my, your egg turns out to be a Larvitar," said Joy, sounded surprise.

"Hello Larvitar," Jayden said in surprise and sounded happy.

"Char," said Charmeleon, smiling at the rock skin Pokemon.

"Croc," said Croconaw, made a little dance.

"Larvitar," said Larvitar, looking up at Jayden with a smile.

Jayden pulls out his Pokedex, and scans Larvitar. The Pokedex said, "Larvitar, a rock skin Pokemon. This Pokemon eats as much soil as it can, then sleeps so it can grow."

Larvitar stood up, and it is about two feet tall. Than when it sees Joy, it went and tries to hide behind Jayden.

Joy saw this, and said, "It seems Larvitar is kind of shy, except seeing the face of its mother."

Jayden looks up at Joy in surprise, and asks, "I am a mom?"

"Yes, usually when a baby Pokemon sees the first person it see after hatching. Its thinks you are its mother," said Joy.

Jayden turns to look at Larvitar, and smiles. He said, "Well Larvitar, welcome to the team."

"Lar," said Larvitar, but than its stomach growled.

"Oh it seems you are hungry," said Jayden, after hearing Larvitar's belly growled. Than he heard two more, and Jayden looks at both Croconaw and Charmeleon.

Charmeleon is looking the other way, and Croconaw has its claws on its belly. Jayden said, "Ah, you two are hungry too." Both Croconaw and Charmeleon nodded.

Jayden picks up Larvitar, and stood back up. Than Joy said, "There is a cafeteria pass those rooms over there, and after that you guys can spend here for the night."

Jayden looks at Nurse Joy, and said, "Thanks." Than looks down at his two Pokemon, than at Larvitar. "Let's go eat," he said, and he walks over to the doors and the two Pokemon followed behind.

They were in the cafeteria, Jayden and his Pokemon enjoys their meals. Chikorita and Misdreavus meet with Larvitar, and surprise to see that Totodile had evolved.

Larvitar was shy of meeting the two Pokemon, and likes Chikorita. But Misdreavus scares it, after Misdreavus scared it for the fun. Jayden wants Misdreavus to stop, for Larvitar is still a young one.

Jayden checks on the other egg, and it is still an egg. He leaves the backpack open, just in case to see if the egg will one day glow in the same way.

After they were filled up, they went into a room. There were four beds, and Jayden puts the backpack beside one bed. Noticing that it is getting dark outside, it is time to go to bed. So he told his Pokemon it is time to sleep for the night, and be ready for tomorrow.

So Jayden lies down on one of the beds, and Larvitar and Chikorita came up to like down beside him. Misdreavus went, and lies down beside his head as usual.

Since both Charmeleon and Croconaw are too big to get on the bed as well. They put there backs against the bed, and soon they all went to sleep.

Now Jayden holds five Pokemon, and has one badge. He now wanders of what will happen tomorrow…

End of Chapter 7

Written by Josephiroth


	8. Chapter 8

The Journey of Johto

Chapter 8

The next day, Jayden and his Pokemon woke up. They got themselves ready to go, but first they stopped in the cafeteria for a morning breakfast.

As soon as they finished eating, Jayden returned Chikorita and Misdreavus into the poke balls. Then he went to do the same for Larvitar, but Larvitar pretty much only stayed in there for a minute.

Now Larvitar is on the same position when Croconaw use to be on when it was a Totodile. So then they went to the front of the Pokemon center, with Larvitar on his shoulder and Charmeleon and Croconaw on either side of him.

When Joy saw them, she asks, "You going to the festival?"

"What festival?" Jayden asks in surprise.

Larvitar asks, "Lar?"

Charmeleon asks, "Char?"

Croconaw asks, "Croc?"

"There is a festival going on in the western part of the city, simple funs and games," said Joy.

All three Pokemon thought it would a fun thing to do, and they all look at Jayden with hopeful eyes. Jayden saw this, and said, "Alright, let's go to the festival." The Pokemon cheered after that, and so they left the center. They headed to the festival…

They are walking down the street, in the rather big festival. He and his Pokemon see a lot of people, and there are many stores around. There are also some games as well, and he and his Pokemon had some fun.

Soon, as they continue to look around. A man is sitting behind a table with a glass tank that holds a Magikarp. He called out to Jayden, "Hey you look like a smart lad, and how you would like to buy a Magikarp?"

Jayden and his Pokemon looks at him with a confused look, Jayden asks, "Why should I buy one when I could just go and catch one?"

"Okay, so not a Magikarp," said the man, and he pulls out a different Pokemon that almost looks like Magikarp but looks different. "How about this rare Feebas, and with some excellent training it will evolve into a Milotic."

Jayden and his Pokemon look at the Pokemon in surprise, and Jayden pulls out his Pokedex and scans it. The Pokedex said, "Magikarp, the fish Pokemon. It is generally regarded as the weakest Pokemon ever. How it has managed to survive is a mystery." After hearing that, Jayden and his Pokemon looks at the seller and the seller looks embarrassed.

Jayden said, "You are trying to trick me into buying a Magikarp. I should go tell Officer Jenny about you."

"Wait," said the seller, looks afraid. Puts down the Magikarp and that it is wrapped to look like a Feebas. He pulls up another makeshift Feebas, and said, "Take this real Feebas for free, and don't tell Officer Jenny of me."

"First, let's make sure you're telling the truth," Jayden said, and points his Pokedex at the Pokemon in the seller hands.

The Pokedex said, "Feebas, the fish Pokemon. Feebas can live anywhere because of its ability to eat anything."

"Good, now that is the real Feebas," said Jayden, and the seller gave him the actual Feebas.

The seller quickly packs up, and has a large bag on his back. He begins running, and soon they no longer see him anymore. Jayden pulls out a poke ball, and touches Feebas with it. Feebas went into the poke ball, and it beeps several times than stops. After that, he puts the poke ball into his pocket. It is beside his other two poke balls, Misdreavus and Chikorita.

So they continue walking on, but just than. "Croc," Croconaw said in surprise, it heard something that sounded familiar.

"What's the matter Croconaw?" Jayden asks his Pokemon.

"Char?" asked Charmeleon.

Larvitar asked, "Lar?"

Just then Croconaw runs off, and Jayden asks, "Where are you going Croconaw?" Than Jayden and Charmeleon follows behind, and Larvitar tries to see where Croconaw is going.

Soon they came upon a big crowd, Jayden caught up to his Croconaw. Jayden asks it, "What is the matter Croconaw?"

Then they heard, "Feraligatr, use ice beam." The voice sounded familiar, and then they heard an ice beam being fired at a Pokemon.

"It is a Pokemon battle," said Jayden, and so he and his Pokemon walk into the crowd. Trying to get through, and when they gotten in front of the crowd. Jayden stares in surprise…

They see Feraligatr beat a Scizor, and Scizor is frozen solid. But who told Feraligatr to use ice beam is the Kanto League winner, Josephiroth.

Josephiroth has blond hair; he wore a white tank top shirt. With a vest over it, the colors on the vest are red, yellow, and black. There are six ultra balls on the vest slots. He has black color bike gloves, black jeans, and black boots. He stands about six feet and three inches, and he looks like a strong trainer.

His Feraligatr is nine feet and seven inches tall, it suppose to be seven feet and seven inches tall. So Jayden watches the Pokemon battle.

"Return Zoc," said the trainer that is facing Josephiroth. He wore a black and white t-shirt with a dark brown jacket over it. Blue jeans, and red shows. He has a black backpack on his back, and he wears glasses. Black hair and he stands about six feet and two inches. Zoc is his Scizor that he called back into the poke ball. He said to his Pokemon, "You did your best Zoc, take a good rest." He puts the poke ball into his pocket, and pulls out another. He said, "Let's see if you can handle my best Pokemon, go Shade!"

He throws the poke ball, and a green Pokemon came out. It stands about two feet and eleven inches, long grass like leaf on its head. Two claws with three leafs on each arm, two leaf shape tails, red-pinkish underbelly and orange color eyes.

Jayden pulls out his Pokedex, and scans it. The Pokedex said, "Grovyle, the wood gecko Pokemon. Grovyle attacks its foe by jumping from branch to branch in the deep jungles."

"A grass type versus a water type," said Jayden, and he and his three Pokemon watches the battle.

"It would be wise of me to switch Pokemon," said Josephiroth. "But I will not, you have the first move."

"Grovyle, use leaf blade," said the trainer, and a Grovyle run straight at Feraligatr with leafs on its arms glowing.

"Going head on once more, well Feraligatr. Use hidden power," Josephiroth said, and Feraligatr uses hidden power. Orbs of energy come out of Feraligatr and then sends it straight at Grovyle. Stopping Grovyle and preventing of it to use the leaf blade attack. Then Josephiroth said, "Seismic Toss." Feraligatr runs at Grovyle, grabs it and jumps high and holds Grovyle tight.

"No Shade," said the trainer. Feraligatr spins around in the air couple of times, than headed straight back down. Getting close to the ground, Feraligatr slams Grovyle into the ground. Grovyle fainted, "No Shade," said the trainer in surprise. Then he calls Shade into its poke ball, and then looks at Josephiroth and Feraligatr. He said, "Thanks for a great battle, but too bad it was so fast."

"No problem, and here is what you get for facing me in a Pokemon battle," said Josephiroth, and the trainer gotten a diamond emblem in front of him.

"Thank you," said the trainer, and so he left. He probably went to go to the Pokemon center.

Josephiroth calls back his Feraligatr, and looks at the crowd. He asks, "So is there any other trainer who would like to have a Pokemon battle against me?"

Several people stick their hands up, wanting to be next. So did Jayden, he really wants to face him. Josephiroth looks at the faces of several trainers, than he spotted Jayden. Seeing Larvitar on his shoulder and the other two Pokemon are on either side of him. So Josephiroth said, "I think I will face you next young one. You and that Larvitar on your shoulder..."

Jayden stares in surprise, and he was glad he got picked to go face him next. He and his two Pokemon rushes to the spot where that trainer that once stood...

Jayden asks, "So how many Pokemon do we use in this battle?"

Josephiroth looks at him, seeing his Pokemon. It seems that Croconaw and Charmeleon are ready to face him, but Larvitar is a young one. So he said, "Two on two will do." He picks an ultra ball from his vest, and throws it. He said, "Go Meganium!"

A big Pokemon came out; it stands about seven feet and eleven inches. Light green body, long neck and tail. Flower like petals around its neck, and green caring eyes. Meganium almost looks like she wanted to give Josephiroth a hug, but seeing everyone watching her. She looks at Jayden, ready to battle.

Jayden pulls out his Pokedex, and scans it. His Pokedex said, "Meganium, an herb Pokemon. Meganium is the final evolve form of Chikorita. Meganium has the ability to bring dead plants and flowers back to life. All it has to do is breathe onto them."

"A grass type," he said, he looks at Charmeleon. Charmeleon nodded, and Jayden said, "Go Charmeleon."

"Char," said Charmeleon, preparing to battle.

"Prepare to loose young one," said Meganium, and this surprised Charmeleon, and Larvitar. But everyone else knows of all of Josephiroth's Pokemon, that they can speak human language.

"Young one, you have the first move," said Josephiroth.

"Charmeleon, use flamethrower," said Jayden, and Charmeleon uses flamethrower.

"Double Team," said Josephiroth, and Meganium makes several copies of herself. The flamethrower struck the original place of where Meganium was, and struck through. It was a copy, and Josephiroth said, "Body slam."

The copies disappeared, and Charmeleon turns too late. Meganium uses body slam, slamming onto Charmeleon hard. As soon after, Meganium gets up and walks off Charmeleon. Charmeleon lies there, fainted.

Jayden stares in surprise, than calls Charmeleon back into its poke ball. He looks at the poke ball, and said, "You deserve a good rest." Than he looks at Croconaw, and asks, "Are you ready to go?"

"Croconaw," said Croconaw, and Croconaw walks onto the battle.

"This is interesting," Josephiroth said, but didn't sound interested.

"I know you, I saw you dance with Feraligatr in Professor Elm's lab," said Meganium, and this surprised Jayden. No wonder Croconaw rushes over here, it knows Feraligatr.

"Well Jayden, you have the first move once more," said Josephiroth.

"Bite attack," Jayden said, and Croconaw went straight at Meganium with jaws wide open.

"Vine whip, grab it and slam it into the ground," said Josephiroth, Meganium uses vine whip. One vine came out from under one of its petals, and went straight at Croconaw. Grabs it in the middle, and lifted it into the air. Then brought it down, slamming Croconaw into the ground. It was a strong move, and Meganium removes her vine.

"The end of the match," said Josephiroth.

But then, Croconaw slowly raises itself up. This surprised him a little, a very strong vine whip and slamming it into the ground wasn't enough.

"Can you go on Croconaw?" Jayden asks, sounded worried.

Croconaw nodded, and Jayden said, "Alright than, use ice beam." Croconaw uses ice beam, sending a white beam right at Meganium. Grass types are also weak against ice attacks.

"Substitute," said Josephiroth, and just then the ice beam collided. Burst and caused smoke to envelop it.

"Great shot Croconaw," said Jayden, but then he saw Meganium at a different position.

"You struck a copy, and now Meganium. Use energy ball," Josephiroth said, and Meganium creates a ball of energy in her mouth. Then fires it and it went and strikes hard on Croconaw.

Croconaw falls backwards, landing on its back fainted. Jayden looks at Croconaw in surprise, and calls it back into the poke ball. He looks at it, and said, "You deserve a good rest Croconaw."

"Now young one, you deserve this," Josephiroth said, and an item appears in front of Jayden. He and Larvitar looks at in surprise, it is a diamond emblem.

Jayden took hold of it, and said, "Thank you Josephiroth." Jayden puts it into his pocket, and he leaves the crowd. From behind him, he heard Josephiroth say another challenge for another trainer. Too bad he couldn't stay to see it; he wants to heal his two Pokemon. So he headed to the Pokemon center…

Later, Jayden and Larvitar came back to the Pokemon center. Than handed Nurse Joy his two poke balls, Charmeleon and Croconaw. Nurse Joy said they'll be ready tonight, and Jayden and Larvitar decided to stay at the Pokemon center for a while.

Just than, nearby he sees the trainer he saw faced Josephiroth before him. So he walks over to him, the trainer sat on a chair, reading a book.

When he looks up, he sees Jayden. He asks, "May I help you?"

"Just came over to say hi," said Jayden.

"Larvitar," said Larvitar, still on Jayden's left shoulder.

"Well hello to you too," said the trainer.

Jayden sat down on a chair, and said, "My name is Jayden, and this is Larvitar."

"My name is Andy, it is nice to meet you two," Andy said, and he puts a book mark in his book. Closed it, and puts it into his big backpack. Andy said, "I am from the Hoenn region, and I came here to face the Johto league. How about you...?"

"I'm from New Bark Town, and I too am facing the Johto League," said Jayden.

"Tell me, have you faced Josephiroth before?" Andy asks him.

"Yeah, just right after you. But I lost," said Jayden.

"Ah, so did me, I wonder if there is a trainer out there that can beat him," said Andy. "Josephiroth beaten my best buddies, and now I am stuck here and waiting for them to be healed."

"He beaten my Croconaw and Charmeleon, and I too have to wait here," said Jayden. "But one day, I will beat him."

"I wonder how many people dream that," said Andy, and so they talk for a while. Soon these two trainers became good friends, as they spoke with each other.

Later, as the sun begins to set, someone came into the Pokemon center. Both Andy and Jayden turned to look who has arrived, and they are surprise to see Josephiroth there.

Josephiroth went up the counter, gave Joy three ultra balls and asked to just heal them. Which will be sometime soon, since those three Pokemon aren't very tired.

Josephiroth turns to go sit down, but than he sees the two trainers he faced before. So he walks towards them, and said, "Hello there, may I sit here to wait for my Pokemon to be fully healed?"

"Okay, sure," said Jayden, looking at Josephiroth in surprise. Josephiroth went and sat down in the chair, and looks at them.

"My name is Andy," said Andy.

"My name is Jayden, it is nice to meet you," said Jayden, still sounded surprise. Larvitar looks at Josephiroth, when he looks at it. Larvitar tries to hide behind Jayden's head, feeling a little shy.

"Hello Andy and Jayden," said Josephiroth. Than he said to Larvitar, "There is no need to be shy Larvitar, there is nothing to fear."

Larvitar heard him, than gets off of Jayden's shoulder and sat down on Jayden's lap. Than Larvitar begins saying Larvitar over and over, seems to be talking to Josephiroth.

"Oh I see, so Jayden is your mother," said Josephiroth.

"I forgot you can understand Pokemon," Jayden said, he did forgotten. Josephiroth explained in the past that he is a God. Understanding them, and what happens when he catches Pokemon.

"It is alright," said Josephiroth. Than he looks at Larvitar, and said, "I too had to take care of young ones. I have a feeling your Larvitar will be strong in the future." Than he turns to look at Andy, and said, "And your Pokemon certainly are strong, it was a fun battle we had."

"Yeah, but it was a fast six on six battle. My Pokemon couldn't take down your Feraligatr," Andy said.

"Ah, but one day you'll become much stronger," said Josephiroth. Than he said to both of them, "You two show promise, and I think you two deserve something better."

This made both Jayden and Andy look at him with a surprise and confuse look. Josephiroth puts his right hand out, and suddenly an orb of light appears in his hand. He said, "Place your hand upon this orb."

Both Jayden and Andy place their hand upon the orb, and Josephiroth said, "Now I grant you two a new useful ability, I hope you two do well." The orb faded, and soon there is nothing in there hands. Both Jayden and Andy look at their palms in surprise wonder.

Jayden turns to look at Josephiroth, and asks, "What did you do?"

"Is it something special?" Larvitar asked, and this made Jayden and Andy look at Larvitar in surprise.

Josephiroth laughs, and said, "I have granted you two the ability to hear of what the Pokemon is speaking. Now you two can understand your Pokemon much clearer."

"This is unbelievable," said Andy, sounded happy, surprise and confused.

"It maybe unbelievable Andy, but it is a very special gift," said Josephiroth. He stands back up, and seems he is about to walk away.

Than Jayden asks, "Why did you give us this special gift?"

"Like I said before, you two show promise. I just hope that you two do well," said Josephiroth.

Than Jayden asks another question, "Um before you go. Can you answer my two questions?"

"Sure," said Josephiroth, and he sat back down.

"What is this promise you speak of?" Jayden asks.

"First in order to answer that, I have to wait," said Josephiroth.

"Like a test," said Andy, now understanding it. Josephiroth nodded, and so Andy said, "You want to see if we are worthy to have this gift."

"If that is so, than I promise you that I will succeed," said Jayden. Than he asks his next question, "How did you and all of your Pokemon became strong so fast? As I recall, you became very strong in just a month. I don't understand how you and the rest of your Pokemon do that."

Josephiroth tries to decide of how to answer that, than he said, "Well how I do that, is that I train all my Pokemon together on my travels."

"You mean you are carrying more than six Pokemon with you at this very moment?" Andy asks in surprise.

"Yes," said Josephiroth, and he pulls the side of his vest to reveal several slots inside that holds many ultra balls.

"But isn't that against the rules?" Jayden asks him.

"I can only use six Pokemon, but I am taking care of all my Pokemon. Like you when your parents take care of your caught Pokemon while you travel around," Josephiroth said. "Since I have no one to take care of my Pokemon, I must do it myself. Pretty much you can only use six Pokemon in Pokemon battles. So I select six Pokemon each day, and only use those six the rest of the day. Pretty much anyone can do this, and I can be with all my Pokemon."

"So I can do this too?" Jayden asks him, and he nodded.

"Do you two want to do what I am doing?" Josephiroth asks them, and they both nodded. "Than please show me your pokedexes," he said, and they both showed him their pokedexes.

Josephiroth took hold of Jayden's Pokedex, and did a little something. Than handed it back to him, and then did the same thing on Andy's Pokedex. Soon he was done…

"What did you do?" Andy asks.

"All I did is cancellation, when you catch a Pokemon. They will not be transported when you only have six," Josephiroth said. "If there are any Pokemon you two have left at home because you only have six, well now you can carry any amount of Pokemon you want. But remember, if you intend to battle. Pick six and stay with those six when you go to a Pokemon battle." He got up, and said, "One day you two, we shall meet once more. Then we will have a much better Pokemon battle. See you two some other time," and he walks away. Headed back to the counter, and picks up his three Pokemon. He left the Pokemon center.

Jayden and Andy look at each other, and Andy got up. He said, "Well, since I am doing what he does. I am going to go get my two Pokemon from home, be right back." He headed to the machine that transport Pokemon, and activates it.

Jayden watches him, than looks down at Larvitar. He asks, "So how do you feel Larvitar?"

"After what has happen mother, I am glad that you can listen to me much clearer," Larvitar said.

"Can you just call me father, I'm not a mother," Jayden asks Larvitar. He than realizes that his Larvitar sounded male, listening to Larvitar's voice.

"Alright father," Larvitar said, and went hugs Jayden's chest.

Soon, Andy came back. He is carrying to poke balls with him. Than he puts them into his pocket, and sat back down. He looks at Jayden, and asks, "So where are you going to next?"

Jayden said, "Azalea Town, to get my next badge."

"So am I," said Andy. "Maybe we should travel together."

"Sure, it is always fun to travel with a friend," said Jayden.

"It is always fun," said Larvitar, sounded happy.

A thought came to mind, and Andy asks, "How come you don't keep your Pokemon in their poke balls?"

"Well I thought that keeping my Pokemon out, they can keep me company as we travel. Traveling alone isn't fun you know," said Jayden, and Larvitar agrees.

"Ah well that is fine," said Andy.

"I have three more Pokemon with me, one of them I think I best keep in there," said Jayden.

"Well we can show each other of our Pokemon tomorrow," said Andy. Than he got up, and said, "I am going to get my Pokemon, and have our late lunch."

"We'll do the same," said Jayden, he got up and Larvitar got onto his left shoulder.

Andy went up to the counter, and picks up his six poke balls. Than Jayden arrives behind him, and got his two poke balls. Andy headed to the cafeteria, and Jayden stayed behind. He let's out his Charmeleon and Croconaw.

"Ah feel much better," said Croconaw, sounded male.

Charmeleon stretches, and looks up at Jayden. Than it asks, "Anything you need friend?" It too sounded male.

"Glad you feel much better Croconaw," said Jayden. "And there is nothing I need Charmeleon, we should go and have our late lunch."

Both Croconaw and Charmeleon look at Jayden in surprise, and Croconaw asks, "When did you start knowing what we say?"

"You must've been acting for quite a while," said Charmeleon.

"Well, you see," Jayden said, he is about to tell them.

"Josephiroth granted him a gift to understand Pokemon speech," said Larvitar, and this surprised them.

So Jayden explains of what has happen since they lost a while ago. Soon both Charmeleon and Croconaw understand, and soon they headed to the cafeteria.

As they are nearing, they could hear Andy talking to one of his Pokemon. "You see guys; the famous Josephiroth has granted me a gift of understanding Pokemon speech. Now we can talk to each other much easier."

As soon as they entered, Jayden and his three Pokemon saw a lot of Pokemon and Andy. Appears that they are the only ones in the room, and so they walk in.

"Hey Andy, so this is all of your Pokemon?" Jayden asks, seeing eight different Pokemon.

"Yeah," said Andy. Than he looks at his Pokemon, he said, "He and I will be traveling together to Azalea Town."

Than that same Grovyle walks forward to greet them, and said, "Well hello Jayden, Charmeleon, Croconaw, and Larvitar. My name is Shade." Shade's voice sounds male.

"Hi Shade," said Jayden, and his Pokemon also said hello. Than Jayden said, "I best bring out my other Pokemon." He takes out three of his poke balls, and sent them out. First is Feebas, than Chikorita, and finally Misdreavus.

As soon after, Jayden explains to them that he and Andy can understand them. It just so happens, that all three of them sound female. Both Chikorita and Feebas like the gift that Josephiroth has given to Jayden. Misdreavus likes it too, and even more when she scares him some more.

So Andy used his Pokedex to scan Jayden's Pokemon, and Jayden did the same. First he starts off with the one that Andy calls Zoc. Zoc stood on two legs, and is about five feet and eleven inches. Two claws with eye shape patterns on each. His Pokedex says, "Scizor, the scissors Pokemon. Scizor intimidates its foes by raising its pincers, which have a distinctive eye-shaped pattern on them."

"Nice to meet you," said Zoc, Zoc sounds male. Jayden said hi back.

Than he points his Pokedex at the one Andy call Terrador, it is two feet and eleven inches tall. It walks on four legs, and is covered in iron like armor. His Pokedex said, "Lairon, the iron armor Pokemon. To bulk up, Lairon digs up and eats iron ore. It also smashes its strong body against others to fight for territory."

"Hello," said Terrador, Terrador sounds male. Jayden said hi back.

Than he points his Pokedex at the one Andy call Matas, it is about three feet and seven inches tall. It has four wings, two on top of two. Red eyes, desert color body, and four legs. The Pokedex said, "Vibrava, the Vibration Pokemon. By using ultrasonic waves and flapping its wings rapidly, Vibrava can cause headaches in some people."

"Hello there," said Matas, than it went back to eating. Vibrava sounds male, and Jayden said hi back.

Than he points his Pokedex at the one Andy calls Gandray, it is about eight feet and ten inches tall. Snake like body, with a sharp tail and two red fangs. Its color is black, with yellow and blue patterns. Its eyes and the side of its sharp tail are red. The Pokedex said, "Seviper, the fang snake Pokemon. Seviper uses rocks to sharpen its tail for battle. Its greatest rival is Zangoose."

"Nice to meet you Jayden," said Gandray, sounded female. Jayden said hi back.

Than he points his Pokedex at the one Andy calls Cyril, it is about three feet and eleven inches tall. White fur walks on four legs, sharp looking tail. Its tail, face, and its nails are dark bluish color. Its eyes are red, and it looks at Jayden with a serious look. The Pokedex said, "Absol, the Disaster Pokemon. When you see Absol, it means that disaster is imminent – so don't stay put. Absol only appears to those it wants to warn."

"Don't worry, there is no disaster," said Cyril, still looks serious and it's sounded male. Jayden said hi back.

Than he pointed the Pokedex at the one Andy calls Fireheart, and Jayden recognizes it to be a Cyndaquil. Andy said he is from Hoenn, and Elm said he gave Cyndaquil to someone from Kanto. So it must mean that Andy caught Cyndaquil in the wild. His Pokedex said, "Cyndaquil, the fire mouse Pokemon. The flames on Cyndaquil's back will burn more brightly if it is startled."

"Hi," said Fireheart, it sounded male. Cyndaquil is about one foot and eight inches tall, and he is just eating his food without looking up. Jayden said hi back.

Than he points the Pokedex at the last of Andy's Pokemon that he calls Brightheart. It is at the same height as Cyndaquil, and has black fur. The Pokedex said, "Poochyena, the bite Pokemon. Poochyena never gives up, chasing down foes until they are utterly exhausted." The image on the Pokedex shows that Poochyena has dark and grey fur.

"Surprise to meet you," said Brightheart, looking at him with a smile. Brightheart sounded female.

Jayden said hi back, and then Andy asks, "So you chose not to nickname your Pokemon?"

"Never thought of it," said Jayden, looking at his Pokemon. Than he said, "But I think they are perfect without a nickname, and it would be easier for me to remember."

"I agree with that, I prefer to be just called Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, and he nodded. All of the rest of Jayden's Pokemon agrees with him.

"You guys are lucky, ever since my trainer caught me. I had to stay with his older sister, and she nicknamed me Brightheart," said Brightheart.

"And I too, Andy's big sister likes our names to be between cool and cute," said Fireheart, he continues eating.

They heard a stomach growl, and they all look at Croconaw. Croconaw has his claws on his stomach and looking down at it with a sad face. He asks, "When are we going to have food?"

"Just give me a minute," said Jayden, and he walks towards the food counter.

"I'll help you," said Charmeleon, coming over to him to help him carry plates of Pokemon food for his friends. Soon all of Jayden's Pokemon is eating their food, and Jayden made a sandwich and sat beside Croconaw and Charmeleon.

Andy sat in his chair; he already had his own lunch. He is waiting for his Pokemon to be done, and he looks at Jayden sitting with his Pokemon. Than he looks at Feebas, she happily eats her Pokemon food.

But there is a question; Feebas can only be found in the rivers in Hoenn and Sinnoh. He looks at Jayden, and asks, "Where did you catch Feebas?"

Jayden took a bite of his sandwich, and looks up at Andy. He said after swallowing, "A man gave her to me right after I found out he is tricking people by selling them Magikarp. He gave me Feebas in hopes of me not telling Officer Jenny, but I was going to tell Jenny because of what he is doing. But as soon after, he fled. I don't know where he went…"

"And he is such a horrible human, I am glad that I am no longer with him," said Feebas, as she happily eats her food.

"Well now you are with good friends," said Chikorita.

"Yeah, we are your friends after all," said Larvitar.

"Well at least that is a good thing," said Andy, and he just listens to his Pokemon eat their food. He looks down, and puts his right hand into his big backpack and pulls out a book. He started reading.

Jayden soon finished his sandwich, and looks at his Pokemon enjoy their food. Than he looks up at Andy, seeing he is reading a book. So Jayden asks, "What are you reading?"

"A book about Pokemon," said Andy, he turns the page. "I am not just a trainer, but I am trying to be a breeder."

"A breeder, sounds interesting," said Jayden; he knows few things about breeders. His mother likes to watch a show on TV about a breeder, and what they do is try to raise Pokemon in a good way. Breeders are similar to trainers, but they don't focus on battling. They focus to make their Pokemon more healthy and great. Not too mention, that some great coordinators are also Pokemon breeders.

Soon all the Pokemon are done eating, and Andy calls back his Pokemon into their poke balls. Jayden would've done the same, but first he went and checks on the red-yellow egg. Andy saw the egg, and he asks, "Where did you get the Pokemon egg?"

"I got it along with Larvitar when he was an egg, and with Charmeleon from a man who really wanted the golden Magikarp," said Jayden.

"Yeah, that man only wanted the strongest Pokemon. So he just trades me and the two eggs to get a rare Magikarp. I bet he thinks that with his kind of training, he would have the strongest Pokemon he will ever have," said Charmeleon, didn't sound so happy about it.

"Well that is one lucky trade," said Andy. Then he puts his backpack on his back, and he yawned. He said, "Well I am tired; see you guys in the morning." He headed to the hallway, and Jayden and his Pokemon said goodnight. Andy walks into one of the rooms that trainers can use to sleep in for the night at the Pokemon center.

So right after, Jayden picks up Feebas. Than they headed to their room and Jayden puts Feebas down on the bed. Than puts his backpack beside the bed, and sat down. Feebas flips, and nearly fell to the floor but Chikorita caught her in using vine whip. Jayden lies down on the bed, and Chikorita puts Feebas beside his right leg. Than she hops up onto the bed, and went to lie down on his chest. Larvitar gets onto the bed, and lies down beside him. Misdreavus went to her original spot where she always relaxes, and that is beside his head. Since there is no room for Croconaw and Charmeleon to get onto the bed, they lied down beside the bed. Charmeleon lies down right beside the backpack, and with his heat it will keep the egg in the backpack nice and warm.

Soon all of them went to sleep, and they will have much more fun tomorrow.

End of Chapter 8

Written by Josephiroth


	9. Chapter 9

The Journey of Johto

Chapter 9

In the morning, Jayden and his Pokemon woke up. Then as he got ready, he put Misdreavus into her poke ball. Along with Feebas in hers and Larvitar decided to stay in the poke ball for today. Charmeleon, Croconaw and Chikorita wanted to stay out of their poke balls.

So when Jayden puts his backpack on his back, Chikorita leaps up and got on Jayden's right shoulder. Then they left the room and he along with Charmeleon and Croconaw headed to the front of the Pokemon center.

On the way there, they see Andy waiting by sitting on a chair. Shade is beside him and Fireheart on his left shoulder. As soon as they saw each other, they said good morning. Then all seven of them left the Pokemon center, and walk to the southern part of the city.

Then they came to a Poke Mart and Andy said he must stop here first. So they went in, and they look around. Jayden grabbed a few items that he may need, but Andy said that he will be getting the medicines for the Pokemon. Then Jayden notices that there is poke balls on sale, and so he replenish his supply on poke balls. He bought himself ten poke balls that he believes he may need, and especially since Jayden and Andy got a special gift from the famous trainer.

So Jayden keeps his six poke balls with the Pokedex in his left pocket, and ten empty poke balls with his badge case in his right pocket.

As soon after, they were done. Andy's backpack holds a lot of medicine and things that helps the Pokemon to heal and when they get sick. They left the poke mart, and headed down the route that leads to Azalea Town.

Later that same day, all seven of them headed down the path. Jayden asks, "Have you ever been into a league before?"

"Once," said Andy.

"It was in Kanto last year," said Shade. "I and my trainer Andy along with the rest of the team went to Kanto, when Andy caught his six Pokemon. He prefers to have us to be with him to enter the Kanto Gyms and leagues. We were magnificent in the gyms," he grins, his face looks full of pride.

"Ah, so you guys were in the Kanto league. Have you faced Josephiroth in that league?" Jayden asks them.

"No," Andy sighed. "We faced a trainer, but he beat us. I and my Pokemon only got up to the top four, so maybe we might win the Johto League. But after the battle against Josephiroth yesterday, I am not so sure."

Jayden decided to change the subject, he asks, "Well besides the league, Andy. Which of your Pokemon are you going to use in facing in each gym?"

"Well back then, we worked hard in facing those gyms," said Andy.

"Ah, but I had beaten two gyms," said Shade, he seems to be boasting with pride.

"Yeah but only against the Pewter and Cerulean City gyms. The Pewter City Gym leader Flint, he uses rock types. And the Cerulean City Gym leader Misty, she uses water types," said Andy.

"So what about the other gyms?" Croconaw asks.

"Terrador beaten the Vermilion City Gym leader, Lt. Surge uses electric types," said Andy, and it seems a wise decision since electric attacks has no effects on a Lairon. "And at Celadon City Gym, my Gandray defeated the gym leader Erica. Who specializes in grass types, so poison types had the advantage. Then at Saffron City Gym, Sabrina was tough. She use psychic types, and her Pokemon was an Alakazam. Cyril beaten it, and it was a good decision since dark types has an advantage on psychic types. At Fuchsia City Gym, Koga the gym leader uses poison types. To beat his poison types, Matas defeated his poison Pokemon. The toughest gym battle we had was against Blaine, the Cinnabar Gym Leader. He uses fire types, and we needed to train a lot to defeat him. Matas was a big help, but Blaine's Magmortar took him down. And the only Pokemon I had that has advantage against it is Terrador, but you know that steel types are weak against fire. It was a double KO, and there was only one Pokemon that Blaine had after the first two. His last was Rhydon, and steel types have advantage on it so Zoc won the battle and we won the badge. Then the last badge I needed to get was the earth badge in Viridian City. The Gym Leader uses ground types, and the only Pokemon I could use that could win were Shade, Terrador, and Zoc."

"And in the end, I have won the battle. Then we gotten the earth badge, all thanks to me," Shade boast, feeling full of pride.

"Wow," Fireheart exclaimed, amazed of how strong Shade is.

"Why do you brag about it? It wasn't just you, it sounds like the rest of the team," said Chikorita, still on Jayden's shoulder.

The Grovyle looks up at her, feels half mad and half embarrass. Then he heard Andy say, "She is right, it wasn't just you. The rest of the team has won the badges."

"Yeah but if I didn't use leaf blade at the end of the match. We would've lost," said Shade.

"But then, the one that told you to do leaf blade would be the trainer," said Charmeleon. "So it was Andy that deserves the credit, telling what you needed to do."

Andy laughs, but then said, "I think my Pokemon deserve lot more credit than me, since they work hard in their training."

"That's cool," said Jayden. "You and your Pokemon worked hard to earn those eight badges. Now for the Johto, how did you win your Zephyr Badge?"

Andy said, "Well, we knew it was a flying type gym. So my best Pokemon for the battle is Terrador. But first we trained for a while in the mountain area, which is where we found Fireheart."

"I was minding my own business when all of a sudden some kind of rock slide was heading down towards me," said Fireheart. "Terrador was the one who saved me from the rock slide."

"Yeah, right after that saves. We had a battle to see if I could capture him, and I seen how strong this little guys fire attacks are. Terrador had a hard time, but in the end I caught him. Now he is with us now, and you're a good friend," said Andy.

"Aw shucks," said Fireheart, feels happy when he heard what Andy said lastly.

When Andy is about to reply, Croconaw spoke out loud, "Look over there."

Both Jayden and Andy look in that direction of where Croconaw was pointing at. They saw a purple and yellow color snake Pokemon, and it is about six feet and seven inches tall. It is asleep, and Jayden pulls out his Pokedex. His Pokedex said, "Ekans, the snake Pokemon. Ekans is sneaky, gaining the advantage in battle by taking its enemies by surprise."

"An Ekans, I want one," Jayden exclaimed, sounded surprise and really wants to catch it.

"Not before I do, Ekans will be a good partner for my Seviper," said Andy.

"But my Croconaw saw it first, I should be the one to try to catch it first," said Jayden, looking at Andy.

He looks back at Jayden, and said, "Yes, but Croconaw doesn't use poke balls and I saw it right after him."

"I still think I should go first," said Jayden.

"And I think I should go first," said Andy, and both of them started arguing.

"Can you two please stop arguing," Charmeleon growled, just wanted them to stop arguing each other.

"Ekans is gone," said Shade, and both trainers' looks to see that Ekans is gone. It must have just fled right after hearing the commotion of their arguing.

"Now look what happened, thanks to you. Ekans fled," Andy yelled, sounded irritated.

"What me? You started the argument," Jayden yelled back, sounded frustrated.

"Can you two please just calm down and be friends again?" Charmeleon asks, looking at them with a worry look.

"Well I am going to go after that Ekans see you later when I have one," said Andy, and he and Shade the Grovyle runs off and headed into the forest.

"Let's go guys, let's try to catch that Ekans first," said Jayden, and Chikorita agrees. Jayden begins running into the bushes with Croconaw beside him, and Charmeleon is running right behind him. They are heading onto a different way than the one Andy took.

An hour went by, and they are getting tired of searching for the Ekans. Chikorita sighed, "I think Andy beat us to the Ekans."

"No way, I know that Ekans is somewhere around here," said Jayden, and he is hoping that Ekans is around here somewhere.

"Jayden, I think Chikorita is right. And look how long we have been out here looking for it," said Charmeleon, looking up at Jayden with a serious look.

"I think both of them are right," said Croconaw, and he sighed in disappointment.

When Jayden looks at all three of his Pokemon, he sighed in disappointment as well. He said, "I guess you three are right, let's go find Andy." He begins walking back, with his Pokemon right beside him.

After a while, as they continue walking. A Pokemon was slithering right in front of them, and all four of them are surprised to see what it is. It was the same Ekans they were searching for, and it appears it hasn't been caught.

Jayden said to it, "I challenge you Ekans." Ekans heard him, and coils up and looks ready to fight. As Jayden recalls, poison types are weak against fighting and ground types. He begins to think of which Pokemon to use and the only Pokemon he has advantage against Ekans is Larvitar. But Larvitar is still young, so he looks down at his Charmeleon. He asks, "Are you ready to handle this, Charmeleon?"

Charmeleon nodded, and walks forward. Then Jayden said, "Go Charmeleon, use iron tail." Charmeleon leaps into the air, and swings his tail. His tail is glowing, and he is about to strike Ekans.

"Ekans," Ekans hissed, and it bites the tail.

"Ayah!" Charmeleon screamed, feeling the pain in his tail.

"Use flamethrower," Jayden exclaimed, and Charmeleon opens his mouth wide and pointed at Ekans. Then breathes out a strong flamethrower, and Ekans let's go of the tail and felt pain all over.

Jayden pulls out his poke ball, and said, "Go poke ball!" He throws it, and the poke ball hits Ekans. Ekans went in, and the poke ball shook around. It beeps several times, and soon it stops. Jayden walks over to the poke ball, and picks it up. He yelled in triumph, "Alright, we caught Ekans."

"Yeah," said his Pokemon, cheering along side him.

"Wait till Andy sees this," said Jayden, smiling.

"Please don't brag it to him Jayden," Chikorita sighed. "Bragging won't get you anywhere but into trouble, just please don't brag."

Jayden turns to look at Chikorita and all three Pokemon are looking at him with a serious look. Jayden said, "Alright, I won't brag about it. But we still should go find him." Jayden puts the caught Ekans into his pocket, beside his other three Pokemon. Then he and his Pokemon begin walking in the forest. Looking for Andy…

As they walk south, they came back to the path. Then as they continue walking, they find Andy sitting by the river. He has his Pokemon out, and so Jayden came downward. Jayden calls out, "Hey Andy."

Andy turns round, and sees Jayden and his three Pokemon coming his way. He said, "Hey Jayden, sorry about the argument while ago. I was acting foolish; your Pokemon saw it first."

Jayden said back, "Well, I am sorry too since we did argued. So you probably hadn't caught Ekans?"

"Nope, how about you?" he asks back.

"Take a look," Jayden said, he pulls out a poke ball. Then out came Ekans, and it looks at him than to Jayden.

"Oh so you found Ekans and caught it, well done," said Andy.

"Well it was just pure luck; we just gave up and were coming to you. Until Ekans just slithers right in front of us," said Jayden.

"I see that you two are talking about me," said Ekans, it sounded female.

"Yes," said Jayden, he kneels down and looks at Ekans more closely. "Well hello Ekans, how do you feel?"

"I feel hurt from the flames, but for a while. Sleeping in that ball of yours was very relaxing, cramp but relaxing," said Ekans. Then a thought came to mind, and she asks, "How do you two understand Pokemon speech? I never have seen a human talk to Pokemon."

"Well Ekans, we were given a gift by Josephiroth," said Andy.

"Who's he?" Ekans asks, sounded confused.

"He is a powerful trainer, and he is a God as well," said Jayden. "He said that I and Andy show promise, and he gave us this gift for something we don't know what he meant."

"It must mean something very special," said Ekans, sounded intrigue. Than she asks, "So who is the one that is my trainer?"

"Jayden is," said Chikorita, pointing her leaf to him.

"Yeah, and so welcome to the team Ekans," said Jayden.

Then Ekans went fast, and coils around him. His arms are stuck to his side, and she squeezed. She then rubs her head to the side of his head, and said, "I am honored my trainer…"

"ACK," Jayden groaned, feeling very tighten by the hug.

Andy begins laughing, and said, "It seems I am the lucky one, if she hugs like that. Then I will be sore every day," he didn't realize that his Seviper. Gandray is thinking of doing the same thing to her trainer.

Ekans didn't realize how tight she is hugging him, so she loosens up. Jayden breathes easily, and Ekans said, "Sorry Jayden, I didn't mean to hurt you," sounded sad.

"It is alright, Ekans," said Jayden, he stands up and stretches his back. Then he looks down at Ekans, and said, "Would you like to meet the rest of the team?" Ekans nodded, and Jayden pulls out three poke balls. Then he throws them, and said, "Come on out Larvitar, Misdreavus, and Feebas."

All three Pokemon came out, and when they saw Ekans between Charmeleon and Chikorita. Misdreavus and Feebas went to say hi, but Larvitar went and hid behind Jayden. Jayden kneels down, and said, "Larvitar, there is nothing to be afraid of. She is a new member of our team."

"Oh," said Larvitar, and he walks around him and walks up to Ekans. Looking up at her, he said, "Hi Ekans."

"And hello to you too, young one," said Ekans, looking down at him with a smile.

Just then, they heard Andy yelled in surprise. They all turned to look, and they see Gandray giving Andy the similar hug like Ekans did. Gandray said, "I have thought to do the same like Ekans, I never gave my trainer a hug before."

Andy said, "I… now wish… that I… haven't said… I was… lucky." He tries to say the words out, taking in each breath as his Seviper tightens her coils around him. Everyone begins laughing, and so did Andy's Pokemon. Gandray lets go, and looks at Andy with happy eyes.

"Well Andy, we each have our own snake Pokemon that gives a wrap attack like hug," said Jayden, and he laughs.

Andy laughs as well, and said, "It is a good thing I didn't catch Ekans, otherwise I will be having two snake hugs instead of one." Everyone laughs, but the ones laugh the loudest is Ekans and Gandray.

Then Andy said, "Well it is time for lunch."

Jayden suddenly realizes, "Oh no, I forgot to get some food for me and my Pokemon."

"Don't worry, I took care of that," said Andy, he walks over to his big backpack. Opens it, and pulls out several canisters that hold different Pokemon food. Then he pulls out a bag full of fruit, and Andy said, "I can't be a breeder if I forgot the most basic rule, to get some Pokemon food and food for you." Jayden sighed in embarrass, Andy is smarter than him but Jayden is faster than him.

Andy opens a few lids, and gave each of his Pokemon the type of food they like. He than handed Jayden some canisters and Jayden opens each one and gives them to his Pokemon. He holds one canister in his hands, it is for poison types. Ekans is a poison type, a snake Pokemon. Jayden thought of feeding her by hand, since she might have a hard time with the canister. So Jayden walks towards her, and opens the canister. He asks, "Are you hungry Ekans?"

"Starving," said Ekans, licks her snake lips. Before Jayden caught her, she was looking for food. Now it has been a while, and she wants to eat a lot.

"Good," said Jayden, smiles as he opens the lid. He kneels down, and pulls out some of the Pokemon food for Ekans.

All of a sudden, he was grabbed tighten. He didn't realize it, when all he could see was darkness.

Ekans grabbed Jayden with her mouth; Jayden's head is in her mouth. She went forward, and got his shoulders into her mouth. She swallows once more and she got up to Jayden's waist. She than lifted him up in the air, and allows the gravity to help her out.

Jayden felt the softness around him, and the tighten pulling downwards. When his waist and legs were lifted into the air, he suddenly realizes what is happening. He begins to thrash, and starts yelling.

Ekans loves the taste, and she continues to lift her head upwards. Opens her mouth wide, and Jayden's lower half falls right into her. Then he went straight downward, and ended up Ekans belly.

Jayden begins thrashing about inside her, trying to find the way out. On the outside, everyone saw this. They rush over, and try to get Ekans to let him out.

Croconaw bites Ekans tail hard, and Ekans opens her mouth wide and screams in pain. Andy plunges his arms into Ekans mouth, and Zoc uses his claws to keep Ekans's mouth opened. And reaches downward and he caught hold of Jayden's foot. "I got him, now pull," Andy yelled, and he begins pulling. Croconaw and Charmeleon grab Ekans's tail, and begins pulling backwards. Chikorita uses her vine whip, and wraps around Andy's waist and begins pulling. Gandray did the same, wraps her sharp tail around Andy's waist around Chikorita's vines and begins pulling.

After a few seconds, Andy, Chikorita and Gandray pull Jayden out of Ekans mouth. They fell backwards, and Ekans, Croconaw and Charmeleon fell backwards. Jayden lies down on the ground; he is covered in saliva and bits of Pokemon food that fell out of the canister when he was pulled in. Jayden has the canister in his right hand and lid in his left, few bits of Pokemon food on him and the rest of it inside Ekans.

Jayden slowly sat up, and asks, "Am I alive?" All of his Pokemon except Ekans rushes towards him, and confirms him that he is and is relieved that he is still alright.

Andy looks at Gandray, and asks, "Can you please have a talk with Ekans?"

Gandray nodded, and slithers up to Ekans, Andy and Zoc walks towards Jayden and his Pokemon. Andy said, "Best get cleaned up Jayden, you don't want to sleep with that entire dribble on you. Do you?"

"Indeed not," said Jayden, he looks at his arms and his clothing. There completely covered in Ekans's saliva and he gets up and walks over to the river.

He was about to take off his clothing, but then he was pushed into the river. He went in, and he came back up. He looks behind him, and he sees Croconaw and Feebas.

Jayden asks, "Want to play with me, both of you?" Croconaw and Feebas nodded, and Croconaw sprays him in the face with water. Feebas swam around them, and they begin to have a bit of fun.

Later, Jayden and his two Pokemon are out of the water. Jayden wore his spare clothing, short pants and a t-shirt. His wet clothing is hanging on a branch to dry up, and he sat down on the grass.

Gandray is still talking with Ekans, Andy's Pokemon are training. Andy is taking out his own sleeping bag. Larvitar, Misdreavus, and Chikorita are playing. Croconaw and Feebas returns into the water to play, and Charmeleon is sitting beside him. Charmeleon doesn't like to play around, but he likes to keep his trainer company.

"Good place, isn't it?" Jayden asks his Charmeleon.

"Yes it is," Charmeleon said, agreeing with him.

"I wonder how everyone felt when I was trapped," Jayden said, remembering the fright of nearly being eaten alive by his newly caught Ekans.

"We were all shocked when we saw Ekans doing that, and we were terribly worried about you," said Charmeleon, looking up at him.

"Well I am glad that they were worried about me," said Jayden. Then a thought came to mind, as he looks at Seviper talk with Ekans. He asks, "I wonder if Andy experiences this when he caught Gandray?"

"He probably didn't, or he would've warned you," Charmeleon said. Then they see both Croconaw and Feebas come out of the water, and went towards them.

Then all of a sudden, from behind them. Someone screamed, "Boo!"

"Ah," Jayden shouted in surprise, and he jumps forward. Charmeleon also jumps forward, didn't expect to hear anyone behind them.

Then that someone begins laughing, and both Jayden and Charmeleon look at who just did that. It was Misdreavus, and she is laughing out loud.

"That was mean Misdreavus," Chikorita growled, coming up to her. She looks at Misdreavus with a mad look.

"Yeah Misdreavus, you shouldn't have done that. You saw what had happened a while ago," Charmeleon growled, standing up and looks like he is about to breathe fire on her.

Misdreavus realizes she did make a mistake, and she came to Jayden. She sighed, "Sorry, I was only having a bit of fun."

"Well scaring him every time is enough, you got to stop doing that," Croconaw growled as he came beside Jayden, and so did Feebas. Larvitar came up to Jayden as well.

"Alright, I won't do it again," said Misdreavus, feeling quite sorry.

Then they see Ekans coming this way, and Gandray and Andy are watching them. Ekans is slithering towards Jayden, and Charmeleon, Croconaw ad Chikorita got in front of him. They are worried, that Ekans might eat him again.

Ekans stops, and looks at Jayden who stood behind the three. She said, "Jayden, I am very sorry what I had did. I was very hungry; I didn't mean to eat you. I'm so very sorry," she lowers her eyes and looks very sad.

Jayden gets up, and gets pass the three Pokemon. Getting in front of Ekans, and kneels down. He puts his right hand on the side of her head, and he said, "Apology accepted, I just hope you won't do that again."

Ekans looks at him, and said, "I won't, I promise I will never do that again." Then she pushes her head against him, and smiles.

"Glad to hear that," Jayden chuckles, he smiles and hugs her. The Pokemon are happy that Ekans promise that she won't do this again.

Ekans moves her coils around him, and hugs back. And this time, she made sure of not hugging him tight. Jayden let's go, and so did Ekans. Jayden stands up, and looks up at the sky. The sky is darkening, so it is close to the time to sleep. He looks at his Pokemon, and said, "I believe it is time to go to sleep."

They nodded, and Jayden walks over to his backpack. Opens it, and he sees the Pokemon egg. It hasn't hatched yet, and so he pulls out his sleeping bag.

When he looks over to Andy, he saw that he is by the tree. He is in his sleeping bag and Gandray the Seviper lies down around him and Fireheart and Brightheart on top of him. He sees Zoc sleeping against the tree, and Shade is sleeping near Andy. Terrador slept on the grass, with Matas on top of him. Cyril lies down near them, and seems not bothered of what is going on.

"Well goodnight Andy," said Jayden, and Andy replies back. Jayden gets into his sleeping bag. Croconaw went and lies down on his left side, and so did Feebas. Charmeleon lies down against the backpack, which Charmeleon lies down between the backpack and Jayden's head. Misdreavus lies down in her usual favorite position, beside Jayden's head. Chikorita lies down on the other side of Jayden, and Larvitar went on top of him. Then Ekans went and coils around them, putting her head near Jayden's head but close to Chikorita.

"Goodnight Croconaw, Misdreavus, Charmeleon, Chikorita, Larvitar, Feebas, and Ekans," said Jayden, and he slowly went to sleep.

"Goodnight Jayden," Croconaw yawned, and so did the rest and they say goodnight to each other. Than they all went to sleep, as the stars appear in the sky.

End of Chapter 9

Written by Josephiroth


	10. Chapter 10

The Journey of Johto

Chapter 10

The next day, they all woke up with sunlight in their eyes. Jayden rubbed his eyes, and slowly sat up. Larvitar rolls downward onto his lap, and Larvitar woke up as well. Larvitar looks up at Jayden, and said, "Good morning papa."

"Good morning Larvitar," said Jayden, and he looks at his Pokemon. Croconaw, Charmeleon, and Chikorita sat up, Feebas sort of made a splashing motion on the ground. Misdreavus slowly rises into the air, and looks at them all. Ekans just raises her head from the ground in a snake motion. Jayden said to them all, "Morning Croconaw, Charmeleon, Misdreavus, Feebas, Chikorita, and Ekans."

"Morning Jayden," said Croconaw and Charmeleon at the same time. All the other said good morning right after, and said it to each other.

Jayden looks over to see if Andy and his Pokemon, and saw them all awake. "Good morning Andy," Jayden said.

Andy got out of his sleeping bag, and looks at them all. He said, "Good morning, had a good sleep?"

"Yeah," said Jayden, as Larvitar got off of him. Jayden slowly gets himself out of his sleeping bag, and wraps it up. He went to check his backpack, and pulls out the red and yellow egg.

Holding it in his hands, and looking at it, it isn't glowing so it isn't time yet. So he places it back down onto the ground, and Charmeleon and Croconaw went to take a closer look at it. Jayden takes his wrapped up sleeping bag, and puts it into his backpack.

Without noticing, Andy and Gandray came over. Seviper looks at Ekans, and they both nodded to each other. Andy saw the Pokemon egg, and he asks, "How long have you had that Pokemon egg?"

Before Jayden could reply, Charmeleon said, "Few days along, before he caught Chikorita. Before Jayden got me, Larvitar and this egg, my original trainer had it for less than a week. He had Larvitar much longer…"

"Very interesting," said Gandray.

"You say few days and a less than a week, maybe your egg is going to hatch soon," said Andy.

"Oh, that sounds good," Jayden said, as he took hold of the egg. Looking at it, and said, "I still wander what is in it."

"What do you hope is in it?" Chikorita asks.

"I want the strongest, the fastest," said Jayden. "Actually I prefer it to be healthy," changing his answer.

"A good answer, because all Pokemon become faster and stronger through good training," said Andy, and he turns around and headed back to his backpack and his other Pokemon. Seviper follows behind, as she looks at her friends.

Jayden puts his egg back into his backpack, and zip it half way. Just to make sure if the egg glows, they'll know it. Jayden looks at his seven Pokemon, and said, "As Josephiroth said before. Choose six Pokemon per day, so other trainers won't know."

The Pokemon nodded, and waited for his choosing. Jayden chose Croconaw, Charmeleon, Misdreavus, Chikorita, Larvitar, and Ekans. So he puts all of his Pokemon into their poke balls, all except three. Misdreavus, Chikorita, and Charmeleon wanted to stay out.

Misdreavus hasn't been out for a while, so she stays out and hovers over Jayden's right shoulder. Jayden puts his backpack on his back, and Chikorita got onto his left shoulder. As soon after, Jayden and Charmeleon walk over to Andy and his Pokemon.

Andy stood beside Shade, his Grovyle. Andy has his backpack on his back, and Fireheart on his right shoulder. The Cyndaquil looks at them, and said good morning to them.

Jayden asks, "Have you chosen your six Pokemon?"

"Yep, as you can see that Shade and Fireheart are among the six I chose," Andy said, and Cyndaquil and Grovyle nodded. Andy asks, "Have you chosen.

"Yes, shall we go on to Azalea Town," Jayden asks, and the Pokemon and Andy nodded. And so, all seven of them walk together. All of them going down the path, it will be a couple of days before they could reach Azalea Town.

Later that day, they got farther down the path. They stopped at a good area for lunch, and both trainers let out all their Pokemon. Andy fed his Pokemon, and Jayden fed his as well. He carefully fed Ekans, and she ate her food. As the Pokemon ate, so did the trainers. Both of them had a sandwich each, with tomatoes, lettuce, and cheese.

As soon after, Andy said, "Let's do some training."

"Why not," Jayden said, after he finished his sandwich. He then asks, "What Pokemon does the Azalea gym leader uses again?"

"Bug types, so the best types to use against bugs are fire, flying, and rock types," said Andy. He looks at his Pokemon, and said, "The Pokemon I am going with is Fireheart, Terrador, and Matas. Which ones are you going to go with?"

"Well all the types I have with me are two water types, a ghost type, grass type, fire type, a poison type and a rock type," said Jayden, looking at his Pokemon. "The best ones to go with are Charmeleon and Larvitar," Jayden said.

"I know those two are good choices, but has Larvitar battled before?" Andy asks him.

"No, not even Chikorita and Feebas. I caught Ekans yesterday, so I haven't trained them to be ready for any battle yet," Jayden said.

"Well today and along the way to the town, you can have better chances at it," said Andy, as he got up. He walks over to his Pokemon, and said, "Alright than, since the gym we're going to uses bug types. I would like Fireheart, Terrador, Matas and Cyril to train today."

Cyndaquil, Lairon, Vibrava and Absol nodded, and they finished their meals quickly then left their group. Jayden saw them walk off to another part, and saw him partnered up Matas with Terrador. And Fireheart is partnered up with Cyril, and they are to train with each other like a tag battle.

Jayden got up, and walks over to his Pokemon. His best choices are Charmeleon and Larvitar; he needs to choose the third. Poison, water, and grass types pretty much have no chance against bug types. So he looks at his Pokemon, and they look at him. He said, "Alright, we're going to train a bit. I would like Charmeleon, Larvitar, Chikorita, and Misdreavus to train for today."

They nodded, and they followed behind Jayden. He headed to one side of the area, and his chosen four followed behind him. They then walk in front of him, and the rest of Jayden's Pokemon came and sat down behind Jayden. He took off his backpack, and sat it down beside Croconaw.

He looks at his four Pokemon, and said, "Well I would like Charmeleon to train with Misdreavus, and Larvitar with Chikorita. Will that be alright?"

"Fine with me," said Misdreavus.

"Alright," said Charmeleon.

"Uh, I never battled before," said Larvitar, looking up at Jayden with a worry look.

"Don't worry Larvitar, I will go easy on you," said Chikorita.

"Wait a second," Jayden said, as he pulls out his Pokedex while the Pokemon looks at him. He said, "I don't know what moves what you can do, Larvitar. With this, it can help us know."

He points it at Larvitar, and presses some buttons. The Pokedex said, "Larvitar can use bite, leer, sandstorm, screech, and rock slide."

Jayden looks at Larvitar, and said, "Nice moves, good indeed."

"I know you say its good, but I never battled before. What if I mess things up?" Larvitar asks, sounded worried about it.

"Don't worry about it Larvitar, it is only training. This helps you get better at when you get into a real battle," said Charmeleon, looking at him.

"Besides Larvitar, if there was going to be a Pokemon battle. I would go with the others, because first things first. We need to build your strength," Jayden said.

Larvitar smiles, and said, "Okay, I'll try."

"That's the spirit," said Chikorita.

"Okay, let's start," said Jayden. Charmeleon and Misdreavus went to one side of the area, while Larvitar went with Chikorita to another side of the area. And soon they started, and Jayden made his neck sore from looking from left to right and right to left just in order to tell them what move to use.

Charmeleon went at Misdreavus with smokescreen, flamethrower, and leer. Since those moves are best against ghost types, and scary face is useless since Misdreavus does that a lot. Misdreavus uses the moves confuse ray, screech, and Psybeam. So far, Misdreavus has the advantage. When Charmeleon uses flamethrower on her, she used psywave to block it instead of attacking.

Now to the right, Larvitar is using the moves bite, leer, and rock slide. It seems Chikorita is good at dodging; she dodged each attack and each falling rock. Jayden wanders why she was scared when he went and caught her. Chikorita uses the moves tackle and growl; she is definitely going easy on Larvitar.

Jayden notices that Larvitar is getting frustrated when Chikorita kept dodging his attacks. That he started glowing for some unknown reason, and he, Chikorita and the rest of the Pokemon saw it.

Several small orbs of light went around Larvitar, and he just stares at Chikorita in concentration. Then they heard Larvitar say, "Hidden Power!" Launching those orbs right at Chikorita, and Chikorita tries to dodge them. But she failed, as she got struck by the hidden power attack.

This surprised them all, and Jayden rushes over to Chikorita to see if she is alright. Chikorita said, "I'm fine, I didn't expect that."

Larvitar rushes over, and said, "Sorry about that Chikorita."

"It is alright Larvitar," said Chikorita. She looks at him with a smile, and said, "That was a good move you performed."

"I don't know what I used," said Larvitar, feeling confused.

"Larvitar, you learned a new move. You've learned hidden power," said Jayden. "That is one good move," and this made Larvitar smile. As he stands up, and said, "You two are done training for today."

As he turns around, he looks at Charmeleon and Misdreavus still battling each other. He, Chikorita and Larvitar headed back to the group. They watch Misdreavus and Charmeleon battle each other; Charmeleon tries to strike her with flamethrower. Misdreavus tries to strike back with Psybeam, and they both dodge each other's attack.

As they continued, Jayden was about to step in and stop the training. But Charmeleon's fangs went on fire, and he went straight at Misdreavus with an attack that could only be called Fire Fang.

This amazed him and the rest of his Pokemon and as Charmeleon went to strike Misdreavus. Misdreavus manages to dodge the attack, by making several copies. That move is no doubt double-team, and this surprise Jayden even more.

As both Pokemon turn to each other and they're about to perform another attack. Jayden said, "That's enough you two, you did very well in your training."

Both Charmeleon and Misdreavus stopped, and turn to look at Jayden. They came over, and Charmeleon asks, "How did we do in our training?"

"You both did great," said Jayden, smiling at them. "Charmeleon, you learned fire fang. And Misdreavus, you just learned double-team. This is one amazing day today."

"We did well alright," said Misdreavus.

"I'll say, and the fire fang I used. My mouth still feels hot," said Charmeleon.

Jayden looks up at the sky, to see that the training took all afternoon. The sun is close to setting, and means that they should go to bed. He said, "Well we're done for today, best stop and get a goodnight rest." They all agreed, and Jayden picks up his backpack and they headed back to see Andy.

Appears that Andy is done, and he is getting his sleeping bag out. He saw them coming in, so he asks, "How did your training go?"

"Good, very good," said Jayden. He looks at his Pokemon, and said, "Larvitar, Charmeleon, and Misdreavus learned new moves."

"Good for you, Fireheart also learned a new move too," said Andy.

"Ah, good things has happened to day a lot," said Jayden, and he sat the backpack back down. Opens it, and pulls out his sleeping bag. He opens it, and got himself in.

Charmeleon went and lies down beside the backpack with the egg in it. Croconaw and Feebas lies down on his left side, Misdreavus lies down in her usual spot. Larvitar went and lies down on top of him and Chikorita on his right side. Ekans coils around them, and they're all about to go to sleep. They all said goodnight to each other, and said goodnight to Andy and his Pokemon. So they all went to sleep, as the sun has just set.

A few days later, Jayden and Andy still traveled south to Azalea Town. Every day, they trained and their Pokemon became stronger. Their Pokemon gotten better with their new moves, and Larvitar became confident that he can handle Pokemon battles.

Today, as they traveled down the path. Jayden has Croconaw beside him, Larvitar on his left shoulder, and Misdreavus floating above his right shoulder. Andy has Brightheart walking beside him, and Fireheart on his shoulder.

Andy has a book in his hands, reading as he walks south. A thought came to mind, as he read one part about ghost Pokemon. He closed it, with his right hand index finger in the book so he wouldn't forget which page he was on. He looks at Misdreavus above Jayden's shoulder, and he asks, "How come Misdreavus hasn't scared you in the past couple of days?"

Jayden looks at Andy with a confuse look, and before he could answer. Misdreavus said, "I stopped, because I scared him right after the incident."

"Why did you want to know?" Jayden asks.

"Well I just read information about ghost Pokemon," said Andy. "For screech Pokemon like Misdreavus, do you know what they used with that necklace?"

"No, I thought it was just part of her," Jayden said.

"Well, you know Misdreavus likes to scare. Well that red necklace absorbs fear, which is why she likes to scare so much. Besides Pokemon food, Misdreavus also eats fear with the use of her necklace," said Andy.

Jayden looks at him in surprise, and said, "I didn't realize that. I didn't know a Pokemon can eat fear, which is new to me."

"Yeah I know that, but I just feel sorry of scaring him all the time," said Misdreavus, looking at Jayden with sad eyes.

Jayden said, "Well you can start doing it again. Even though you stopped now, you should start doing that again."

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him. Larvitar, Jayden, and Croconaw saw her smile. They sort of flinched, for they will be expecting her to scare them sometimes soon. Misdreavus slowly disappear, and this spooks them.

All three of them looks left to right, to see where she goes. Andy went back to his book, without knowing that his two Pokemon were also wandering where Misdreavus went. He opens his book, and notices a shadow over it.

He looks up to see Misdreavus, and she yells, "Boo!" This scares Andy in surprise, as he falls backwards onto his back. His Cyndaquil falls off his shoulder and onto the ground as well.

Misdreavus laughs and they all look at her. Andy said, "Maybe I should've kept my big mouth shut." He sat up, and Fireheart jumps onto his left shoulder to get back in place.

He slowly got up, and he saw something glowing. He said, "Hey, something is glowing in your backpack."

"What?" Jayden asks in surprise, he kneels down. Larvitar jumps off his shoulder, and he takes off his backpack to see the glow. The glow is just like when Larvitar hatched, so he carefully slides his hands into his backpack. He pulls out the egg, and they all look at it.

The glowing of the egg begins to change its shape, and there sitting on the ground is a new born Pokemon. It looks like a small baby bird covered in orange and yellow feathers. Its wings are underdeveloped, but its legs and feet looks well developed. On its head looks like a crest that resembles a flame, and it said, "Torchic." But to them, it asks, "Mama?"

"You got yourself a Torchic," said Andy, looking at it in surprise.

"Hello Torchic," said Jayden.

"Mama," said Torchic, sounded happy as it jumps into his arms.

Jayden notices that Torchic is quite warm, and Jayden said, "Actually call me papa instead of mama. Okay?"

"Papa," Torchic said, sounded happy. It also sounded male, and Jayden puts Torchic down.

He pulls out his Pokedex from his pocket, and points it at Torchic. The Pokedex said, "Torchic, the chick Pokemon. Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug – it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokemon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down."

"Hello Torchic," said Larvitar, coming over to Torchic.

Torchic looks at him with a curious look, looking at him from left to right. Then he notices Croconaw, and walks over to the Pokemon and looks up at him. Croconaw said, "Hi Torchic," Torchic didn't reply. He went and looks at the tail of Croconaw, then the front. Torchic saw Andy, and came over to look at him.

"Very curious are you," said Andy, as Torchic looks at him. Torchic went to look at Cyndaquil, and Poochyena, and lastly Misdreavus. All the others said hello to Torchic, and Torchic went back to Jayden.

"Hello to you all," said Torchic, still sounded happy.

Jayden pulls out a poke ball, an empty one. He said, "Welcome to the team Torchic." Holding the poke ball right in front of the Pokemon, and Torchic looks at it with a confuse look.

"What is that?" Torchic asks, sounded curious of it. Torchic went to take a closer look at the red and white ball, and wanders what it is.

"It is a poke ball," said Andy.

"It is used to keep us Pokemon in, just in case if we need to sleep. It keeps us registered with to our trainer," said Croconaw, and all of them looks at him in surprise. He said, "What? I listened to Professor Elm a lot, had no choice since he talks a lot."

"So interesting, let me try," said Torchic, and it went and sort of pecked at the poke ball.

"Here," said Jayden, after seeing Torchic hit the poke ball several times and not hitting the button. He went and presses the button on Torchic's head, and he glows red and went right into the poke ball. He looks at the poke ball with a smile, and said, "I got myself a Torchic."

"Yes you did," Andy said, as he stands back up. He went and looks into his book, and went to see the map in it. He said, "Well now, we're almost to Azalea Town. Why don't we keep walking, camp somewhere and train once more? And tomorrow morning, we go to town and have our gym battles."

"Good idea," said Jayden, as he puts his poke ball into his pocket. He put it beside the other poke balls that hold Charmeleon, Chikorita, Feebas, and Ekans. He puts his backpack on his back, and Larvitar leaps onto his left shoulder as he did. He looks at Andy, and asks, "Ready to keep going?"

Andy nodded, and so all of them travel on. Jayden has Larvitar above his left shoulder, and Misdreavus floating above his right shoulder, and Croconaw walking right beside him. Andy has Fireheart on his shoulder, and Brightheart walking beside him. They traveled down the path to Azalea Town.

As they came to grassland, they see the town farther away. By the time they would reach the town, it will be late in the night. So they stopped, and both Jayden and Andy took out their sleeping bags.

Andy let's out all of his Pokemon, and so did Jayden. When he let out Torchic, Torchic went to look at all of them. Torchic is very curious of them, looking at Gandray. After her, he looks at Zoc and Shade. After looking at Andy's Pokemon, went to see Charmeleon, Feebas, Ekans, and Chikorita.

They said hello to him, and he said hello to them. Ekans sort of gave him a hug instead of saying hello. They all are happy to see Torchic.

Andy looks at Jayden, and said, "Best finish up some training for tomorrow gym battles."

"Good idea, just going to practice the moves," said Jayden, he looks at his Pokemon. Charmeleon and Larvitar nodded, and they and Jayden walks few feet away from the group. And Andy went to one side of the area with his Vibrava, Lairon, and Cyndaquil.

Jayden looks at Charmeleon, and said, "Let's try out your fire fang."

Charmeleon nodded, and opens his mouth. His fangs went on fire, and ready to strike something. Jayden finds a dead branch on the ground beside a lone tree on the grasslands. He picks it up, and said, "Try to strike this as this falls from the skies." He throws the branch high up into the air.

"To easy," Charmeleon said, as he leaps up into the air as the branch came falling down. Charmeleon struck it hard with fire fang that as soon as he lands back onto the ground. The branch is no longer there, but a pile of ashes falling from his mouth. He spitted out some of the ashes that was in his mouth, and then looks at Jayden.

Jayden looks at Larvitar, and said, "Okay, now let's try rock slide."

Larvitar nodded, and then struck at the ground to left a big rock. Lift it into the air, jumps up and strikes at it to shatter. The rocks came downward, and Charmeleon was in the way. So he dodges the rock slide, and got out of the way.

"Okay, Charmeleon, use iron tail," said Jayden. Charmeleon nodded, and leaps up into the air with his tail glowing. He slams his tail on one of the rocks, and it shatters.

"Good move Charmeleon," said Larvitar.

"Thanks," said Charmeleon.

Jayden said, "That is good, just in case when we have rocks on the field and the opponent uses them for defense." Both of them looks at Jayden, and nodded. "Okay and now. As a surprise attack, Larvitar, use hidden power on all those rocks."

Larvitar nodded, and begins glowing once more with small orbs of light going around him. Then he launches hidden power, hurling those orbs right at those rocks. All those rocks from the previous attack, shatters into several pieces.

Jayden said, "That is good, good attacks. Now we need to work on defenses in case if the gym leader has the advantage." He looks at Charmeleon, and said, "Use smokescreen, and dig right after."

Charmeleon nodded, and breathes out smoke that covered the area. Then as the smoke clears, Charmeleon is gone and in his place is a hole. Near them, the ground cracks and Charmeleon pops out of the ground. He looks at Jayden, and asks, "How was that?"

"That was good, very good use when facing any opponents," said Jayden.

"What defense move should I use in case if I get attacked?" Larvitar asks.

"Well, as I recall the best defense you can use is leer, screech, and sandstorm," said Jayden. He thought over the moves, and said, "Since leer we already know, and screech hurt our ears. How about we go with sandstorm for now?"

"Okay," said Larvitar, and he sends a wave of sand. Causing a small tornado of sand, and it is in the wind. Good move to use on other types that aren't rock or ground, and a good defense as well. Soon it stops, and Larvitar looks up at Jayden and asks, "How was that?"

"That is good too," said Jayden, and Larvitar feels happy about it. He looks at the two Pokemon, and said, "I have a feeling, that tomorrow we are going to get our next badge." Larvitar cheers and Charmeleon just nodded.

"Hey, can I try? Please can I try?" someone asks behind him, and Jayden turns to look. To see Torchic coming over to them, and really wants to try what they are doing.

Jayden asks, "You sure?"

"Yeah, after seeing all those things... I really want to try it out," said Torchic. "And maybe try out this gym battle you say."

"Okay, but first let's see what moves you can do," Jayden said, as he pulls out his Pokedex.

He points it at Torchic, and presses a few buttons. The Pokedex said, "Torchic can use scratch, growl, focus energy, ember, peck, and sand-attack."

"Good moves I see," said Jayden. He closes the Pokedex, and puts it back into his pocket. He looks at Torchic, and said, "Try ember."

Torchic blew out some small embers from his beak, and strikes at one of the cracked rocks nearby. Torchic uses it as the target, instead of hitting someone us. Torchic stops, and looks at Jayden with hopeful eyes.

Jayden said, "Pretty good Torchic, and next up. Try peck." Torchic smiles, and went and starts pecking at the cracked rock. Stops, and looks at Jayden. "Good attacks you have, now let's try your defenses. Try sand-attack," he said.

Torchic begins using sand-attack, sending waves of sands towards the rocks. Using his feet, and sending the waves of sands. Stops, and turns to look at Jayden. Jayden tries to say something, since the sand-attack wasn't pretty good. He said, "Well that is good. Good attacks, but I think. Maybe you shouldn't enter the gym battle tomorrow, with some more training. You will get better for the next gym, but not this gym."

"Awe," said Torchic, sounded sad.

Charmeleon and Larvitar walks up to Torchic, and Charmeleon said, "Hey, don't worry about it. You'll get your chance."

"And during the match, you can help cheer us on," said Larvitar, and Torchic just smiled.

Torchic nodded, and asks, "Okay, how about some more training?"

Jayden notices the sun in the sky, in a few hours it will set. So he said, "Best stop for now. Have our meals now, and go to bed. So we all can be ready for tomorrow." The Pokemon nodded, and they and Jayden headed back to the group.

As soon as they came back, they saw Andy there as well. He was getting some Pokemon food for the Pokemon, and as soon as the Pokemon got their food. Andy handed Jayden a sandwich, and have himself one. Croconaw sat beside him with his food, and so did all the other Pokemon. The only Pokemon that sat beside Andy with their meals are Gandray, Shade, Brightheart and Fireheart.

Andy asks, "How did your training go?"

"Good actually, Larvitar and Charmeleon are ready for the gym," said Jayden.

"Who's going to be your third Pokemon?" Andy asks him.

"I don't know, but what if it is two on two like the last gym? Well if is three on three, I will probably go with Croconaw," said Jayden.

"I am the back-up," said Croconaw, sounded happy about it. Torchic isn't so happy, but he knows that he will get his chance someday.

"Just like before, but this time Larvitar is with us at a gym battle," said Charmeleon. Both Charmeleon and Croconaw look at each other, and they did sort of a high-five.

"Good team," said Andy. As he finishes his sandwich, he said, "Well tomorrow, I and my Pokemon will beat the gym before you."

"No, I think I will beat the gym leader first," said Jayden, and he just finished his sandwich.

"Well then, who every wake up first tomorrow will go first," said Andy, and he got up and went to his sleeping bag.

"Good idea," said Jayden, he too got up and headed to his sleeping bag. He got into his sleeping bag, and said, "Goodnight Andy."

"Goodnight Jayden," said Andy. As the sun about to set, Gandray curls around him. Both Brightheart and Fireheart went and lay down on top of him. Matas and Terrador went and lay down beside Seviper. Shade did so as well, and Cyril and Zoc lay down nearby.

Charmeleon would've went and lay down beside the backpack, but there is no egg to warm up. So he went to lie down near Jayden's head, giving enough room for Misdreavus to get down and lay down beside his right side of Jayden's head. Chikorita went o lay down on his left side, and both Larvitar and Torchic went on to of him. Croconaw and Feebas lay down on his right side, and Ekans curls around them and placing her head in between Charmeleon's head and Chikorita.

They all went to sleep, as the sun had set. The only lights are the stars, the town lights nearby, and Charmeleon's fire on his tail.

End of Chapter 10

Written by Josephiroth


	11. Chapter 11

The Journey of Johto

Chapter 11

The next day, they both woke up about the same time when the sunlight hit their faces. It was a tie, and they put their sleeping bags into their backpacks and put them on their backs. They each chose their six Pokemon they will use today.

Andy chose Fireheart, Matas, Terrador, Shade, Gandray and Zoc. So he calls back his Seviper, Lairon, Vibrava, Scizor, Poochyena and Absol. He has Grovyle beside him and Cyndaquil on his right shoulder.

Jayden chose Charmeleon, Larvitar, Croconaw, Torchic, Misdreavus and Ekans. So he put Feebas, Chikorita, Misdreavus, Ekans, Torchic and Croconaw. Larvitar went onto his left shoulder, and Charmeleon is right beside him.

Since they both woke up at the same time, it was a tie. So Andy thought of a race to the gym, and Jayden agrees to the idea.

So now, all four of them are running down the path with two Pokemon cheering them on from the trainers' shoulders.

As they came into town, they made their way to the gym. They notice some Pokemon around and lying down on the path, so all four of them jumps over them and trying not to hit them.

They both got nearer to the gym, and suddenly Andy trips. Jayden and Charmeleon reaches, and they touch the doors of the gym. He, Charmeleon and Larvitar cheers, and Jayden said, "We got here first."

Andy, Shade and Cyndaquil came up to him. Andy said, "You got lucky, I nearly stepped on a Slowpoke's tail. That's why I tripped, because I didn't want to hurt its tail."

Jayden looks at all those Pokemon lying down beside the walls and the streets, they all look the same. They are large pink creatures which resemble a cross between a salamander and a hippopotamus. Their tails are lighter towards the tip; they have curled ears, and have tan muzzles.

The Pokedex said, "Slowpoke, the dopey Pokemon. Slowpoke is always lost in thought though no one knows what it is pondering."

"The dopey Pokemon...?" Jayden asks in confusion.

Andy looks at Jayden, and said, "Well, since you got here first. You go first."

Jayden open the doors, and he with his two Pokemon walk in. Andy, Cyndaquil and Grovyle followed behind. They see the front desk, and someone sat behind it. They walk up to it, and the person behind the desk asks, "You both here to challenge Bugsy the gym leader?"

"Yes," said all of them. Except the person heard Charmeleon, Cyndaquil, Grovyle and Larvitar spoken their Pokemon names out loud. Both trainers said yes once more right after.

"Okay," the person said, and he went and picks up the phone. He said into the phone, "Sir, two trainers are here to challenge you." Received a reply, and he said back, "Okay sir." He puts the phone down, and looks at the two trainers. He said, "Go through those doors over there," he pointed at the doors nearby. He continues, "The gym leader is waiting for you."

Both Jayden and Andy nodded, and they went to those doors. Open them, and walk through. They both came into a large room, with no ceiling and open sky. In the middle of the room, is a jungle like field.

They see a person on the other side, wearing short pants and a shirt with an explorer's hat. He said, "Hello, my name is Bugsy, and I am the gym leader of the Azalea Town Gym. Which one of you will go first?"

"I will," said Jayden, as he with Larvitar on his shoulder and Charmeleon beside him step forward. He continued, "I am from New Bark Town, and I have come here to challenge you."

"And if you win, you will get this Hive Badge." Holding up the badge to show them, and he then notices Andy just standing nearby with a Cyndaquil on his shoulder and a Grovyle beside him. "There is a bench over there," Bugsy said, pointing a nearby bench that is beside the wall. Andy saw it, and he and Grovyle walks towards it and sat down. Cyndaquil stayed on his shoulder.

They then notice a referee standing against a wall, on the outside of the battlefield. He said to the gym leader and Jayden, "This is a three on three matches, the trainer is allowed to substitute, no time limit."

Jayden thought to himself, "Just like the Violet Gym, except with three Pokemon." He then takes a poke ball out, and out came Torchic. Torchic came right beside him, and Jayden said, "I would like Torchic to watch this gym battle." Bugsy and the referee just agree and they both wander why though. He looks down at Charmeleon, and asks, "You ready Charmeleon?"

"Yes," said Charmeleon, only he and Andy heard him say yes. Only Bugsy and the referee only here Charmeleon say "Charmeleon."

"Let's go," Jayden said, and Charmeleon runs onto the jungle field.

"A fire type, wise choice to use against bug types," said Bugsy, as he pulls out a poke ball. He throws it high into the air, and said, "Go Scyther!"

Came out of the poke ball is a five foot tall Pokemon. It resembles a primarily green, human-sized praying mantis with accents of cream coloration. It has large, blade-like forearms and a pair of cream-colored wings. Its head is reptilian rather than insect shape, with three points, and its feet possess three claws. Jayden pulls out his Pokedex, and it said, "Scyther, the mantis Pokemon. Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokemon's scythes are so effective; they can slice through thick logs in one stroke."

"Cool looking Pokemon," said Jayden, he kept the Pokedex in his hand just in case the next Pokemon is something he hasn't seen before.

"Thanks," said Scyther, hearing him say that. Only Bugsy and the referee heard Scyther say Scyther.

The referee said, "Begin the match."

"Scyther, use agility now," said Bugsy, and Scyther went right at Charmeleon with great speed.

"Smokescreen," said Jayden, and Charmeleon breathes out the smoke to cover the field.

"Use sword dance to blow the smoke away," said Bugsy, and Scyther stops in the middle of the smoke. Crossed its arms, and begins spinning around.

"Dig," said Jayden, and Charmeleon went into the ground.

As the smoke cleared, Scyther stops and its blades shine. Its strength increases from the use of sword dance, and the sight of it scared Torchic a bit. Bugsy and Scyther saw the hole, and Bugsy said, "Be prepared, that Charmeleon can pop out anywhere."

"I know," said Scyther, of course Bugsy and the referee only heard it say Scyther.

The ground under Scyther cracked, and it, Bugsy and Jayden saw it. Bugsy said, "Dodge it, and use slash!"

"Fire fang," Jayden said, and as Charmeleon pop out of the ground and Scyther leaps back. Charmeleon went at Scyther with his fangs on fire, and as Scyther about to use slash. Charmeleon bit onto Scyther's left arm and from the flames on the fangs. Caused great damage on Scyther, and Scyther yells in surprise.

"Knock off Charmeleon quick, and use double hit," said Bugsy. Scyther manages to get Charmeleon off, and leaps backwards. Then leaps forward, going to strike Charmeleon with double hit...

"Flamethrower," said Jayden, and Charmeleon breathes out flamethrower from his mouth. The flames went and engulf Scyther, and Scyther gotten serious damage. But then Scyther came out of it with burn marks, and strikes at Charmeleon with its blades twice that look like it hit once.

Charmeleon went backwards, and Scyther leaps back as well. The Scyther must be really strong, for Charmeleon feels tired and Scyther is hurt from the flames. Bugsy said, "Double-Team!" Scyther went and made two copies of it, only one of them is the real one.

Jayden and Charmeleon try to figure out which one is the real one, and so Jayden said, "Use smokescreen." Charmeleon breathes out smoke once more, covering the field in smoke.

"Sword dance once more," said Bugsy, and the Scyther in the smoke uses sword dance once more.

As the smoke blows away, Jayden said, "Flamethrower." As Scyther blew away the smoke while twirling around in use of sword dance, Charmeleon uses flamethrower. The flamethrower headed straight at Scyther, and once more Scyther is struck by the flames.

As soon as Scyther stops twirling, the smoke is gone and so are the flames. Scyther falls to the ground, fainted. Bugsy looks at Scyther in surprise, and the referee said, "Scyther is unable to battle, round one goes to Charmeleon." Bugsy calls Scyther back into the poke ball, puts it in his pocket and pulled out another one.

"Yeah, way to go Charmeleon," Jayden said, and both Larvitar and Torchic applauded to Charmeleon.

Charmeleon turns to look at them, and said, "Thanks."

"Let's see if you can handle my next Pokemon," said Bugsy, he throws the poke ball high into the air.

Out came a three foot tall flying Pokemon. It mostly resembles a bipedal wasp; however it only has four legs instead of six. Its head is round with a slightly pointed mouth, with large, shiny red eyes, and antennae in the shape of the number seven. Its legs are connected to its body by its thorax, and the first two are tipped with long, conical stingers. Its other two legs are long, segmented and insectoid in shape. It has rounded veined wings, and another stinger on its striped abdomen.

Jayden uses his Pokedex, it said, "Beedrill, the poison bee Pokemon. A Beedrill is extremely territorial. For safety reasons, no one should ever approach its nest. If angered, they will attack in a swarm."

"Sounds like one I don't want to face," said Torchic, after hearing what the Pokedex said.

Jayden looks at Charmeleon, and asks, "Are you okay to continue?"

Charmeleon turns to look at him, sounded tired as he said, "I can still continue."

Jayden shook his head, and said, "You best take a rest." He pulls out the poke ball, and calls back Charmeleon into the poke ball. Putting the poke ball back into his pocket, and he looks at Larvitar. He asks, "You ready?"

"Yes I am," said Larvitar, and Larvitar leaps off his shoulder and came onto the field.

"Good choice," said Bugsy.

"Begin round two," said the referee.

"Go Beedrill, use twin needle attack," said Bugsy, and Beedrill went at Larvitar with its two stingers.

"Dodge it," said Jayden, and Larvitar tries to dodge each stinger. Beedrill went left right, left right. Then it uses the stinger on its abdomen, it too went left and right. Larvitar is having a hard time dodging the attack, and Jayden gotten a good idea. He said, "Use sandstorm."

Larvitar leaps backwards, and begins making a storm of sand. Hurling at the oncoming Beedrill and it got caught in a small tornado of sand.

"Get out of there through the top with agility," said Bugsy, and so Beedrill tries to get out of the sandstorm.

"Rock slide," Jayden said, and Larvitar rips a large rock from the ground. Hurls it into the air, and quickly struck it to shatter into smaller rocks. The rocks went high into the air, then came plummeting down towards the sandstorm.

The Beedrill is focusing too much on trying to get out of the sandstorm, that it didn't notice the oncoming rocks. Striking Beedrill several times, and it falls to the ground in the middle of the sandstorm.

As the sands stop, they see Beedrill on the ground and in the middle of rocks, fainted. The referee said, "Beedrill is unable to battle, this round goes to Larvitar!"

"Good job Larvitar!" Jayden shouted.

"Way to go," said Torchic.

Larvitar turns to look at them and smiles, he said, "Thanks guys."

"Return Beedrill," said Bugsy, and Beedrill returned into the poke ball. Bugsy puts it into his pocket, and pulls out another one. He said, "Now for the final round, go Butterfree!" Throws the poke ball, and out came the next Pokemon.

The next pokemon resembles a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly. Just like Beedrill, it too only has four legs, but Butterfree's are a pale blue color. It has a nose-like structure which is a similar color. Butterfree's body's coloration is a darker purple-blue. It has large veined wings which are white with black markings. It has large compound eyes that are reddish color. Butterfree's wings are covered in fine scales, and its legs are covered in fine hairs.

Jayden points his Pokedex at it, and it said, "Butterfree, the butterfly Pokemon. The scales covering its wings help it to shed water."

"Not a lot of information on it," said Jayden. Then he closed it, and puts it back into his pocket. He looks at Larvitar, and asks, "Are you still able to battle?"

"You know it," said Larvitar, and Jayden nodded.

"Alright," said Jayden.

"Begin the third round," said the referee.

"Go Butterfree, use stun spore," Bugsy said, and Butterfree flew towards Larvitar with yellow powder falling from its wings.

Jayden saw that move on TV before, and knows if Larvitar gets hit by it he'll be paralyzed. He said, "Sandstorm." Larvitar uses sandstorm once more, blowing away the stun spore and got Butterfree stuck in it.

"Use whirlwind to blow it away," said Bugsy, and Butterfree flaps its wings hard and fast. Butterfree stops the sandstorm, and no longer trapped in it. Bugsy continued, "Psybeam!" Butterfree launches beams from its eyes, and they headed straight at Larvitar.

"Dodge it and use rock slide," said Jayden, and Larvitar jumps out of the way of the Psybeam. Then Larvitar did the same way he did last time with rock slide, and the rocks are heading straight at Butterfree.

"Dodge them all, and use silver wind," said Bugsy, and Butterfree dodges each one. Then flaps its wings some more, sending blades of wind right at Larvitar that glowed like silver.

"Quick, dodge it," said Jayden. But it was too late; Larvitar got struck by the attack. Larvitar falls on its back, and slowly got up. Bug type attacks hardly damages rock and ground types, but this Butterfree is strong. Jayden said, "Use hidden power."

Larvitar begins glowing, and orbs appear around him. Then he hurls it right at Butterfree. Butterfree gotten damage by it, and it was a strong attack. Butterfree falls to the ground, but then got back into the air right after.

Both Jayden and Larvitar looks at Butterfree with a surprise look, Butterfree is stronger then they thought. Bugsy smirked, and said, "Solarbeam!"

"What?" Jayden asks in surprise. Seeing it pulls in sunlight into its glowing wings. Jayden said, "Use rock slide." Larvitar uses rock slide once more, sending more rocks right at Butterfree.

"Fire," said Bugsy, and Butterfree use Solarbeam. The beam went from its mouth, striking through the rocks, and hitting Larvitar. As the beam ended, Larvitar is lying on the ground.

"Larvitar!" said both Jayden and Torchic in surprise.

"It appears that Larvitar is unable…" the referee said, but then they all see Larvitar slowly getting up from the strong attack.

"Impossible," said Bugsy, sounded surprise.

"Didn't expect that," said Andy, still sitting on the bench.

Jayden raises the poke ball, and said, "Return Lar – huh?" Just as he said that, Larvitar stood straight up and just started glowing. Larvitar grew up to three feet and eleven inches tall.

"What is happening?" Torchic asks in surprise.

"Larvitar is evolving," Jayden said in surprise, and he outs the poke ball away and pulls out his Pokedex. The glow faded, and Larvitar looks different then before. Larvitar is now a new Pokemon, somewhat large Pokemon that is encased inside a thick shell made of grayish-blue rock. He has several spikes and holes for eyes and what appear to be eyebrows, but are actually triangular openings. His arms and legs are gone, and he obviously looks strong.

He pointed it at the Pokemon, and the Pokedex said, "Pupitar, the hard shell Pokemon. Pupitar is encased in a nearly indestructible shell and has enough power to topple a mountain."

"That's a lot of power," Jayden said in surprise. He closes his Pokedex, and puts it away.

"I refuse to give up," said Pupitar, but only Bugsy and the referee heard him say Pupitar.

"Continue the match," said the referee.

"Okay Pupitar, use sandstorm," Jayden said, and Pupitar whips out a strong sandstorm so quick. That the Butterfree is now stuck in a tornado of sand…

Bugsy said, "Use whirlwind, quick!" Butterfree uses whirlwind once more, getting rid of the sandstorm.

Suddenly Pupitar has small stones going around him, and Jayden and Torchic looks at him in surprise. Jayden asks in surprise, "What's going on?"

"Pupitar is using stone edge," Andy said, he too is surprise. "It's a strong rock type attack, I'm very surprise Pupitar is using it."

"Stone Edge!" shouted Pupitar, hurling those stones right at Butterfree. Butterfree gotten hit by all those stones and since it is a strong rock type attack. It falls to the ground, fainted.

"Oh no," said Bugsy, sounded very surprise. He calls back his Pokemon, and said, "You did your best, you deserve a good rest."

"You won the battle, Pupitar," said Jayden, and Pupitar came over while hopping. Jayden came over to Pupitar, and Pupitar leaps high up into his arms. Jayden didn't expect, but from the weight of Pupitar has gotten. He falls down on his butt, and looks at Pupitar.

"Thanks papa," said Larvitar, sounded very happy.

Jayden notices that he is pretty much only five inches taller then Pupitar. He said, "You don't have to keep calling me papa you know."

"I don't care papa, I prefer to call you papa," said Pupitar.

"Alright then," Jayden said, smiling at Pupitar. "You evolved into Pupitar, and also learned a new move. That is amazing."

"Thanks papa," said Pupitar.

Torchic came over, and said, "Way to go Larvitar, I mean Pupitar. You won the match after getting struck by that blast."

"Yeah, I know," said Pupitar. Pupitar got off of Jayden, and Jayden got up.

Bugsy walks over, and stood about one foot away from Jayden. He said, "Well done Jayden, that was a good battle. And you deserve this, the Hive Badge," holding the badge in his right hand.

"Thanks," said Jayden, as he took the badge. He holds it high into the air, and said, "Alright, I got the Hive Badge!" Both Torchic and Pupitar cheers right after. Jayden then pulls out his badge case, and puts the Hive Badge in the slot beside the Zephyr Badge. He then puts the badge case back into his pocket.

"That was a good battle indeed," said Andy. He came over, with his Cyndaquil on his left shoulder, and Grovyle beside him.

Bugsy looks at him, and asks, "I know you want to have a gym battle now, but can you wait till later today? I need to get my Pokemon healed at the Pokemon center."

"Okay," said Andy. He looks at Jayden, and said, "We could use that time to do a bit of shopping in the poke mart, to get supplies on things we need."

"Good idea," said Jayden, he notices that Pupitar is trying to get onto his shoulder. He looks down at him, and said, "I don't think you can get onto my shoulder now, Pupitar." He pulls out his poke ball, and asks, "How about you take a rest in your poke ball?" Pupitar nodded, and Jayden calls Pupitar back into the ball. He looks at Torchic, and asks, "How about you?" Torchic nodded, since Torchic cannot grip onto his shoulder. So Jayden calls Torchic back into his poke ball, and puts the poke ball beside the rest.

"You two are planning to get some items?" Bugsy asks them, and both of them nodded. "Than maybe you should check out Kurt's place, he makes different kinds of poke balls. Maybe you both will be interested in them."

"Different kinds, that does sound interesting," said Jayden.

"Yeah, do you know where Kurt lives?" Andy asks Bugsy.

"He lives on the other side of Town see you both later," said Bugsy, and the group turn to leave. But then Bugsy quickly said, "I don't know if you know. But be careful walking around the Slowpokes out there, people take it quite seriously if you step on their tails by accident."

Both Andy and Jayden looks at each other with a confuse look, and Andy asks, "Why is Slowpoke so important in this town?"

"Well in legend long ago, Slowpoke can somehow bring rain to help the lands. So everyone around here respects and love the Slowpoke," said Bugsy, and soon he left. He went through the doors where he came from.

"A dopey Pokemon can bring rain here?" Jayden asks Andy with a confuse look.

"Never heard of it before," said Andy. "But best heed the advice, we don't want to get chase out of town."

"Yeah," said Fireheart, and as so. They left the room, soon left the gym. There next stop, is Kurt's place.

On their way to Kurt's place, Jayden thought of leaving his Pupitar and Charmeleon in the Pokemon center so they can get healed. Andy said it was a good idea, so first they gone to the Pokemon center.

As they are inside the Pokemon center, Jayden stood at the counter. He looks at Nurse Joy, and asks, "Can you heal my two Pokemon please?" Jayden holds the two poke balls in his hands, the ones that hold Pupitar and Charmeleon.

"Sure thing," said Nurse Joy, taking his poke balls. She puts them in a scanner to see what they hold, and what is needed. As soon as she saw the results, she said, "All they need is a good rest, just leave them here. And later, they will be all better."

"Okay," said Jayden.

Andy said, "Let's go see what poke balls Kurt have." Jayden nodded, and as they turn to go.

Nurse Joy spoke out, "You both are going to go see Kurt?" Andy and Jayden nodded, and Nurse Joy continue saying, "Kurt is having a good deal. Usually trainers bring him apricorns that he will turn them into poke balls. But since two days ago, he was running out of money and he was having much harder time."

"What did he do? You say he is selling items, but then you said trainers bring different apricorns for it," Jayden asks her. Jayden, Andy, and Grovyle turn to look at her.

"Just two days ago, who happened to arrive was Josephiroth," she said, and both trainers look at her in surprise. "He visited Kurt, and learned his little problem. So he helped him out, giving him few diamonds, and several different kinds of apricorns. A thought of making several different kinds of poke balls, and he can sell them to trainers who come without any apricorns."

"It appears that Josephiroth came here way before us, and helped anyone who is needed," said Andy. He asks, "What did Josephiroth get in return?"

"We don't know, maybe every year when he comes to Kurt. He gets one for free everyday," said Nurse Joy. "You two have a good time," the two trainers nodded. Jayden and Andy left the Pokemon center, and Andy still has Cyndaquil on his shoulder and Grovyle beside him.

Soon they arrive in front of a house, and they walk up to the door. Jayden knocks on the door, and a minute later. The door opens to an old man, and he asks, "Are you two here to get some poke balls?" Both trainers nodded, and he continued, "Come right in, and follow me."

The old man allows them in, and they followed behind him through the hall. Soon the old man led him to a room that do doubt is where he makes them. They saw several baskets full of different kinds of apricorns, there are pink, red, green, blue, yellow, black, and white.

Andy asks, "You make these apricorns into poke balls?"

"Yep, I am the great Kurt after all," said the old man, he is proud of himself. Then he points his hand at a shelf, "There are several already made."

"Wow," Jayden said, looking at the different varieties. One ball is pink on top instead of red, with a pink heart in the middle. One beside it has yellow on top and black at the middle top of it, with a red V in the middle. The third one is green on top, with red triangular indents and a yellow circle in the middle. The fourth has two colors on top, red in the middle and blue on the sides and three yellow lines in the middle going from up to down. The fifth has two colors on top as well, blue on the left side and black on the right and a yellow moon shape on top. The sixth is black on top with four blue bulges, two big ones on the side and two small ones in the middle. And the last one is red on top, with two yellow circles on the sides, and a yellow lightning bolt on the front.

"Those look cool," said Andy. Both Cyndaquil and Grovyle are amazed of what these ones look like.

"They are indeed, and each one is used for different things," Kurt said. He walks over to the shelf, and picks up the one with the yellow lightning bolt on it. "For example, this ball is made from a white apricorn. This is called a Fast Ball; it is used on Pokemon who are intending to escape."

"That one will useful to use on some Pokemon," Andy said.

Kurt placed the ball back down, and picks up the one with blue bulges. "This is a Heavy Ball, made from a black apricorn. It is used to catch big and heavy Pokemon," Kurt said.

"Those can be used to catch Onix or a Rhyhorn right?" Jayden asks, and Kurt nodded.

He places it back down, and picks up the one with the moon shape. He said, "This is made from a yellow apricorn. It is called the Moon Ball; it is used to catch Pokemon that would evolve with a moon stone."

"A good use to catch Clefairy or a Jigglypuff," said Andy, and Kurt nodded.

He places it back down, and picks up the one with the blue sides. He said, "This is made from blue apricorns, it is called a Lure Ball. It is good use to catch water type Pokemon."

"Cool," said Jayden.

Kurt puts it back down, and picks up that is green on top with the red triangular and yellow circles in the middle. He said, "This is made from a green apricorn, it is called Friend Ball. The Pokemon you catch with this will be more attached to you."

Jayden said, "So any Pokemon we catch with it, it becomes friendlier." Kurt nodded.

"Good use on Pokemon like Gyarados," he said, he puts the ball down and picks up the one with the red V. He said, "This is made from red apricorn, it is called a Level Ball. The best use for this is to catch a Pokemon that is lower leveled then your Pokemon you used against it."

"So if I used Shade on a Pokemon like a Poliwag, I will have a chance to catch it with a Level ball," Andy said, and Kurt nodded.

He puts it back down, and picks up the pink one. He said, "This is made from the pink apricorn, called the Love Ball. It used to catch a Pokemon that is opposite gender of your Pokemon you used against it."

"So If I used Shade on a Pokemon that is female, it has better chance," Andy asks, and Kurt nodded.

"The only way you can tell if the Pokemon is the opposite gender, is by use of attract or captivate. Unless you have good eye sight, to spot the difference," Kurt said.

"How much do they each cost?" Jayden asks him.

"About ten dollars each," said Kurt, better price then poke balls.

Jayden checks his wallet, to see if he has enough money. He has enough, and he said, "I like to get one of each."

"Ah, that is good," Kurt said, as he takes each one from the shelf. Pulls out a bag he had nearby, and puts one of each inside it. He holds it in his right hand, and Jayden handed him seventy dollars and gotten those seven balls. Jayden took each one, and puts them into his right pocket beside his other poke balls. He doesn't need the bag, so he handed it back.

"Oh I don't know how many I should buy," said Andy, looking at them all. "It is so hard; there are a lot of Pokemon to catch with these beauties."

"Take your time," Kurt said. There are several more on the shelf.

Fireheart said, "How about just get one of each? Like Jayden did…"

"Yeah, anyway, if you fail you can always use a poke ball," said Shade, of course only Kurt heard them say Cyndaquil and Grovyle.

"Alright, I think I will get seven of each as well," Andy said, and he pulls out his wallet. Took out seventy dollars, and gives it to Kurt and Kurt gave him the seven balls. Andy puts them in his pocket as well, and said, "Thanks."

Kurt said, "Now since you two are done here, you both can go now."

"Okay, bye," said Jayden, and so he and Andy left him. Andy still has Cyndaquil on him, and Grovyle walks ahead of him. Soon they both left, and went down the street.

Andy and Jayden were going to the Poke Mart to get some things. But then Andy told Jayden to go get his two Pokemon while he goes to the mart. Jayden went and got his two Pokemon, they're all healed up. So he went to the gym, and Andy is there. Andy got the items needed on the way to the next town or city.

As soon as Jayden came up to Andy, he asks, "Are you ready for your gym battle?"

"Yes I am," said Andy, and both Fireheart and Shade nodded. He then opens the doors, Grovyle and Jayden follows behind him. Andy walks up to the counter, and asks, "Is the gym leader ready?"

The person behind the counter said, "Yes, he is waiting for you in that room."

Andy and Jayden know which room it is, and so they headed into that room. Back into the room with the jungle field and they see Bugsy on the other side.

"Welcome back, you ready for your turn?" Bugsy asks him, and Andy nodded. Grovyle stood beside him, and Cyndaquil got off his shoulder.

Andy said, "I am Andy, and I'm from the Hoenn Region, and I have come here to challenge you." Bugsy nodded after hearing what Andy said.

Jayden went to sit down, but then he got an idea. He picks out his four poke balls, and let's out Croconaw, Charmeleon, Torchic and Pupitar. Croconaw asks him, "What are we doing?"

"We're going to cheer Andy and his Pokemon on," said Jayden, he sat down on the bench. Croconaw went and sat down on his left side; Charmeleon went and sat on his right side. Torchic went and sat on his lap, and Pupitar sat down in front of him.

"Appears to be that you got yourself some fans," Bugsy said, and Andy turns to see that Jayden let out four of his Pokemon.

Charmeleon and Croconaw notice the difference of Larvitar, and they understand that he evolved. So the group cheers Andy and his Pokemon on.

"Let's do this," said Andy, taking a poke ball from his pocket.

The referee said, "This is three on three matches, the challenger is allowed for substitution. No time limit let the match begin."

"Well let's see if you can handle my bug Pokemon, go Beedrill," said Bugsy, throws his poke ball.

"I had seen your Pokemon when Jayden faced them, now I know the best way to take them down. Go Matas," Andy said, and he threw the poke ball. Vibrava came out, and is ready for battle.

"You definitely know that poison types has less advantage on ground types," said Bugsy, and Andy nodded.

"Let the match begin," said the referee.

"Go Beedrill, use pin missile," Bugsy said, and Beedrill points its stingers at Vibrava. Then a bunch of pin like energy went straight at Matas, several pins like missiles.

"DragonBreath," said Andy, and Matas opens his mouth. He launches a breath from his mouth, striking through the pin missiles. Destroying them and the DragonBreath headed straight to Beedrill.

"Dodge it Beedrill, and use agility," said Bugsy, and Beedrill dodges the attack. Beedrill begins flying faster, and soon it is getting hard to see it.

"Matas, use sandstorm," Andy said, and Matas flaps its wings faster then before. He is sending waves of sand, creating a sandstorm that covered the field. It caused Beedrill to stop, and tries to get out of the sandstorm by going up. Andy said, "Use hyper beam." Vibrava opens his mouth again, and fires a strong hyper beam towards the Beedrill.

The Beedrill got struck by it, and came down to the ground. As soon as it hit the ground, it fainted and the sandstorm stops. The referee saw the Beedrill, and said, "Beedrill is unable to battle. This round goes to Vibrava." Bugsy calls back his Beedrill into its poke ball.

Jayden and his Pokemon cheers for them, and Andy said, "Good shot Vibrava now return." He calls Vibrava back into the poke ball.

Torchic asks, "Why did he do that?"

"Because after use of hyper beam, the Pokemon needs to recharge," Jayden said, he saw the move on TV in the past.

"Well you beaten my Beedrill, let's see if you can handle my Butterfree," said Bugsy, and he throws the poke ball and Butterfree came out.

"A bug and a flying type, and it can use a strong grass type attack. The best choice to use against Butterfree is Fireheart," Andy said, and he looks at his Cyndaquil. "You ready for this Fireheart?"

"Yeah, I can handle this," said Fireheart, and he ran onto the field. Of course, both Bugsy and the referee only heard Fireheart say Cyndaquil over and over.

"Round two, begin," said the referee.

"Go Butterfree, use Psybeam," said Bugsy, and Butterfree launches a Psybeam from its eyes.

"Dodge it, and use flame wheel," said Andy, and Cyndaquil dodges the Psybeam attack. Then Cyndaquil ran straight at Butterfree, and became a ball of fire. Then leaps up into the air, and headed straight at Butterfree.

"Dodge it and use gust," said Bugsy, and Butterfree dodges the attack. Flaps its wings hard, and caused Cyndaquil to head straight towards the wall.

Fireheart got smacked, and falls to the ground. But he got back up, having the same spirit as Pupitar in the past. Andy said, "Go Fireheart, use swift." Cyndaquil opens his mouth, and fires star shaped energy right at Butterfree.

"Dodge it," Bugsy said, but it was too late. Butterfree got pummeled by the swift attack.

"Flame wheel," said Andy, and Cyndaquil went at Butterfree as a ball of fire once more. Striking hard and Butterfree falls to the ground with Cyndaquil on top of it.

Butterfree fainted, and the referee saw it. So he said, "Butterfree is unable to battle, this round goes to Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil got off of the Butterfree and rushes over to Andy. Bugsy calls back his Butterfree into the poke ball.

"You did great Fireheart," said Andy, as he kneels down and Cyndaquil jumps into his arms.

"You did great Fireheart," said Shade, looking at Cyndaquil with a smile. Jayden and his four Pokemon cheer him on as well, and Cyndaquil thanks them and Shade.

"You taken down my Butterfree, now time for my third and last Pokemon. Go Scyther," said Bugsy, throwing his third poke ball. Scyther came out, and is ready for battle.

Andy looks at Fireheart, and asks, "You ready to continue on this match?" Cyndaquil nodded, and Andy lets him down. Cyndaquil runs onto the field and stares at Scyther.

"Round three, begin," said the referee.

"Go Scyther, use double-team," said Bugsy, and Scyther made two copies.

"Swift attack, Fireheart," said Andy, and Cyndaquil uses swift once more. Heading to the three Scythers, and it will hit the real one.

"Sword dance," said Bugsy, and Scyther spins around and the other two disappears. Scyther spins around, and the swift attack hit but it caused less damage. Scyther stood still, looks stronger then before. Bugsy said, "X-Scissor!" Scyther raises both arms, and made a slash in the air like an X. X shape energy left and headed straight at Cyndaquil.

"Dodge it and use smokescreen," said Andy, and Cyndaquil manages to jump out of the way. Then breathes out smoke that covers the field…

"Sword dance once more, Scyther," said Bugsy, and Scyther did Sword dance once more.

As Scyther blew away the smoke, Andy said, "Flame Wheel." Cyndaquil went straight at the spinning Scyther, in a wheel of fire. Striking it, and knocking Scyther down. Cyndaquil jumps back, and Scyther got back up.

"Double hit," said Bugsy, Scyther went straight at Cyndaquil.

"Dodge it Fireheart," said Andy, but Cyndaquil didn't. Instead, Cyndaquil opens his mouth and breathes out a flamethrower. The flamethrower engulfs Scyther, and this surprised Andy, Shade, and Jayden and his Pokemon.

As soon as Cyndaquil stopped, Scyther falls down on its back, fainted. The referee saw this, and said, "Scyther is unable to battle, the round and the match goes to Cyndaquil and Andy."

"Return Scyther," said Bugsy. He looks at the poke ball, and said, "You deserve a good rest."

"Fireheart, you learned flamethrower. That's great," said Andy, sounded surprise. But just then, Cyndaquil started glowing.

"He's evolving," Jayden said in surprise, Torchic got off his lap as he got up.

Cyndaquil grew to about two feet and eleven inches. The top half of his body is blue and the lower half milky-colored; his body is slimmer in proportion. He has triangular ears with red-colored insides. He possesses a much smaller, more rounded nose then before, and his eyes are open, revealing his red irises. He has three red-colored spots on its body with flame projected from, two in a somewhat exclamation-mark shape on his forehead and one on his rear. Both Jayden and Andy pointed their pokedexes at him.

Jayden's Pokedex said, "Quilava, the volcano Pokemon, and the evolve form of Cyndaquil. Its body is covered with fire-proof fur and can withstand any fire-type attack."

"You evolved into Quilava, Fireheart," said Andy, sounded happy and surprise. He kneels down, and Quilava ran over to him. Jumps and hugs him, and Andy hugs back. Quilava rubbed the side of his head beside Andy's neck, and Andy said, "You learned a new move, and evolve into Quilava. Amazing," just then Quilava flamed on. Accidentally singed Andy's right ear, causing Andy to drop Quilava and falls on his butt and patted his ear.

"Oops, sorry, I am just so excited," said Quilava, and he stops flaming and looks at Andy in worry.

Andy's ear looks fine now, only warm from fire. He got up, and said, "It is alright Fireheart." Fireheart smiles, and then went over to Grovyle. Stood on his hind legs and they're about the same height.

Bugsy walks over to Andy, and said, "Congratulations Andy. You've beaten me, and so you earn the Hive Badge," He hold the badge to Andy, and Andy took the badge. He pulls out his badge case, and puts it beside his Zephyr Badge.

Andy said, "Now I got two badges."

"Ah, so each of you got two badges," said Bugsy, as Jayden came over with four of his Pokemon. Bugsy asks them, "You two are traveling together? Competing gyms?" They both nodded, and Bugsy continue saying, "Not many trainers travel together. Good luck to you both."

Both Andy and Jayden said thanks to him, and they turn to leave. Jayden calls back Torchic, Charmeleon, and Pupitar into the poke balls and had Croconaw walk beside him. Andy has Fireheart and Shade walking beside him, as they all left the gym.

Instead of going to the Pokemon center to get Matas and Fireheart all healed up. Since they can take a rest, and right after they will feel a lot better. They decided to go check out the poke mart once more; Andy just wants to make sure he has enough for their trip to the next town or city.

Andy got some more Pokemon food, and so did Jayden get some as well. He got himself some bread, cheese, crackers, and a bottle of water. Just so he doesn't have to rely on Andy for food all the time, and got some Pokemon food for his Pokemon. He puts the items into his backpack, wrapped up bread on top of the cheese and beside the crackers. He than put the containers along side the food, and soon his backpack is filled. He put the bottle of water in another part of his backpack.

As soon as they finished, they left the mart and walk to the west part of the town. Andy checks his book that holds the map, and said, "The next gym is in Goldenrod City."

"What do they use at that gym?" Jayden asks him.

"I don't know, we just have to find out when we get there," said Andy, and so they with their Pokemon. Left town, and walk down the path into the forest. That night, they fed their Pokemon, and rest up.

Jayden slept in his sleeping bag, with Torchic and Chikorita on top of him. Pupitar lay down on his right side, Croconaw and Feebas on his left. Charmeleon close to his head and Misdreavus lie down on her usual spot. And Ekans curls around them, and place her head between Pupitar and Charmeleon's head.

Andy slept in his sleeping bag, with Quilava and Poochyena on top of him. The Seviper curled around them, the Scizor rested against a tree. Grovyle lays his back against Seviper's coils. Lairon lay down on the ground with Vibrava on top of him, and Absol lies down between Lairon and Seviper's coils.

They all slept, dreaming of good things.

End of Chapter 11

Written by Josephiroth


	12. Chapter 12

The Journey of Johto

Chapter 12

The next day, they all woke up in the morning. They all got ready, and they didn't bother choose six Pokemon since it is a long trip to Goldenrod City. So they went down the path, inside the forest.

A few days later, they travel together and are still in the forest. Jayden has Croconaw, Charmeleon, and Torchic out. His Charmeleon is on his left, Croconaw on his right, and Torchic walking in front of him. Andy has Shade, Brightheart, and Fireheart out. Shade is walking beside him on the left side, Fireheart on the right and Brightheart in the front. All eight of them headed down the path…

Andy has his book in his hands, and said, "Well, appears that Goldenrod City is north from here."

Jayden asks him, "How much farther?"

"At our rate, we'll be there in four or five day's maybe," Andy said, as he closed his book.

Jayden said, "Well that's long. At least we can have a lot of days training, and maybe some special Pokemon are around here." He looks to left then right, and Charmeleon kept an eye to the right. Croconaw kept an eye to the left, and Torchic just look forward.

"Don't know what Pokemon dwell around here, but looks like a good place to find a lot," said Andy.

"Maybe we should stop somewhere up ahead," Fireheart asks them.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Croconaw, and the other four agrees. Both trainers agree with them, and so they kept traveling.

Soon they came to a good area to stop for lunch, break and a place to train. They let out all their Pokemon, and they each fed their own Pokemon. Jayden made a sandwich for himself, and Andy ate his own food he bought. As they ate, they didn't notice that someone is watching them from the bushes.

As they ate, Jayden asks, "So Andy, at the next gym. Which Pokemon are you going to use?"

"I don't know," Andy said, as he finished his meal. "I think I might go with Shade, Zoc, and Brightheart." Grovyle, Scizor and Poochyena look up at him when they heard they're name. They sat near him when they ate, so they heard what he said. Andy looks at Jayden, with his Pokemon near him as they ate their meals. He asks, "Which ones will you go with?"

Jayden finished his meal, and he looks at his Pokemon and they looked at him. Mainly Torchic, he likes to get a chance to try a gym battle like Pupitar and Charmeleon did. Jayden then said, "I think I will go with Torchic, Chikorita, and Misdreavus." All three of them look at him in surprise. Torchic and Misdreavus are happy, and Chikorita seems worried about it.

Andy asks, "Had you battle with those three?"

"No, of course you know Torchic," Jayden said, Torchic really wants to try it.

"I had scared a lot of people and defeat some trainers on my own at my old home," said Misdreavus. Jayden nodded, when he learned of the haunted house, which is where Misdreavus lived. There were kids and trainers scared of the place.

Jayden looks at Chikorita, and asks, "How about you Chikorita? Have you battled before?"

"Not a big fan really, I hadn't battle. I prefer to help everyone else," said Chikorita, she smiles after what she said. "I guess I can give it a try, to see why most Pokemon do it."

"That's the spirit, and you have a great move called Aromatherapy," Jayden said to her, and she continues smiling.

Andy looks at Chikorita, and asks, "Aromatherapy?" Chikorita, and Andy continued, "It is one of the best grass type moves. You must be strong if you learned that move."

"I don't know about that," said Chikorita, sounded shy about it.

"Nonsense Chikorita, you can be strong when you believe in yourself," said Feebas.

"Let's do a bit of training then," said Jayden, and he got up. He and his three Pokemon went to one side of the area, while the rest relax along with Andy and his Pokemon. Jayden stops, and turns to look at the three. He said, "Let's try some moves. Misdreavus, I like you to use psywave then double-team."

"A combo you're thinking of," Misdreavus said, smiled and nodded. She then turns to aim at a tree, and uses psywave. The psywave hit the tree, and if it was a Pokemon. It would've been hit, and Misdreavus now made copies of herself in using double-team.

"Good timing Misdreavus," said Jayden, and Misdreavus turns to look at him with a smile. "Once you hit the opponent's Pokemon with a move like psywave and then using double-team, it will give the opponent a headache in figure of where you are." Misdreavus continues smiling, and suddenly she saw something in the bushes near. But it wasn't there anymore, so she thought she was only imagining it.

"It is your turn Torchic, let's try sand-attack and peck right after," said Jayden, and Torchic nodded. Torchic went and begins sending waves of sand towards the same tree where Misdreavus hit the psywave. As soon as the tree is in a cloud of sand, Torchic leaps forward, and pecks several times at the tree. As soon as the sand returns to the ground, giving clear view, Torchic stood before the tree. Jayden said, "Good job Torchic, once you got them needing to close their eyes. Peck or use ember on them immediately and you will get the advantage."

"That is a good idea, papa," said Torchic, sounded very happy. Misdreavus and Chikorita looks at him with a smile, and Misdreavus saw the bushes move again. A second time, there is definitely someone there. So without anyone look at her, she faded like a ghost.

Jayden turns to look at Chikorita, and Chikorita waited for what he will say. "Now it's your turn Chikorita, let's see here." Trying to think of the moves she can use, "There are no moves you can use to hide your weaken the opponent's view. Hmm, how about…"

Suddenly they heard a yell near them and a ThunderShock burst, they look in surprise. Andy and the Pokemon came over to see what the yell was. Misdreavus is above the bushes, and a little Pokemon collapse onto the ground. The Pokemon looks like a small ground-dwelling rodent. Its fur is very short, and it has bright yellow coloration. The tips of its large ears are black, and it has additional black markings on its neck and tail. The tail is short, and it has pouches on its cheeks, which are pinkish colored. The nose on this Pokemon is extremely small, almost like a dot. It is about one foot tall.

Andy said in surprise, "It's a Pichu."

"A Pichu," Jayden said, as he pulls out his Pokedex.

He points it at it, and the Pokedex said, "Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu, despite their size, Pichu releases bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised or when laughing and shock them selves."

Jayden said in surprise, "The pre-evolve form of Pikachu." He saw a Pikachu on TV when he was young, a trainer from Pallet Town has a strong Pikachu and it could use volt tackle. And now he found himself a Pichu, and he wants to try to get himself a strong Pikachu as well.

Pichu got up, and looks up at Misdreavus. It said, "That was not fun at all!" It sounded female, and Misdreavus laughs.

Jayden looks at Chikorita, and said, "You want to try to help catch a Pichu?"

"I'll try," said Chikorita, and she got right in front of him.

Pichu heard what they said, and she said, "You will not be the one to catch me, without a good battle."

"Let's go Chikorita, use razor leaf," said Jayden, and Chikorita moves her leaf and sends bunch of smaller leafs right at Pichu.

Pichu shouted, "ThunderShock!" Launching a ThunderShock, hitting all leafs. But Pichu also damaged herself, for Pichu actually hurt herself when she uses an electric attack. Before Jayden could tell Chikorita to attack, Pichu said, "See you both later." Pichu turns around, and begins running away.

"Vine whip," said Jayden, in haste. For if Pichu manages to get away, than Jayden will not get a Pikachu. Chikorita's vines came out of her neck, and headed straight at Pichu. Grabbing hold of her, and pulls back and slam her down into the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt," Pichu said, sounded hurt but also mad. Jayden gotten an idea, for Pichu is quick to run away. The best to use on a Pichu, is the fast ball he gotten from Kurt. He pulls it out, and Pichu turns to look at them. "You will not catch me," she said, and she begins running away.

"Go, fast ball," Jayden said, as he throws it straight right at Pichu. The ball struck her, and she went into it. The ball shook and beeped, and soon stops. Jayden and Chikorita walk over to it, and Jayden picks it up. He said, "Alright, I caught a Pichu!" Chikorita cheered along side him, and she too is happy.

They walk back to the group, and rests of Jayden's Pokemon are happy that he caught and they got a new friend. Andy and his Pokemon congratulated him on the catch of Pichu.

Jayden looks at the ball, and said, "Let's meet our new friend." Throws the ball up and it burst open and Pichu came out. The Pichu looks around in surprise, and at everyone.

Torchic walks up to Pichu, she turns to look at him. Torchic smiled, and said, "Welcome to the team Pichu."

Pichu looks at him with a confuse look, and Torchic said, "My papa caught you." This made Pichu look at him even more confused, and Torchic just looks up at Jayden. Jayden kneels down, so Pichu could look at him.

Pichu looks at Jayden, and notices the fast ball in his right hand. Pichu said, "Well done, you caught me. Many failed when I managed to get away, and you're my master."

"I prefer friend then master," said Jayden, and rest of his Pokemon came closer to say hello to Pichu. Pichu saw Croconaw, Charmeleon, Ekans, Feebas, Pupitar, Misdreavus, and Chikorita. Torchic stood closer to her, and Pichu sees that the biggest Pokemon in the team is Ekans. They all said hello and welcome to the team.

Pichu said, "Well hello to you all, friends." Sounded happy, but is also sounded sore.

Jayden sees that, and looks at Chikorita. He said, "Help Pichu with Aromatherapy."

"Okay," said Chikorita, smiled. She steps forward to get closer to Pichu, and she closed her eyes and moves her leaf to touch Pichu's head. Pichu wanders of what she is doing, and suddenly Chikorita begins glowing with green energy. Then Pichu also begins glowing, and when it ended.

Pichu feels better, and she looks at Chikorita and said, "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," said Chikorita, she smiled and so did everyone of the team. Pichu looks at them all, and then joins in.

"So, now you got yourself a Pichu," said Andy, and Pichu looks at him in surprise. Pichu didn't expect him to come near them. Pichu runs up to look at him, and she sees a Grovyle, Scizor, Lairon, Vibrava, Absol, Quilava, Poochyena, and Seviper. Andy said, "Hello," and so did his Pokemon.

Pichu asks him and Jayden, "How do you humans understand us?"

"Well, you see our trainers were given a gift from a God. They now have an ability to understand us," said Charmeleon. Jayden and Andy explained who the God was.

Pichu understands, and appears she is happy. Pichu went to see Torchic and Chikorita, and asks, "Want to play?" Some of the Pokemon agrees to the idea, Torchic as well.

Croconaw, Feebas, Ekans, and Pupitar agree and they went to play with Pichu. Fireheart and Brightheart agree to the idea, and so they joined the group. Torchic, Chikorita, and Misdreavus look up at Jayden and asked for permission. Jayden said, "Well Torchic, you're done training. Misdreavus, I want you to learn a new move I had just thought of. And Chikorita, a little bit more of training and then you can join them."

Torchic smiles, and runs off to join the group. Charmeleon stayed with the group, and he just wants to help if they gotten a little problem. Andy and his Pokemon walk away, and started a bit of their own training.

Jayden and Charmeleon looks at the two Pokemon, and Jayden said, "First, we start with Chikorita. Let's try to perfect your moves." Chikorita nodded, and then turns to look at the tree they had used for a target before.

He tries to think of what moves that will do well in this scenario, the idea like he had with Misdreavus and Torchic. Cover the field with a move, and strike with a strong attack. An idea came to mind, he said, "Okay, let's start with razor leaf." Chikorita nodded, and a launch leafs from her big leaf on her head. The razor leaf hits the tree, a good move. He then puts his hand on his chin, and said, "Now a good move to use after the usage of razor leaf."

"I got an idea," said Chikorita, and Jayden, Charmeleon and Misdreavus watches her. She looks at the tree, and opens her mouth. A green glowing energy appears, and suddenly seed like energy shot out and struck the tree. She had her eyes closed, and when she opens her eyes and she sees the tree is hit by the attack she used.

"You know bullet seed? How come it didn't say on the Pokedex?" Jayden asks in surprise.

"Actually, before you caught me. There were several other Chikorita, and some of them knew bullet seed. They told me how, but I never tried it. I nearly forgot about it until now," Chikorita said, Jayden and the other two look at her in surprise and she just smiles.

"So you just learned bullet seed long ago, and just tried for once now?" Charmeleon asks, and Chikorita nodded.

"Well, now you got a new move," Jayden said. "Let's try it again, razor leaf and then bullet seed," and Chikorita nodded. She launches razor leaf right at the tree, and uses bullet seed right after. Once she finished, Jayden said, "Well done; now we're ready for the next gym. But of course training doesn't hurt every day," and they nodded.

Chikorita looks at the group of playing Pokemon, and turns to look at Jayden. Jayden knew she wants to go join, and so he nodded. Chikorita looks happy, and she runs off to join the fun.

Jayden turns to look at Misdreavus, and said, "There is a move I think that you might need to learn. It will help great when facing a Pokemon that is quick to flee."

"What move is that?" Misdreavus asks, sounded confused.

"The move is called Mean Look, I seen some Pokemon used it on TV. It is a good move when facing an opponent that is quick to switch," said Jayden, and Misdreavus understands it. Jayden turns to look at Charmeleon, and said, "I might need your help on this one. Since when she uses Mean Look, you will not be able to return into the poke ball."

"Okay," said Charmeleon. Charmeleon takes a few steps away, and turns to look at Misdreavus.

"Alright, let's try it Misdreavus. Try Mean Look," said Jayden.

"Mean Look," said Misdreavus, and she made like a glare at Charmeleon. Nothing happened, and Jayden thought Charmeleon would feel it happen. Jayden grabs his poke ball from his pocket, and calls Charmeleon back into the poke ball. Charmeleon went it, so the first try didn't work. Jayden lets him back out, and they continue on doing this. It took about six tries, and on the seventh Misdreavus manages to use Mean Look.

Jayden said to Misdreavus, "Well done Misdreavus, now we got a move that will help us a lot." Charmeleon also said good work, and Misdreavus is quite happy about it.

As soon as they finished, they went to see the rest of Jayden's Pokemon. They're all tired, and Andy is done as well. His Pokemon are also tired, and seems their training lasted all afternoon. The training and catching Pichu.

Andy fed his Pokemon, and Jayden opens his backpack and got out food for his Pokemon. He fed his Pokemon, and had a snack before going to take a goodnight sleep. As soon as he finished, he pulls out his sleeping bag. As he gets in it, Pupitar went and lies down on his right side. Croconaw and Feebas on his left side, Torchic and Chikorita went on top of him. Misdreavus went and rested right beside his head as usual, and Pichu went and lies down against Pupitar and near his head. Charmeleon lies down near his head as well, and Ekans curls around them.

Andy got into his sleeping bag, and Seviper curls around him with Quilava and Poochyena on top of him. Scizor lies down against a tree, Absol and Lairon rested against Seviper with Vibrava on top of Lairon. Grovyle lies down against Seviper as well, and soon they all went to sleep. As the sunset, the stars came out. Besides the moon and stars shining in the dark, Charmeleon's fire brightens area around them.

Few days later, as the group are nearing Goldenrod City. There still at least two days away, and they had trained everyday. Jayden's Torchic, Chikorita, and Misdreavus are getting stronger, but they hadn't learned any new move yet. He tries to train his Pichu, but all she wants to do is play around. Andy doesn't know which Pokemon to use against the gym leader in the next city, since he and Jayden doesn't know what the gym leader uses. So he trained all his Pokemon, but mainly his Poochyena and Quilava.

And now, they traveled down the path. Jayden has Pichu on his left shoulder, and Chikorita walking beside him. Andy only has his Brightheart out, walking in front of him.

Andy has his book in his hands, and he is reading on one certain info on the page. About this area they're walking through, and after he read it he just looks and right.

Pichu was asking questions a lot almost every day. Right now, she is talking to everyone in the group. She asks, "So where too now?"

"We're going to Goldenrod City," said Chikorita, she sounded annoyed for hearing that same question.

"Still Goldenrod City, is that our only destination?" Pichu asks them.

"That's our destination right now, but once we're done at the gym we go to the next gym in another town or city," said Jayden. Then he notices Andy is looking for something, so he asks, "Looking for something?

"Oh, um," Andy said, suddenly realizes that Jayden is looking at him. When he asked, Pichu, Chikorita, and his Poochyena is looking at him as they walk. He then said, "I am just seeing. There is information in this book of some wild Abra living in the area."

"Wait, you mean the Psychic Pokemon?" Jayden asks, there is a lot of information he gotten on TV back home. His favorite show is with Professor Oak talking about Pokemon. The one thing that is Abra is good to do, is teleport away. It is good use, and if trained well you can have Abra teleport yourself and it back to a town. As long as the Abra knows of the place and this information is something that sounds good. So Jayden said, "Sounds like the Pokemon I want to catch."

"Not if I beat you to it first, as I recall. My Brightheart has an advantage on psychic types," said Andy.

The Poochyena turns her head, and looks at Andy. She said, "Let's go find this Abra, Andy." Andy nodded, and they began to run off into the forest.

"Hey wait," Jayden said, but too late. Soon Andy and Poochyena are gone, and Jayden asks his Pokemon, "Should we follow?" Both Pokemon agree that it is a good idea, and so they ran after to find Andy.

Soon they catch up to them, and Andy turns to look at him. He said, "How about we do a contest, since we both want an Abra. So we both go different directions, okay?"

"That sounds like fun," said Pichu, sounded happy. Pichu grips Jayden's shirt, and pulls on it. She said, "Let's go do it, and win it."

"Let's go," said Chikorita, and she ran off. Jayden had no choice but too follow, Pichu likes to play games and so a contest is sometimes games. As they ran off, Andy went to a different direction.

As Andy and his Poochyena walk around, Brightheart is sniffing at the ground. Trying to find the scent of a psychic Pokemon, but it is difficult since she didn't face a psychic Pokemon before.

As they walk forward, Andy looks left and right. He then spotted a Pokemon sleeping against a tree; if it was standing it would be about two feet and eleven inches tall. It is a bipedal Pokemon that loosely resembles a fox. It has two short, fox-like ears on top of its heads, and in the middle of its face, it has two eyes which are shut. It has a somewhat lighter color around its nose and mouth. It looks like it is wearing armor, as it has two gauldron-shaped pieces on its shoulders, and a fauld-like piece around its chest, has three fingers on each hand, although much stubbier, and three toes, two in the front on either side, and one in the back near the ankle. It also has a tail, its gold color like the rest of its body, except the brown band that is located around the top of the tail.

Instead of grabbing his Pokedex, he pulls and opens his book to the page he got the info. There is the picture, and when he saw it. He said, "It's an Abra alright, let's go Brightheart."

"Right," said his Poochyena, and they quietly walk towards it. The Abra seems to be asleep, or it didn't even see them.

Andy recalls that it wills teleport when being attacked, so he pulls out his fast ball. He looks at his Poochyena, and he points at his fast ball. Brightheart nodded, and Andy moves ahead of her. Andy quickly said, "Go Fast Ball!" He throws the ball right at Abra.

Suddenly Abra disappeared, it teleported. The fast ball didn't hit the tree, but on a flat stone that appears the Abra was sleeping on, since that was where Andy was aiming. As soon as it struck, it bounces away with a crack under it.

Andy and Brightheart look at the ball in shock, and they quickly run over to it. Andy grabs and picks up the ball, and sees that it has the crack in it. By the look of things, it has to be fixed before using it. He sat down, and said, "We failed in catching an Abra. And without my fast ball, it is going to be even harder to catch an Abra."

Brightheart went up to him, and said, "We still have a chance. Let's go and catch one." Andy nodded, and he got back up. Both of them went through the bushes in search of any wild Abra.

When Jayden and his two Pokemon left Andy and Brightheart, they came to a big rock. Jayden went to sit down, and Pichu and Chikorita look at him in confusion. Pichu asks, "Aren't we going to go catch an Abra?"

"Yeah, while are you sitting down?" Chikorita asks him.

"First things first, we best think," said Jayden. So Chikorita sat, and Pichu jumps off of Jayden's shoulder and went and sat beside Chikorita. Jayden recalls from the Professor Oak show, Abra is a psychic type. Then he recalls from the Indigo League, watching it on TV. A trainer used a ghost type against a psychic type, and the ghost type won. So he said, "I recall from watching the TV back home. A ghost type has an advantage over psychic types, and so the best option is to bring out Misdreavus."

"Then bring her out," said Pichu, and Chikorita nodded. Jayden pulls out Misdreavus's poke ball, and sends her out.

"Is it time for lunch already?" Misdreavus asks, sounded a bit bored and seeing where they are. Pichu and Chikorita shook their heads. Misdreavus saw that, and turns to look at Jayden. She asks, "What then?"

"I need your help to catch an Abra," said Jayden.

"Well, you know I will help. Since I am your Pokemon and your friend," said Misdreavus, she smiled.

"Alright then, let's go find an Abra," said Jayden, and his three Pokemon agrees. Pichu went and climbs up his leg, and getting up to his left shoulder. Jayden lowered his right hand to allow Chikorita to get on, and so she did. Putting her hind-legs on his backpack, and as Jayden stands up, Pichu and Chikorita grips his shoulders. He and Misdreavus headed farther into the forest.

Just as they left, on the other side of the big rock Jayden had sat on. An Abra appears, and just went to sleep.

A half-an-hour later, they went back to the rock. They couldn't find an Abra anywhere, and the Pokemon thought it doesn't live around here. Except Jayden told them it is rare, and rare Pokemon are hard to find.

As they came back, Jayden sat down and he and his Pokemon take a break. Jayden looks at his Pokemon, and they all think they failed. They wander of what they should do now.

"Hey Jayden, I see you caught an Abra," said Andy, from behind them. Jayden and his three Pokemon turned to look at him. Andy and his Poochyena are a little further away.

"Uh, actually we failed," said Jayden, but they wander why Andy thought he caught an Abra.

"You mean that Abra is wild?" Andy asks in surprise and he pointed at the Pokemon beside the big rock, and by the expression on Brightheart's face she too looks surprise.

Jayden turns to look on the other side of the rock, to see Abra's head. He stares in surprise, and suddenly Abra disappears. It just teleported, and Jayden said in surprise, "It was there the whole time." His Pokemon are also surprised.

"It seems we both failed," Andy said, as he and his Poochyena walks over to Jayden and his Pokemon.

Jayden stands up, and said, "I'm not giving up just yet. It couldn't get far, so let's go." Pichu, Chikorita, and Misdreavus agree, and they run off.

Andy shouted as they run-off, "I'll be waiting here." Then he laughs, and said young kids. He has a feeling that Jayden will fail, and come back empty hand. Most trainers do, he failed couple times in the past.

As they walk through the forest, he and his three Pokemon looks left to right. They look left and right, trying to find that Abra. "Where could it be?" Jayden asks out loud.

"I got an idea," said Misdreavus, and they look at her.

"You got an idea of where it is?" Pichu asks her.

"No, but I thought of using Mean Look. Then it won't teleport away," said Misdreavus, and Chikorita and Pichu agrees it is a good idea.

"I completely forgot about it," said Jayden, placing his right hand on his forehead. "If only I remembered it, I would've told you to use Mean Look before it teleported away." He smiled, and puts his arms down. "Now we got a way to make sure Abra won't teleport away, but first we need to find it."

"I got an idea," said Chikorita. Jayden, Misdreavus and Pichu look at her, and waited for her to tell them. "Maybe you can get information about it on your Pokedex?"

"It can only work when I point it at a Pokemon," said Jayden, sag his shoulders. Chikorita looked sad, for asking the question. "It is alright, it was a good idea. Maybe my Pokedex could've given us a lot of information about it. Thus I made another mistake; I should've used my Pokedex."

"It is alright, we will find it," said Chikorita. Suddenly she realizes something, she looks at Pichu. She asks, "Can you hear it? It must at least be making some sound?"

"Good idea," said Pichu, she smiled. Everyone quiet down as Pichu listens with her ears. Hearing the gentle breeze of the wind hitting leafs on the bushes, and some kind of sound trying to be in the same rhythm. It sounds weird, and so she said quietly, "This way." She runs off, with Jayden, Misdreavus and Chikorita right behind.

Soon they see an Abra sleeping against a tree, and Pichu quietly said, "The Abra is asleep."

"Ah, good job Pichu," said Jayden, then he turns to look at Misdreavus. He said, "Be ready to use Mean Look," Misdreavus nodded, and they walk towards the sleeping Abra. Once they are in good distance, Jayden said, "Misdreavus use Mean Look now."

Misdreavus went closer to Abra, and uses Mean Look on it. As soon as it is done, they don't know if it affected it. And Abra seems it didn't get bothered by it, instead it still slept.

The best way to catch it now is to weaken it, and as he recalls of what Misdreavus's attacks are. He said, "Go Misdreavus, use astonish!" Misdreavus went closer to Abra, and used the attack. Hitting Abra with a ghost type attack and since it is a psychic type it gets more damage. Abra fell to the side, and yet it still sleeping. It also appeared a small bead of sweat on the forehead, as if it is trying to teleport away.

This is a good time for him to catch it, and he puts his right hand into his pocket to take one of the poke balls or the other six he got from Kurt. As he pulls one out, he takes a look at it. It is the Friend Ball, as he recalls that any Pokemon he catches with this and it will be more attached to you. He smiled at it, and he said as he throws it at the Abra, "Go, Friend Ball!"

The friend ball hits the Abra, and it went in. It shook and beeped, and soon it stops. Jayden walks over to it, and picks the ball up. He shouted, "Alright, I caught an Abra!" He holds the ball up high, and his three Pokemon cheers right after. Soon all four of them headed back to the rest of the group.

Andy sat on the big rock, with all his Pokemon out. He is eating a sandwich, and his Pokemon are eating their food that Andy has given them. As Andy watches them ate, he looks around to see if Jayden and his Pokemon have come back. Soon he spotted them, Jayden, Misdreavus, Chikorita and Pichu.

"Hey guys, how was your search go?" Andy asks he expected that they would fail.

"It went fine," said Chikorita, as they all came back to the clearing. Jayden sees that Andy sat on one side of the rock with a sandwich in hand, and his Pokemon on his side of the clearing.

Jayden pulls out the rest of his poke balls, and throws them up in the air. Soon his Charmeleon, Croconaw, Ekans, Feebas, Pupitar, and Torchic came out. Jayden and his three Pokemon beside him look at everyone. He asks as he holds the friend ball, "Do you all like to meet a new friend?"

Jayden's Pokemon agrees, and Andy looks at Jayden. He asks, "You caught an Abra?"

"Yep, and here it is," said Jayden, he throws the friend ball up in the air. It burst open, and Abra came out. Everyone looks at Abra, and Abra is just sitting on the ground.

"Hello Abra," said Croconaw, walking up to the Pokemon.

It didn't say anything; instead it seems to be sleeping. Jayden and his Pokemon look at it with a confuse look. Andy spoke out, "Did you check your Pokedex about Abra?" Andy already knows about Abra, he is wandering if he knows.

"I completely forgot," said Jayden, he pulls out his Pokedex and points it at the Abra.

The Pokedex said, "Abra, the Psi Pokemon. Abra spends eighteen hours a day sleeping. When Abra senses an imminent attack, it escapes by teleporting."

"Spends eighteen hours a day sleeping?" Jayden asks in surprise, looking at his Pokedex then to Abra.

"That's a lot of sleeping for a Pokemon," said Charmeleon.

"It isn't fun when you're sleeping a lot," said Pichu, looking at Abra with a frown.

Jayden nodded, than he looks at all of his Pokemon. He asks, "Who's hungry?" They all are, and so Jayden puts down his backpack. Pulls out the containers of Pokemon food, and gives his Pokemon their food.

When Jayden places a container of Pokemon food for Abra, it made some sniffing noises. It yawned, and asks, "What is that smell?" It sounded male.

"Ah, you woke up. This food is for you," Jayden said, and Abra looks at him than down at the container.

Abra grabs hold of the container, and looks inside it to see the Pokemon food. Abra then looks at Jayden, and said, "So you're my trainer."

"Yeah, and I want you to meet the rest of the team," Jayden said, he turns to look at the team and so did Abra.

"Hello Abra," said Chikorita.

"Nice to meet you," said Ekans, and she begins eating her food.

Croconaw said, "Welcome to the team." He sat against the big rock, and ate his food.

Pichu said, "Nice to see you are awake."

Misdreavus said, "Sorry of hurting you with my attack, but welcome to the team."

Feebas said, "Hi."

"Welcome," said Pupitar.

"It is nice to meet you, Abra," said Torchic, taking a closer look at Abra, then went back to eat his food.

Charmeleon went and sat down beside Abra, and said, "Welcome to the team, Abra."

"Hello to you all," said Abra, then he notices Andy and his Pokemon. "Who're they?" he asks.

"His name is Andy," said Jayden, and he sat down and pull out his own food to eat.

"Hello Abra, meet my Pokemon," said Andy, and Abra sees Andy's Pokemon. Shade the Grovyle, Zoc the Scizor, Terrador the Lairon, Matas the Vibrava, Gandray the Seviper, Cyril the Absol, Brightheart the Poochyena, and Fireheart the Quilava.

"Nice to meet you all," said Abra, then he looks at his Pokemon food. Uses his right hand, and takes each one and places them in his mouth and ate. They all ate their food, and when they finished.

Jayden looks at his Pokemon, and asks, "Who likes to train?"

"I will," said Chikorita, and so did Misdreavus, Feebas, Croconaw and Torchic agrees that is a good idea.

Jayden smiles at them, and then he looks at Abra. He asks, "Want to train as well?" But all he heard is a snore, and Jayden said in surprise, "He's asleep already."

"Well Jayden, all Abras tend to sleep eighteen hours a day so they keep their psychic powers strong. Otherwise they won't be able to teleport," said Andy.

"Oh," Jayden said, suddenly realizes that. It probably also meant, that Abra woke up for a snack too. So it won't be hungry while sleeping. He decided to see what moves Abra can use, so he pulls out his Pokedex.

He presses a few switches, and the Pokedex said, "Abra's possible moves are teleport, counter, and focus punch."

"Counter and focus punch," Jayden said in surprise. He didn't expect an Abra that uses teleport mainly, knows those two strong attacks. He closed his Pokedex, and puts it back into his pocket. He turns to look at his five Pokemon that would like to train for today. He said, "Okay, I would like Croconaw and Misdreavus to train together."

"Let's go Croconaw," Misdreavus said to Croconaw. Croconaw nodded, and they walk a little away from the group.

"Chikorita, I would like you to train with Torchic," said Jayden.

Chikorita turns to look at Torchic, and said, "I promise to go easy on you."

"You just be careful if you get hit by one of my fire attacks," said Torchic, and so they went a little away from Jayden and Feebas.

Jayden looks down at Feebas, and said, "Okay, first things first. All your attacks you have are splash, tackle, and flail." Feebas nodded, and Jayden continues saying, "So you'll need to learn a few attacks."

"Like which move?" Feebas asks him.

"Hold on a sec, maybe my Pokedex can tell us what moves you can learn," Jayden said, and he pulls out. Presses a few buttons, and soon he sees a list of moves on its screen. He notices some good moves that he hadn't thought of his Feebas can use. He said, "Really good moves, and these ones I kind of like. Feebas, we're going to try to get you to learn these moves. The moves are Mirrorcoat, DragonBreath, Hypnosis, and Body Slam."

"I think the last move I can learn quickly," said Feebas, and she made a flapping noise like she is in the water. Jayden turns to look at her with a confuse look, and suddenly he saw her went up into the air. She came back down, and lands on top of his head.

Causing Jayden to fall onto his back, and Feebas is on top of him. He said, "Ouch, okay I guess you did learned body slam. Since it is your own body that slams against the foe, but in this case you used it on me."

"Are you alright?" said someone that just came up to them. When Jayden turned to look, he sees Charmeleon.

"I am alright, Charmeleon. Feebas has just learned a new move," said Jayden.

"Yeah, I didn't have an opponent. So who else would be better to perform the attack on," said Feebas.

Feebas got off of Jayden, as he got back up. He looks down at Feebas, and said, "Well, since you learned a new move. We'll continue your training tomorrow, go play with Pichu."

"Okay, sure," said Feebas, and she moves towards to join Pichu and the others playing a simple game.

Jayden turns to look at Charmeleon, and he asks, "You not going to go play with them?"

"Nah, I prefer to help you and the ones training," said Charmeleon, and he smiled.

"Okay, well let's go see how well Croconaw, Misdreavus, Chikorita and Torchic is doing," Jayden said, and they went to see how well they are doing. At first, they look at Croconaw and Misdreavus facing each other.

Croconaw is trying to hit Misdreavus with water gun, but she keeps using double-team to dodge the attacks. Just as they battled, Misdreavus's eyes glows in a strange color. Croconaw was lifted into the air and was hurled towards a tree. Causing damage on Croconaw…

After the attack, Croconaw glares at Misdreavus. Opens his mouth wide, and taking a deep breath. He fires a stronger form right at Misdreavus, causing great damage and pushes her.

Jayden sees two new moves being learned just then, and so it is time to intervene. He said, "Croconaw and Misdreavus, your training is done for today." Both of them stopped, and they both seemed to be tired. Croconaw walks over to them, and Misdreavus floated in the air. Jayden and Charmeleon looks at them, Jayden said, "Well done to you both. Croconaw, you learned hydro pump. And Misdreavus, you learned psychic. Such great attacks for you both, well done…"

"Thanks," said Misdreavus. Turns to look at Croconaw, and said, "Good attack you used there."

"Thank you Misdreavus, and your psychic attack. Wow, you learned a move that you can easily defeat. Good move," said Croconaw, and Misdreavus smiles at him.

"You two can go play or take a rest now," Jayden said, and both Pokemon nodded and went to join the group.

"Now we should see how well Chikorita and Torchic is doing," said Charmeleon, and Jayden nodded. They went to see how well Chikorita and Torchic is doing.

As they came to see them, they see them battling hard. Chikorita is dodging Torchic's fire attacks, and Torchic is burning every leaf of Chikorita's razor leaf and defeating her bullet seed. It seems they're even, until Torchic breathes out a different fire attack. A long stream of fire, but it is twirling around. Heading straight at Chikorita, and Jayden recognize it to be a fire spin attack.

Chikorita manages to dodge it, but got her leaf on her head damaged. This made Chikorita mad, hurt from the burn. She uses razor leaf once more, and this time it struck hard on Torchic. Torchic lands on his back, and Jayden thinks they should stop now.

"Chikorita and Torchic, your training is done for today," said Jayden, and both Pokemon turn to look at him. They both came over, and Jayden kneels down to look at them. He said, "You two did great. And Torchic, you now know fire spin. That is great."

"Thanks papa," said Torchic, smiling at him and at Charmeleon who stood beside Jayden.

Then Jayden looks at Chikorita, and said, "And you, Chikorita. You did well, and managed to dodge each fire attack. Well except the fire spin, but you did well."

Chikorita looks at Jayden with a smile, and is about to say something. But then, she started glowing. Jayden, Charmeleon, Torchic and everyone who is near sees of what is happening.

Chikorita begins to grow, becoming about three feet and eleven inches. As the glow faded, appears Chikorita's newly evolve form. She resembles a pale yellow sauropod dinosaur, with leaf-like growths sprouting in a ring around her neck. Her large leaf on her head is shaped like a scythe. With her red eyes, a small tail, and has one large toenail on each foot.

Jayden and everyone look at her in surprise, and Jayden said, "Chikorita, you evolved into a… a…?" This time he doesn't know, for he hasn't seen this Pokemon on TV. So he pulls out his Pokedex, and points it at her.

The Pokedex said, "Bayleef, the leaf Pokemon. And the evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleef emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its razor leaf is extremely powerful"

Jayden smiles at his Bayleef, and said, "You evolved into a Bayleef!"

"Yeah," said Bayleef, and she just went and leaps onto him. Sort of giving him a hug and Jayden grips his Pokedex as he catches Bayleef. But from her added weight, forces him to fall on his back. Looking up at her, and seeing her smile. She said, "And it is thanks to you. You helped me to evolve."

"And isn't that the same attack Feebas had used on you before, Jayden?" Charmeleon asks him.

"Yeah," Jayden said, as he looks up at Bayleef. "Not only evolution, but also you learned a new move. Well done!" This made Bayleef even happier, but she is still on top of him. So he asks, "Can you please get off of me?"

Bayleef got off of him, and Jayden got up. He looks at Bayleef, Torchic, and Charmeleon. He notices the sun is about to set, so he said, "Well, we're done training for today. Best get some rest."

They nodded, and Bayleef went off to show everyone of her new form. Torchic and Charmeleon walks up to Abra, to see if he woke up or not. Jayden walks over to his backpack, and pulls out his sleeping bag. He sees Andy is doing the same, and Andy got into is sleeping bag. His Quilava and Poochyena went on top of him, and his Seviper coils around him. Grovyle, Absol and Lairon lies against her coils, and Vibrava went on top of Lairon. Scizor rested against the rock. Andy said goodnight to everyone, and Jayden said goodnight back.

He got into his sleeping bag near the big rock, Abra is resting against it. His Pokemon came to him; Bayleef went and lies down on his legs and Pupitar on his right side. Croconaw and Feebas lies against his left side, Misdreavus rested against his head. Charmeleon went and lies down between Jayden's head and the big rock. Ekans curls around them, placing her head between Pupitar and Charmeleon's head. Pichu and Torchic went and rested on top of him. He said goodnight to them, and they said goodnight back. All except Abra, since he still slept. The sun has set, and the stars have come out. And everyone is having a peaceful sleep.

End of Chapter 12

Written By Josephiroth


End file.
